Blood of Salvation
by Boogermeister
Summary: Castiel finds himself being a 'pet' after being kidnapped by a moster he thought to be fabled. As a devout priest, he prays for escape but soon realizes that his feelings for his captor is changing either for the better or the worse as the days go by. Destiel Vamp!Dean Priest!Cas Dub-con
1. Innocent Taste

Blood of Salvation by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1- Innocent Taste**

Why... did this happen? How can this happen...? Why did his god let it happen... to him...? He could barely breathe, with the tensed squeezing around his neck, as widened bold blue eyes fearfully stared at his attacker who was pinning him down. They were all alone, right in front of the altar in the church. He knew who he was... he was trying to help him not too long ago, not even twenty-four had passed. He was afraid, not because that he might be robbed by this person...

It was because his attacker's facial appearance was inhuman, almost feral... like a demon...

"You smell so lovely, Mister Priest... I shouldn't be that surprised that your blood would smell so pure..." The attacker's voice was dark, husky yet rough around the edge. It didn't sound like that when they first met, and that terrified the victim. He was too paralyzed to struggle from his hold, it was as he was bewitched by the intense green eyes of his attacker.

"Wh-what... are you...?" he managed to gasp out, earning a brief chuckle out of him.

"You don't realize it yet...? I only came back here to thank you for helping me the other day..." he purred deeply, leaning down to him. The victim gasped shakily, seeing that the bright eyes were glowing.

"D-demon...!"

"Demon? That hurts my feelings, you know..." rumbled the attacker with a slight smirk. "I'm far better than that, Padre..." With that, his already sharp teeth became even more sharper and lengthened with a soft growl. His victim shuddered in great shock. The narrowed green eyes glowed brighter, enhanced with flecks of gold around the pupils, before the 'demon' smirked again.

"P-please... don't harm me..." he pleaded weakly. "God have mercy-"

"I could care less about your god, especially since he's simply letting this happen," he growled. "He cannot protect you, he cannot save you... Right now, you're mine..." The priest whimpered weakly. He will die here, no one would know what had happened to him. "You're thinking that I might kill you but I won't, Padre..."

"Wh-what...?"

"Better yet... I will keep you as a personal pet. Or maybe as a blood bank, but I prefer the first one. It'd be a shame if I didn't hit it first beforehand." Through his rumbling, the priest caught some of his words and stiffened.

Blood bank...? As in... "You're... you're a vampire...?" he wheezed out in utter shock and his attacker grinned, leaning down to his terrified face.

"Bingo. There's no other demons like me, Mister Priest..."

_The night before..._

"... This is the third time this week, Dean, this is getting annoying." Lounging on the lumpy black couch, a young man merely rolled his light green eyes as he chugged dark whiskey straight from the bottle. He appeared very handsome to the eye, with a perfectly straight nose to his smirking lips. His golden-bronze hair were styled similar to a crew cut, as he scratched through it with annoyance. "I'm serious, Dean-"

"I heard you the first time... but it's not like they would find out that it's me," he scoffed, vaguely paying attention to the television in front of him.

"You've been going to the same bar to pick up girls, and all three of them had ended up missing...!"

"Missing, but not dead," he pointed out, hearing an exasperated groan behind him. "Come on, Sammy-"

"Don't 'Sammy' me, Dean... the others in this area will figure out that you're being reckless, as usual, and then the hunters will sniff that out. Do you want that to happen?" Dean didn't reply, instead he took a deep gulp of whiskey.

It was annoying to be lectured by his younger brother, even more so that he was supposed to be the representative of the vampire-controlled areas of the state of Montana. Not to mention that they had to be obscured from the human population, considering that they were preternaturally different from them. With a deep sigh, Dean got up from the couch to face his brother. "Sam, it's part of our thing- drinking human blood, bossing other vamps around. That's the point of our bloodline, right?"

His younger brother merely frowned at him, his hazel-green eyes glancing down at him since he was taller by a few inches. They looked particularly different from one another beside the height; Sam's hair was a deep chestnut color that it was close to shoulder-length. He was more fair-skinned than Dean but lacked a dust of freckles like on his brother's face. The only similarity they got was the sharp nose but Dean often joked that it looked too pointy.

"You know... you've only been in power for a little over two years, but you can't act like a petty little king who can't get his way," frowned Sam. "The other purebloods act more discreet of getting their blood, through donors or privately owned blood banks. You go to another direction and snack on the innocent bystanders like they're vending machines."

"Trust me, a lot of those girls at the bar are not that innocent," shrugged Dean and his younger brother huffed at his disregarding attitude. "Look... they're only missing, right? It means that I simply placed them somewhere else after I finished eating, miles away from the nearest towns. Safe but a little disoriented, but I didn't kill them."

"They could still die from the cold or other animal attacks...! Again, this is getting ridiculous, Dean," Sam implored. "Just calm down, okay? When we go out tonight, just be more careful..."

"Sammy, you're such a worry-wort," sighed Dean, taking a few more swigs of booze as he patted him on the shoulder. "I've always been careful. I covered my tracks, I warped up their minds, simple as that. I'm sorry that it's not as fun as going into the woods and suck Bambi's mother dry," he pointed that out to see Sam's annoyed expression.

"It's better than being caught by the hunters," muttered Sam. Finishing the bottle, the older brother merely shrugged as he picked up his leather jacket from the couch.

"Whatever, man... Let's go, the sun's set a while ago," he nodded. "Maybe this time you can baby-sit me as I go bar-hopping on humans."

"You really want me to go with you, Dean?"

"I need a designated driver, you forgot that the town's five miles away," he shrugged.

"That's a lie, it'd take over a dozen bottles of that whiskey before you can get buzzed," grumbled Sam. But he complied and put on his own jacket, as they left their home. It was a cabin, surrounded by trees in the forest, completely obscure that not even human could find it by accident. There was only a small dirt road out of their shelter only they can notice by their sharp eyes. "Do you really wanna take the car, or can we just walk to town?" Sam asked.

"Um, we should forgo the car since you're very paranoid of being seen," joked Dean as he smirked at him. "Five miles, that's a cake walk anyway." The older brother walked ahead, or rather ran off in a blur in a blink of the eye. He crossed the ground very swiftly, jumping over fallen trees and boulders with such ease. He briefly glanced over his shoulder, but already his younger brother was keeping up. Dean was having more fun with the run though Sam was more composed, not breaking a sweat as his eyes caught a small prey darting past him.

"Huh? Sammy...?" Dean stumbled into a complete stop and looked to see that he was gone from his sight. But his ears caught the sound of rustling from the large bushes. He sighed and waited, knowing that his sibling had caught a snack. A few seconds later, Sam stepped out of the bushes, sucking on the limp body of a rabbit. His eyes glowed intensely as he let go of the small animal. Licking the blood off his lips, his sharp teeth retracted and let out a deep sigh.

"Are you done, or do we have to stop every time you eat a woodland creature like a Snickers bar?" questioned Dean.

"Can't I have my own fun, like you say?" Sam shrugged. Not a drop of blood was on him as he tossed the small body aside. "I need to feel at least half-full before letting the hunger get at me."

"I get it... I swear, you're wasting the privilege of being a pureblood," he sighed deeply. Sam ignored him as he jogged off and Dean followed after him. It wasn't like he enjoyed making fun of his brother's 'vegetarian' lifesyle; Sam could consume human blood if he wanted and it would usually be the 'bad' humans. The ones who were usually criminals, Dean noted, but found it tedious to prey for one when he tried it with him one night.

It only took them about ten to fifteen minutes to reach the town of Whitefish, Sam drank the blood of another small animal beforehand but otherwise the two brothers strolled into town without suspicion. It was a nice mountain community and they fit in just fine with their outfits consisted of flannel shirts and worn-out jeans. But Dean glanced around, sniffing the clear cold air for his own prey.

"... Going to the bar again?" asked Sam.

"Maybe," he muttered.

"You think they'll recognize you?"

"I haven't been in this town for the past couple of weeks, so I doubt it," Dean shrugged. "I promise not to make a mess of myself, okay, I won't go around ripping their throats out."

"Good to know," his brother sighed with a light smile.

"Sammy, don't worry about me... I'm always careful," he grinned. "If you want, I can share my food with you."

"Yeah, that sounds arousing- two men sucking on a drunk girl in a dingy plublic bathroom," Sam shrugged. But Dean chuckled as they found the bar, with the elder brother going in first. It would be too obvious for Sam to follow right after him as he decided to pace around the establishment.

"Hahh..." Dean's sharp green eyes took in the sight of the crowded place. It was fairly easy to pick the visiting tourist apart from the locals, it was just as easy to lure one, as he casually looked around. He didn't mind which kind of human to choose; he often saw male and female equally, as food and bedmates.

This time, he chose a guy, a backpacker who was simply going around the country. It was obvious that he was drinking alone in the far corner of counter. But Dean, putting on a charming smirk, could tell another reason why he was alone by the scent on him. "... New in town, huh?" he chatted as he walked up to the tourist.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess," nodded the guy.

"Do you mind if I sit here? It's pretty cramped in this dive," he smirked, sitting on a stool next to him. The tourist smiled lightly, possibly out of politeness, but he didn't seem to wish to strike up a conversation as he nursed his beer. "No need to be shy, I just thought you wanna have a chat. You know, seeing that you're traveling around like Anthony Boudain."

He saw the young man smiling at that and grinned himself, this would be easier than he thought. It only took several minutes, buying his prey beer and conversing over trivial matters. Dean came off as friendly but knew that the poor man was falling under the spell of his alluring eyes. Of course he would hypnotize him, it was the only way he can get his prey to be placid and trusting. Not only that... he could smell that the man was interested in him, and he liked that.

"So... you know what I'm thinking about, right?" he muttered. "A guy like you would never thought to find a guy like me..."

"Uh, yeah... you're a very handsome guy, I'll give you that much," nodded the man, who was slightly drunk after a few more bottles of beer.

"Oh, that's nice of you to say that... How about this, why don't we finish this conversation back at your hotel room? I find you very interesting," Dean suggested, staring straight into his eyes. That did the work, the unsuspecting man seemed to sway in his movement before Dean caught him. "Woah there...!" he chuckled. "Let's get you some fresh air, huh...?"

Nobody paid attention of him dragging the half-limp man out of the bar, as Dean suppressed a deep growl. Not many people were out, meaning thee would be less witnesses as he then walked around the establishment. Behind the building was a dead-end alley, where Sam was patiently waiting while drinking beer.

"Hmm... it's a guy this time, Dean?" he muttered.

"Pretty much," grinned Dean. He pinned the inebriated man against the brick wall, inhaling the scent coming from the bare neck. Only he felt aroused by male and female alike if they catch his eye, where his brother was merely neutral on picking out his food. "Oh, fuck... I didn't think you would be this easy to lure," he murmured, as his eyes glowed. Holding out his hand, he sharply nipped into his thumb, letting out a bit of blood.

"You're compelling him now?" asked Sam.

"This is easier..." He pressed the wound into the man's mouth. Almost instantly, the gaze in his victim's eyes went blank. Dean chuckled softly before holding the man's head back. "Great..." Without hesitating, his teeth contorted into sharp incisors, before clamping into the soft skin. The gratifying taste of blood hit his tongue before Dean took a slow long gulp.

He heard a growl behind him, knowing that Sam could smell the blood but held back his urges. Even as a pureblood, he was second to Dean and couldn't participate unless given permission by his brother. The victim moaned lightly in pain but stayed in place under Dean's hold as the vampire rumbled in delight with a few more gulps.

"Hahh..." Letting go of his neck, he lapped over the wound before his glowing green-gold eyes turned to Sam. "What're you standing there for? You know I like sharing with you, Sammy..." he breathed heavily.

"You got your spit all over it..." frowned Sam.

"Then make a bite for yourself," he muttered. "Come on, this one's still warm." Rolling his glowing eyes, Sam walked up to them, his teeth lengthened and sharpened when he pulled aside the victim's jacket collar. Unlike Dean's bite, he was more careful when he nipped into the skin. The blood of animal had suppressed his hunger so he only slurped up the blood from the smaller wound. Flushed from his own feeding, Dean sighed deeply before taking the man's lips for a sloppy blood-smeared kiss.

"You're making a mess on him," growled Sam after he was done.

"I just wanna taste him..." chuckled Dean as he kissed the compelled man again.

"You're weird, you know I don't really swing that way," he frowned. "If you get a boner over this, I'll punch you in the nose." Dean chuckled again, he was aroused but in more ways than one as he licked the blood around the lips. His loins really were stirring, making his jeans tight, but this was a time for feeding. The one-night stand can wait tomorrow.

"Heh... Should we start finding a second course of the meal?" he smirked, earning a bothersome sigh.

"I'll pass... We need some supplies for the house anyway," muttered Sam. "Let me know when you need to bury the body or something," he added with a light scoff.

"Yeah, yeah..." The man was still out of it when Dean lifted him over his shoulder. He will live from the slight bloodloss, but the vampire already decided to go out of the town as he brisked past his little brother with a blur. Within a few minutes, Dean was in the sloping part of the woods, barely a mile from town. He was only giving his prey a break since he was a tourist, but he shrugged it off as he dropped the man onto the damp ground.

He didn't feel like going back to Whitefish, the town was too small to keep going back and forth for food when the locals could easily identify him. Instead, he turned on his heels and dashed to another direction. Kalispell was fifteen miles away, but that distance was nothing on Dean. He could go halfway across the state before catching a break if he was full with blood. He ran down a rocky slope before landed nimbly onto the side of the main road close to the fairly larger town.

He knew that the vampire communities are broken down into small factions in major towns and cities, managing businesses and even government jobs alongside humans. In Kalispell, there was one faction that resided in blue-collar jobs although plenty of them lived like gangs that would often hassle the locals but not enough to raise alarm to Dean. They knew better than to leave bodies without him knowing, as he was a pureblood and he wouldn't exactly tolerate it.

The other vampires were a different class from him, as they were considered 'mixed'- descendants of vampires who were turned humans coupling with the rare purebloods centuries ago. The human traits within them made them unable to hypnotize their preys properly, these days they had to do the old-fashioned way of flirting with their food.

As Dean wandered into town, a sharp scent of blood was fresh in the air. But it wasn't the blood of a human- it seemed that his bethrens were fighting again, and that annoyed him, as he let out a deep huff. "Damn it..." Within seconds, he ran around the outskirt of town. There was one bar catered to their kind only, but it was also owned by a biker gang. He found those sort annoying, but only knew one member that he could trust fully.

It was eerily quiet when he reached the establishment called the Pentagram. Motorcycles and bikes were parked outside but Dean, smelling that the scent was a lot stronger here, frowned before walking right in. Almost instantly, the vampire patrons turned their eyes on them, they were filled with apprehension and wariness at the sight of their leader.

"Dean..." Dean's green eyes turned to a young petite brunette who was wearing a full-on biker gear.

"Tessa... what's going on here?" he frowned. But he didn't need to look around, not when he already noticed one guy slumped over on one of the pool tables. He could see that he was hurt with a bloody wound on his left shoulder. "It was another bar fight, huh?"

"I wish that it was, Dean..." sighed Tessa with a frown. He glanced at her and his eyes nearly glowed at the meaning of it.

"... When and where did this happen?" he muttered as he strolled up to the pool table. The others saved for Tessa backed away when he looked at the man's condition and frowned at what he saw. "A bullet wound...?"

"It's more than that... it's silver."

Dean snorted in disbelief, but his reaction was annoyance rather than anger. This one was probably careless and that was the cause of his end. "What the fuck was this idiot doing anyway?"

"Two counties over, he was seen by a hunter before he and couple other guys could go out to feed," Tessa replied. "Well... he was foolish enough to attack instead of fleeing, from what they told me."

"... Were they followed?" questioned Dean.

"I don't really know..." That made the pureblood huff in annoyance. Plenty of these vampires were older than him yet they kept making dumb mistakes as if recently turned. "It was two counties to the south, though, I highly doubt that the hunter can find us through the mountains and the woods so easily."

"Still, they fucked it up... Take the body somewhere and burn it, I don't care if they feel offended by it," he frowned as he turned to leave. The biker vamps grumbled by his notions but said nothing against it. Tess, however, followed him out but Dean turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "What? I said the right thing; burn the body when a hunter kills one of us," he frowned at her.

"I'm not saying that you're wrong, Dean..." sighed Tessa, shaking her head. "But what're you going to do about this? There's a good chance that a hunter might find us in this town."

"Even if they do, they can't exactly have no reason to harm us," huffed Dean. "Even they know better than to create a riot if the humans knew that we existed. Maybe if those asshole acted more careful, then I wouldn't have to have them cremate their friend."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, wouldn't you say?" she questioned him, but Dean cracked a smirk at that.

"I don't kill my prey, but you have to admit that it's kinda fun to see those hunters trying to figure out why the victims can't remember the attack," he shrugged, yawning with his unnaturally sharp teeth out.

"They would know that it was a pureblood that's doing this."

"But they don't know who..." he nodded. "Speaking of which, that's what I came here for. Grab me a girl for a drink, no pun intended..."

"Right... Just be careful, O Gracious Leader, us subjects will stand by you whenever you're in trouble," Tessa scoffed but Dean chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

"Nice jab..." he smirked, before running off. He darted past back alleys and shops, the humans that were walking about didn't seem to notice the blur. He only needed to find one more for the night before going home. One or two people was often sufficient depending on his hunger as he finally stopped. This neighborhood was practically isolated despite being a residential area. But it was perfect to find his prey even if he had to wait for a while.

Hiding in the alley behind an apartment building, his mind wandered to that scene in the bar. There was no way that a hunter would have found a vampire so easily in this part. Even among the humans, it would be hard to pinpoint their kind within the crowd. The only thing that set them apart was the subtle glow of their eyes that could be seen in the darkness. Dean couldn't help that his own were doing it at the moment, catching a sight of a woman brisking down the block. She seemed to be in a hurry to get home, and he smirked at that.

"Perfect..." he muttered as he stepped out and silently followed after her. Like a skittish deer, she seemed have sensed him as she slightly glanced over her shoulder. But Dean was being casually, head down with his hands in his pockets as if he was disinterested. Yet, she kept her pace as she reached her apartment building. She took out her keys and attempted to unlock the front door, but not before Dean was suddenly right behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss..." he muttered, and the woman flinched from his presence.

"Goodness!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." Dean smirked lightly. "It's just that I promised to meet up with my little brother in his place. But I forgot my spare key." When he looked up, his bewitching eyes made contact with woman's own. Her tensed stance instantly went lax before he stepped up to her. "Do you mind if I stepped right in to see if he's home...?" he murmured huskily, not breaking contact as he grasped at her arms.

His prey gasped softly, her hand dropping the keys, but she didn't notice when Dean slowly led her away from the building. "Or better yet... I could take you out for a drink. The night's still young after all..."

"I... I need to get home..." she muttered.

"And you will... as soon as I get to know you better, sweetheart..." grinned Dean, leading her to the dark alley. "There's need to be afraid of me..." His eyes glowed even more as he then held her against the wall. The pinprick wound on his thumb had long since healed but he nipped into it once again. "When we're done, you won't even know that it was me... Just another animal attack as usual..." he purred.

_Clank!_

Every muscles in Dean's body tensed suddenly and his eyes widened. He knew of that sound so easily, but groaned in disbelief as he glared over his shoulder. To the normal eyes, one could only see the silhouette of the new stranger but Dean saw who it was. "... Didn't expect a hunter to catch me off-guard," he scoffed softly.

He wasn't afraid of the gun being pointed at him as he took a better look at the hunter. An African-American man closed to middle-aged, dressed like a trucker to avoid being singled out within the human population. An usual strategy for the hunters though Dean found it annoying when he gave off a long exhale. "Do you got a name, or should I deal with the usual silent-type...?" he growled.

"... Do you mind letting go of the woman, vampire?" scoffed the hunter.

"Well, I certainly do mind, this is my dinner after all," Dean growled, his sharp teeth threatened to extend. "Just give me a couple of minutes then I'll be on my way."

"I don't think that's a good idea..." he retorted. "Either you let her go or I'll blast your head off, monster." At the threat, Dean blinked before letting out a small chuckle.

"You might wanna get a second opinion on that, guy," he sneered. "You do realize that you're threatening a pureblood, right?"

"I know, I can tell by the blood on your thumb."

"And you still wanna kill me...? Wow, you must be the dumbest hunter I've come across," he scoffed. "You and I both know of the consequences should a pureblood gets killed by the likes of you."

"Why should it matter? They are all the same anyway," frowned the hunter. "Especially you... who knows if that woman you're holding will die by your feeding." Dean smirked before glancing back at the woman, who was still hypnotized by the eye contact.

"That's impossible, dumbass, a pint or two's enough for me," he clicked his tongue. "But stopping me is pointless, by giving you this woman I can simply find another one. So may I suggest that you walk away and nobody gets hurt..."

"I don't think I like that suggestion, monster..." With that, he aimed the gun right at the vampire's head. The smirk instantly vanished on Dean's face, before growling lowly. He could easily flee or overpower him, wondering if he should take Sam's advice and do the former. But being a highly ranked vampire, he had too much pride to do so, as he let go of the woman.

"Take her, you can have her..." he growled. "But... you cannot stop me from ripping off your arm." All of the sudden, he pushed his supposed prey toward the hunter, catching him by surprise.

"Ugh...!" The hunter stumbled back by the force. He didn't have a chance to look up to see Dean disappearing out of sight. But just as fast, Dean reappeared behind him, his fingernails sharpened into claws as he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Fucker...!" he snarled, slamming him into the brick wall. The woman that fell from Dean's push, blinked into consciousness before looking around in confusion.

"What... where...?" she mumbled before she looked and saw the two men, with Dean's true form showing right in front of her fangs and all. "Ah... Ahh! S-someone, help me...!" she shrieked in horror, as she staggered to her feet and ran off. Dean's prey running away was the least of his problems, as he tried not to use all his strength to pin his opponent down.

"Y-you beast...!" gritted the hunter. He attempted to move his hand but the pureblood grabbed his wrist and twisted it, knocking the gun right out of his hand. "Argh...!"

"I warned you... You should've let me be, hunter," he growled, the golden rims in his glowing eyes enhanced. It was easier to scare the now disarmed hunter, rather than the need to kill him. With a snarl, he tossed him into the abandoned pile of trash cans with a crash. Dean kicked the gun away before stalking up to him. "I didn't even throw you that hard..." he scoffed. "I would decide to take your blood, but I'm a very picky person. Yours probably tastes like shit..."

The hunter groaned and coughed when he attempted to get up but he was still slumped over the garbage. Dean smirked a little, he had never confronted a hunter like this before, usually he would be gone just after feeding on his victims. Still, this one didn't hesitate with his threats, not even the most advanced hunters would dare to mess with the purebloods.

"Well... thanks to you, I need to find another meal," he smirked. "By the time you'll wake up, I'll be long gone, buddy. I doubt you can find a pureblood like me so easily."

"Don't... act so cocky, demon...!" the hunter gritted.

"Hm...?" Dean stepped closer, just before he caught a glint in his opponent's hand. A second later, he realized what it was with his eyes widened in surprise. But the was much too late. "A-ahh...!" he hissed out in sudden pain, feeling a gush of his own blood from his right leg. He stumbled back, glaring at the hunter who was getting to his feet.

He was holding a dagger but it wasn't an ordinary weapon, judging by the searing pain Dean was feeling on his wound. "You sly fucker... I didn't think you would have another weapon on you...!" he snarled lowly.

"One of the aspects of being a hunter," panted the man. Dean bared his pointed fangs, but staggered back. No doubt that his subordinates would smell the scent of their leader's blood. He doesn't wish to cause a slaughter between the enemies if this one were to be killed and the other hunters finds out.

"Tch, you just had to jinx me, Sammy..." he muttered under his breath as he glared at him. "You got lucky, asshole... but if I find you again, I won't hesitate to maul you..." He took another step back before dashing out of sight. He hissed with each quick steps, the burning effect of silver was getting to him as blood soaked over his pants leg.

"Dean...!" The pureblood was back to the bar at the edge of town. Almost instantly, Tessa was by his side as the biker vampires rushed out to see him panting heavily. "Holy hell, Dean, what happened...?!" Tessa questioned in disbelief.

"Oh, nothing... I just had a run-in with a crazy hunter a second ago," gritted Dean.

"Are you serious- Damn it, I knew that this would happen...!" scoffed Tessa while the other vampire clamored in surprise.

"What does this mean?"

"This hunter just hurt our leader...!"

"We should kill this bastard-"

"No! Nobody kills anybody...!" growled Dean and the lesser vampires quickly silenced themselves. "This is my mistake and mine alone... but don't go reckless like a fucking bunch of headless chickens! Do not pursue this hunter, or you'll be asking for it, got it...?"

"Damn it, Dean..." Tessa scoffed softly, her honey-brown eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"And you... don't tell Sam about this," he hissed at her. "No doubt he'll bash me up for fucking around."

"But you would have to go home sooner of later..."

"Not unless I heal myself up first," growled Dean. But it was easier said than done, wounds caused by silver take a lot longer to heal even after consuming blood. "... If Sam calls for me, tell him that I'm hunting to the east. I'm sure he won't worry too much."

"Fine, just be careful, idiot..." Tessa frowned. Dean barely nodded, before rushing out of town in a blur. He wasn't sure where to go in the eastern counties but he should manage to get to the nearest town he finds. As long as Sam doesn't find out about his fumble against a hunter.

His younger brother constantly worried about his behaviors despite of being a leader of this state. If anything, Sam would constantly be on his tail if given a chance. "Shit...!" he hissed as he stumbled to a stop, leaning against a large tree. The pain was terrible, it seemed that the wound was deeper than he thought. He now needed to drink some blood immediately before he could go farther. Slumped, he listened for any creature close enough for him to catch. It was a chilly damp night, typical of the late winter season, no doubt plenty of small animals were hibernating.

"Damn... Damn it," he panted. From a corner of his eyes, he could see a little brown rabbit sniffing nearby. It didn't even have a chance to notice Dean, before it was suddenly snatched up by the ears. A short shriek was emitted but it was quickly silenced once the sharp fangs shredded into its throat. "Hmm..." Dean sighed at the thick sweet taste of blood.

But it wasn't enough, he drained the animal as quickly as he bit it. Licking his stained lips, he dropped the carcass before deciding to rush for the nearest town. Or any town for that matter, before he collapsed from the pain...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Reading through the financial files under a single lamp, a young man sighed tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. Though the funding for his church wasn't in the red, he was pretty close to it with the donation from his patrons were barely scrapping by. But that was what he gets for choosing the life of priesthood almost five years ago. Scratching through his messed up black-brown hair for the umpteenth time, he looked up to see the wall clock perched to the right.

"Eleven-thirty...?" he muttered quietly. He had been here for too long, he realized as he stored the files away. Slowly, he got up, joints cracked from being too stiff for long, before walking around his desk. On the little tag sign, it read, _'Father Castiel Novak'_, that was his name.

Despite being young, he wore a full Catholic garment of a jet-black cossack and slacks, with a white collar snugly wrapped around his neck. Also around his neck was a simple gold cross, the only jewelry he owned as he fiddled with it. He tried to figure out what to plan for the coming weekend, even though it would be the usual sermon. But he could think about it later, as he unbuttoned the cossack and hung it on the coat rack in exchange for his warm beige overcoat.

If Castiel had left earlier, he could have went home without the need of a scarf. But the temperature dropped by at least ten degrees plus the winding was kicking up, judging by the bare branches creaking outside. He left his office, then walked down a small hallway to the side door. "Oh, I forgot..." he mumbled, doubling back to enable the alarm system. He rushed out the side door afterwards and locked it, shivering when a strong breeze hit him.

In this small city of Great Falls, everything was virtually quiet. There was no reason for the priest to feel worry of being seen walking late at night as he glanced around. Because this was an old church, the small graveyard behind it seemed unsettling in the dark. Not that he was afraid, of course, instead he found it hauntingly interesting. If it had snowed, it would look beautiful, that was his opinion.

As he wrapped the coat around himself, Castiel sighed deeply as he walked around the historical structure for the front gate. It was padlocked as he reached for the keys in his pocket, just as he heard soft thud behind him.

"Ughhh..."

Castiel paused in his action in an instant, wondering what he had just heard. For a second, he thought it was tree branch that had fallen but then again he would have heard a snap beforehand. Bold blue eye glinted under the dull street light as he glanced over his shoulder. The sound came from the small graveyard, where he now assumed that an old tombstone was tipping over. But unexpectedly, it wasn't, as he heard a painful groan that was definitely human.

"Huh...?" He squinted his eyes as his expression scrunched into confusion. There was no way that anyone other than him could be on this property. Even with the alarm on, the church had nothing truly valuable saved for priceless bibles and crucifixes that had been around for decades, so there was no way that a thief would bother to break in. Still, it was best to see for himself, patting the pocket of his slacks to make sure his phone is on hand just in case.

He carefully walked back around, the only light available dimmed away as he reached the small plot. "He... Hello...?" he called out tentatively. "Is someone here...?" He heard the groan again and his head whipped to the left, but the groan didn't exactly sound human this time. It sounded like... a wounded wolf or some other animal. Still confused, Castiel took out his phone and clicked it into flashlight mode.

"Hello...?" he called out and stepped to the left.

"Get... get away..." It was a guttural painful sound, that made him freeze. He should be afraid, he should back off and call for help. But when the bright light shone on a row of tombstones, he saw dark red droplets of what looked like blood on the stones. His eyes widened at the sight before looking ahead. He could see a slumped form of a person just yards away, leaning against one of the larger monuments.

"Wha... what happened? Are you okay?" Castiel gasped out in shock. With the light, he saw a man with a bloody leg wound. He was slouched over, breathing heavily from the pain. "Dear Lord...! You're hurt...!" he gasped sharply as he rushed up to him.

"D-don't...!" the man gritted and flinched away when the priest crouched down. This person doesn't even know that he was in danger; he only saw the injury on him... not the glowing eyes or the sharp teeth.

"Please, sir, I can help you... Can you get up?" asked Castiel and the man quickly shook his head. "Hold on, I'll call 911-"

"No...!" he snapped and Castiel flinched at that. "I need... no help...!" The priest frowned in utter befuddlement, staring at him then at the blood-soaked pants leg. It looked pretty bad but this man didn't seem to want to seek for the emergency room. Then again, he had never seen this person before... he might be a drifter who had gotten attacked. But from where and by whom, he wondered for a second. "Just stay away from me... I'll be fine..."

"N-no, I cannot... Just stay right here, I can fix you up," Castiel insisted hastily, before getting to his feet and rushing back to the side door.

All the while, Dean hissed in his breath now that priest was gone albeit the sound of the alarm system going off for a few seconds. That was much too close, he had thought for sure that his fangs would be seen but the concern over his leg injury was good for that human's ignorance. Inhaling, his mind already imprinted on the priest's scent.

He wasn't sure if it was out of hunger, but the smell was so good on him. So natural, barely a hint of body spray or any other disgusting chemical on him. He knew that type of scent before but he never suspected that it was coming from a man like him... Then again, being a priest, of course that man would smell so... _pure_...

He was coming back, his nostrils flared as he looked away, trying not to hear the rushed pounding of the priest's heartbeats. "Here... let me clean the wound, sir," Castiel muttered, opening up the first aid kit.

"You're wasting your time, Padre... I told you I don't need your help," groaned Dean. Castiel raised an eyebrow at the nickname but shook it off as he took out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"This is going to hurt..." he warned as he opened it and poured the clear liquid over the wound. Dean hissed and clawed his fingers into the old soil, it took all his might not to shred this human apart. The liquid burned as much as that silver dagger, before Castiel cleaned away the blood with some gauze. "I'm sorry, but since you didn't wish to go to the ER-"

"Yeah, but still I didn't want your help..." grunted Dean. The priest's scent was evident even in the cold damp air, but pursed his lips together to conceal his teeth. This human shouldn't be his next target, he wasn't the type to go after those who had faith in their god. Not that he believed in their deity, since he was a 'monster' like in the stories...

But Castiel didn't seem to notice it, as he wrapped the bandage around the thigh. "Are you okay, now...?" he muttered, glancing up at him. There was still a burning pain in his wound, but Dean barely nodded. "Can you stand up...?" he asked, the light from his cellphone shining on the vampire's face. Dean squinted at that, his eyes couldn't glow under artificial light but his vision was sensitive to the blinding shine and shielded his face with his hand.

"Just gimme a minute, I-" As soon as he glanced up, his pupils dilated at the sight of the priest's face. For a Man of the Cloth, he had never thought that he was good looking. Hell... even for a human, he had never seen eye color that intense. It looked like liquid sapphire, full of concern yet confusion. He then absorbed the rest of his face, seeing that the priest have yet to shave with the stubbles coming out of his fair skin. The ruffled unkempt black-brown appeared unusual for a priest but on this human... "Fucking hell..." he rumbled in surprise.

"Beg pardon...?" muttered Castiel.

"Uh, sorry..." With a grunt, Dean slowly get to his feet. "Thanks a lot, Padre..."

"But- Are you sure you're okay, sir...?" Castiel frowned in concern. "I can still help you if you want. That's the point of my job, after all..."

"Nah, I'm really good."

"But... you were attacked, I should call the police-" he insisted, but his voice cut short when he was suddenly gripped by the jawline. He felt the firmness of this man's hold as his widened eyes stared at the intense green ones. But Dean didn't use hypnosis on him, instead he took the opportunity to take in more on this human's face. The priest didn't look afraid of him, yet apprehensive of his next move. And the next thought was getting some more blood, as the vampire felt the throbbing pulse so close to his fingers.

"No police... I'll be on my way so I'll leave you alone," he gritted lowly, willing himself to remove his hand.

"But-"

"No cops, got it? I'm already in enough trouble as it is," he warned. "But I should thank you for patching me up... Good night, Padre." As Dean took a step back, the priest blinked out of his stupor and cleared his throat.

"It's Castiel..." he mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Uh- it's Castiel, sir, not Padre," Castiel answered with a nod. "Father Castiel, to be exact..." Still under the light, Dean blinked in surprise. He couldn't remember the last time a human address their names. And for some reason, he found it interesting. For once, his sharp teeth retracted in time as he put up a small smirk.

"Castiel, huh...? That's a cute one," he muttered. Castiel frowned in slight confusion at that before shaking it off.

"What's your name, then...? It'd be unfair of me not to know it when I help," he muttered. Despite of his pain, Dean smirked again. This human was very interesting to be around, but not now. His hunger was aching at him and he couldn't ignore it for too long.

"My name...? Well... it's-" he rumbled, before suddenly knocking the phone away from the priest's hand. That caught Castiel off guard and flinched by the action, making the phone tumble to the ground.

"Ah...! Oh no!" he gasped, the light concealed by the dirt as he quickly reached down for it. "Goodness, what was that about...?" he questioned in disbelief when he looked up at the injured man.

Only that... the man was suddenly gone.

"What in the Lord's name...?" he frowned. With the light, he peered around the small graveyard but the man was nowhere to be seen. That couldn't be possible, the iron gates surrounded the property and it was impossible to climb over since they were rusty and little over six feet high. He glanced back at the church, remembering that he left the side door opened.

Hastily picking up the first aid kit, he jogged back inside. But there was no sign of that man, he would have left a bloody handprint or something on the wall, Castiel realized. He frowned in disbelief, it was as if the man had simply vanished into thin air. Not that he didn't believe in ghosts, but there was just no way that he treated an injured spectre. He shook his head, maybe he should sleep it off and then figure it out in the morning.

Putting away the first aid kit, Castiel finally left the church alarm enabled and all. Whoever that person was, he wondered how he was able to leave here with that injury. Or better yet, how he was able to get onto the property in the first place. But as he locked the gate and walked down the block, he didn't realize that a pair of glowing green-gold eyes were on him. Dean, perched on the heavy branch of a tree nearby, let out a soft growl as he watched the priest dwindling away.

His hunger was very evident, yet he was able to curb it down even after being so close to him. His scent and pulse were so close to him... He was surprised at himself for not ripping into his neck. Maybe he could stick around this town for a while, to see if his instincts were working right for a pureblood.

As he was pondering about it, he suddenly felt a buzz in his jeans pocket and frowned, there was a good chance that it might be his meddlesome brother. He was right, checking out the caller ID after taking out his phone. "Great... What is it, Sammy?" he grumbled when he answered it.

"Where are you, Dean?" asked Sam.

"I... don't really know, I just rushed into some random town in the east," he grumbled.

"East where?"

"East to my ass, that's what..." he snorted. "Don't worry about it so much, idiot. Let's just say that I'm taking an overnight trip. Just let me know when something's up over there, okay...?"

"Goddamn it, Dean. Does this overnight trip involve getting laid or getting drunk off blood?" his brother questioned.

"... Who knows, it might be a bit of both," smirked Dean, looking back down the block but the priest was already gone from his sight. He could hear Sam scoffing in absolute annoyance but that was the least of his problem.

"Why... am I even related to you...? Why do I even bother...?" Sam grumbled. "You're only lucky that you get to be the leader because you're the oldest... But remember, the others had been talking about us lately. Just be careful, all right?" Dean's expression shifted and he frowned at that. He knew what that mean, something that even he was apprehensive about what the other pureblooded leaders would say about him.

"I know what I'm doing, Sammy..." he rumbled quietly. "Those other assholes can suck it. As long as I'm the leader and you're safe, everything's gonna be fine. That's all it matters."

"Sure, Dean, I trust you on that..." muttered Sam in a relieving tone. "Call me on the next sunset, okay?"

"All right, whatever..." With that, he hung up the cellphone. He knew that Sam would be okay by himself, but he doesn't wish to leave him alone for too long. They have dealt with that on more than one occassion, with often disasterous consequences... Dean groaned and scratched at his stomach. He needed to find someone around here fast, his specific desires going low. Hell, he would suck on a hobo if he has to, as long as he find a hotel to hole in for the day.

And maybe a new pair of jeans while he at it...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As soon as he began to doze off, Castiel blinked himself awake with a shiver. He didn't get enough sleep last night, simply because he was so worried about that man he helped last night. The stranger looked fairly young from what he can remember in the dark graveyard, possibly in his mid to late-twenties. He dressed like a drifter or possibly a trucker, but he wouldn't know.

But the only things that bothered him the most... were the man's voice and the bright green eyes. Though the man was in pain, he spoke in a growling but husky manner so maybe then again he really was injured enough to speak like that. But then... those sharp green eyes seemingly pierced right through his soul. In fact, that was the main reason that he couldn't sleep. It was so eerie...

Castiel shivered once more the moment he blinked and looked around. The church basement was currently being used for a community meeting- something about a bake sale for next week, but he kept zoning out on it. Maybe he should have gotten coffee this morning instead of rushing here after a fretful night. "Father Castiel, are you all right...?" asked one of his patrons and he nodded.

"Restless sleep..." he muttered quietly before standing up from his seat. "I'll go to my office for some files..." It was partially true, but he made a brief gesture of the cross over his chest just in case as he left the basement. He felt so tired, it couldn't help to take a brief nap.

The bright green eyes brought up in his mind once again and groaned tiredly. He wasn't sure why it kept coming up, it almost seemed haunting yet... oddly alluring at the same time. That sound so... strange to think that... As he walked out to the main area of the church, he took a quick glance at the altar. The giant crucifix with the weeping Son loomed over him, and he absentmindedly fiddled with his own tiny one around his neck.

It never gets old, he thought to himself. Just the sight of it gave him anxiety. That was probably the point of this religion, to be afraid of doing anything remotely wrong that can be considered a sin, even telling a white lie he had done earlier. But his anxiety was suddenly cut off, when he heard a hard pounding on the heavy entrance doors.

It sounded very harsh, especially since the doors were made of oak. Or walnut- he never kept track of the facade anyway, as he brisked past the pews. "It's open...! It's not locked, it's opened...!" he called out as he opened one of the doors. But when he did it, his heart stopped at the sight of the visitor. "It's... It's you..." he gasped quietly.

Dean grinned in greeting, looking appeared as if he hadn't been injured at all last night since he was standing up just fine. As a matter of fact, he had on a pair of new jeans to replace the torn bloody one. Castiel stared at him with squinty eyes, he didn't get a good look at him last night with the phone light but he was certain that it was him.

"So it is you, from last night..." he confirmed, with a small but relieved smile.

"Hey there, Padre..." nodded Dean, his green eyes concealed by a pair of reflective aviator sunglasses. Castiel blinked at that in slight confusion before the other man chuckled softly. "What's wrong? You didn't expect me to see you again...?" he asked.

"N-no, um, I'm glad that you're here and all right but- Oh excuse me, do you wish to come in?" stammered Castiel, stepping inside.

"Really? Don't mind if I do," smirked Dean, walking right in with his hands in his jacket pockets. "I honestly thought that you wouldn't be here, seeing that not all priests live in churches..."

"Oh, some do, depending on the size of the property," Castiel answered honestly, making the vampire glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That was supposed to be a joke," he pointed out.

"Oh... I'm sorry-"

"Oh, that's all right, Padre, my sense of humor's pretty eccentric that most people don't get it," he grinned. Castiel smiled back a little, but it was almost awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry, but I don't get why you kept calling me Padre, sir..." he sighed.

"But that's what you are, Padre is just the cool Spanish way to call a priest," nodded Dean. "It kinda sounds badass, don't you think so?"

"Um, I prefer being more humble than... that word," mumbled Castiel, visibly making himself stiff at 'badass'. But concern quickly took over as he glanced over at the right leg. There was no way that a deep wound like that would heal over so quickly. "Um, your leg..." he pointed out, and Dean let out a brief chuckle.

"Yeah, I just needed to sleep it off for a while," he grinned, though not too much to show his sharp teeth. "Then after that, I downed an entire bottle of whiskey. That's when I realized I needed to come by to thank you."

"Oh... that's good and all, but I don't think that wise to be drinking so early in the afternoon, especially with such strong liquor," Castiel frowned with slight distress. That didn't really make any sense, consuming large quantities of alcohol while on the mend. But the other man didn't seem to mind of it as he casually strolled up to the decorative altar.

Dean glanced at the large crucifix and merely frowned. One thing that popped up in his mind was how overstated the relic looked, but kept it to himself as he looked away. "... It's a little overwhelming to look at, right?" Castiel asked quietly, noticing his reaction.

"Yeah, having a dude wailing like that would make someone uneasy," he muttered, and the priest blinked at his disregarding tone.

"... You don't have faith for yourself, my good man?" he questioned.

"The only faith I have is to live another day like crazy," shrugged Dean. "But if you ask my brother, he would give you a better answer since he's the better of the bunch."

"I see... That's not a good thing, it's best to have faith especially when the times go dire," Castiel deliberated. "I doubt it was a coincidence when I found you injured last night. That was probably part of God's plan for you, sir."

"Yeah, if you think so..." he shrugged again. He gazed over at Castiel, who was very close to him, as he took a silent inhale. So he was right about this human's clean scent, and no doubt that his blood was untainted. Good thing that he had drunk enough liquor to hold down his hunger for a while, yet he couldn't help but feel intrigued by this innocent aura he was giving off. "Tell me, Padre..." he muttered.

"I'm called Father Castiel, sir," Castiel corrected him, his stern blue eyes on his smirking face. "And I think it's polite that you address your name as well."

"Oh, right... Guess you can call me James Dean," he grinned lightly, making the priest befuddled by his answer. "You know, like the coolest rebel in American history, a famous Hollywood actor from the fifties...?"

"I don't really know, I barely have any knowledge of pop culture," Castiel shrugged. "That's one of the cons of being a priest, I guess..."

"Really? You look young enough to know someone famous," Dean nodded. "You're like, what- 25, 28...?"

"I'm thirty," he muttered, almost sheepishly as he glanced at... anything but Dean.

"And you're the charge of this place?"

"It's a privilege to be serving the Lord regardless of my age... Mister Dean," he frowned a little. Dean simply chuckled, before pacing around the priest. The human didn't notice the way the vampire stalking around him, how the green eyes were glowing behind the sunglasses. But Dean played it cool, pretending to admire the architecture of the holy place.

"Such a big responsibility on you... It's a shame that you can't have the fun as I would always have," he remarked quietly. "Chugging on shots, getting into bar fights..." he muttered, internally smirking that Castiel glanced up at him in utter surprise, as if it was mortifying to hear it here. "Hell, I can't remember the number of women I've slept with."

"Wha... to say such things in here...!" he gasped, shaking his head as he took a quick cross over his chest. Dean glanced at him, noticing the embarrassing blush on his cheeks and ears.

"If you think that's bad, you should see the list of guys I banged as well," he chuckled teasingly. Castiel inhaled sharply at that, glaring at Dean in what looked like disgust as he grasped at his little gold cross. "... Do you still think that God has plans for me, Padre?"

"I... I cannot believe you've lived in such sin," Castiel frowned.

"Well it's my sin, and I'm responsible for it, that's my opinion," shrugged Dean, with a serious frown. "I wouldn't see the point of asking for forgiveness if I myself think I've done nothing wrong. That's just how I roll..." But the priest looked dismayed, not sure how to think of this man whom he had helped the night before.

He had done the right thing, as it was his responsibility as a religious man to do so. "You... you were hurt, surely you must have thought that God could help you in some way," he reasoned.

"I've had worse, that's why I'm feeling fine after that slash on my leg," he muttered.

"But- I'm confused... That cannot be possible, Mister Dean...!" frowned Castiel.

"Well, I'm a strange man, and you just happened to help me at the right place and time," nodded Dean. "If you believe that it was divine intervention or something like that, then that's you. You're the priest here, not me." When he walked up to him, he patted at his shoulder. Castiel flinched, not because he was being touched, but he hadn't expected an appreciative smirk on Dean's face when he looked up.

"I didn't come here to be preached on or to have my soul saved, I just wanna thank you for helping me last night," he smirked, before lifting up his sunglasses to reveal his mesmerizing green eyes. Castiel instantly froze by his sharp stare, but just as fast Dean put the eyewear back on. "Thanks a lot, Cas, I'll find a way to pay you back," he grinned, as he turned to leave. Castiel stood there for moment, wondering what had just happened before blinking in realization.

"C-Cas...?" he questioned as he looked back at the man.

"It's easier to say than 'Father Castiel', right?" Dean smirked with a quick wave. Blinking, Castiel just watched him opening the heavy door and stepped out. That was... so peculiar... As a Catholic, he should be praying for that man's soul for his wrongdoings. But Dean was nonchalant over his so-called sins, saying that it was his problems alone.

Not only that, he was so... nice. A little rough around the edge but he was somewhat polite, after all he was thanked for helping him. Nodding to himself, he walked up to the first row of the pews and sat down. Clasping his hands over his lap, he merely looked ahead before he let out a heavy sigh. "I know I've done the right thing... yet that man didn't wish to be pestered by faith or belief," he muttered, imploring blue eyes gazing up at the arched ceiling.

He was obviously met with silence but he expected that. "... Mister Dean said that he doesn't want to be saved, that he didn't mind condemning his soul for eternal damnation," he sighed. "He would rather be happy with the life he has now, even though it's not the right... lifestyle..." He frowned at himself at that; he didn't want to sound so judgmental. Having premarital sex with women was one thing, but sleeping with men also shouldn't be right.

Dean, however, didn't look the type to be bisexual. He was simply a handsome looking man- and he meant it in a simple platonic way. Blinking, he realized that he was scrunching up his face from thinking so much. That was a force of habit as he shook his head. Still, he wished if he could talk to him more, wondering if that man might come back.

Meanwhile, Dean shuddered from being out in the daylight. Although the sun was completely covered by the cloudy sky, he could feel the warmness on his face. He wanted to go back to that busted hotel he was staying and crawl into bed, but he lingered in front of the cream-colored church. "... 'Garrison of the Lord Catholic Church', that's a mouthful..." he muttered after noticing the sign on the gate. He glanced at the church and smirked. Despite of the noises of the streets behind him, he could clearly hear Castiel muttering to himself.

And he was talking about Dean, who chuckled softly. Never would he have thought that he would feel more than interested of the priest. That type of human should be off-limits... In the vampire community, humans of certain professions cannot be fed on in order to avoid a scandal in their world. Politicians, law enforcement... and members of the clergy.

And yet Dean wanted this one, his instincts aching against common sense as he let out a deep but inaudible rumble. Even his sharp teeth threatened to creep out, but he kept calm as he willed himself to walk away from the church. He wasn't sure why... but his instincts seemed to be rewiring itself at the thought of 'Cas'. That he should have him... not to just to have a taste of his untainted blood, but something more...

Maybe if he were to go back to sleep now then the instincts would go away. But he instantly doubted that, as he was a vampire. And by nature, vampires usually go with their urges, regardless of their own laws. Dean groaned softly, feeling a sense of arousal in his lower stomach. "Damn, I'm getting a blood-boner over a priest... great," he muttered to himself with a light smirk.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"..." Blinking tiredly, Castiel opened his eyes. His mind fuzzy for moment, thinking that he was at home. But instead of his bed, he was slumped over his desk before he slowly sat up and stretched out his arms. "Goodness..." he yawned out. "I can't believe I really fell asleep... God forgive me." He shook his head to shake off the sleep, wondering how long he was out. But he knew that it was evening by the darkness in his office.

He frowned in surprise and glanced at the wall clock. Just past eight-forty. Meaning that he was asleep for over four hours after that afternoon meeting. Castiel should feel ashamed for falling asleep like that, but after meeting that Dean person, it felt like a sense relief washed over him. Getting to his feet, he yawned again and took off his cossack. It was time to leave in order to start the new day. Tomorrow was Friday, meaning that it would be a busy weekend as usual.

He grabbed for his coat as he left the office, the silence in the House was very comforting to him. But the moment he stepped out, a sense of uneasiness instantly fell on him. But why...? He had never felt like that before, whenever he was all alone in the church.

But then again... he had forgotten to put up the alarm after everybody was gone.  
He wasn't paranoid of a burglar being in here, but just to make sure... Castiel turned to go to the main area of the church, hoping that the main doors were properly locked. Under the darkness, the surroundings looked haunting but the priest could care less as he checked. All four bolts were secured, he remembered doing so, but he couldn't shake off this feeling he was having, as if he had forgotten to do something.

"... Long day at the office, huh?"

The instinctive reaction was to shout out in fright, but Castiel felt his voice caught in his throat, only giving out a choked gasp. He whirled around with widened eyes, seeing if there was anybody in here. And there was... in the front row of pews, as he noticed someone sitting there. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like a heart attack.

"Wh-wh-who's there...?" he gasped shakily.

"... It's me, Cas, remember...?" The familar rough voice shook Castiel in absolute surprise, before the shadowy figure stood up. "The guy you helped out the other night, James Dean...?"

"Wha... Mister Dean...?!" Castiel nearly hyperventilated, coughing when he tried to gasp for air. "How... on earth... did you get in? I locked the doors-"

"Yeah, about that... I figured that the front door would be bolted up, so I went around the back and picked the side door," Dean replied almost in a cocky manner. "Don't worry about it, I didn't damage the lock or anything-"

"You broke in here, in the House of the Lord?" the priest questioned, the shock mixing in with disbelief.

"Well, I thought the church welcome anybody," he said, calmly walking up to the flustered man. "Also... I wanna talk to you, if you don't mind." Castiel looked up at the man with such incredulity, realizing that he was still wearing sunglasses.

"But... at this time of night, when I was about to leave? Not to mention that you broke into here," he shook his head. "Mister Dean, may I suggest that you leave now. I have helped you as it was my duty, but you've just committed a crime and because of that, I might have to call the cops on you."

But the threat didn't seem to deter Dean. In fact, he grinned at that as he chuckled softly. His throaty yet smooth laugh echoed within the hollow air of the church. The sound of it sent Castiel shivers down his spine, making the coat slip from his arms in a frumpy thump. "I'm not a criminal, Cas," he murmured quietly. "Sure, I'm a pretty big sinner- based on my debauchery that I mentioned to you earlier... But I'm simply asking for a chat with you."

"I... I don't know- You still came in illegally," Castiel frowned in disbelief. "Maybe I'd talk to you if you apologize about breaking in. I wouldn't mind forgiving about it, but it's late and I should go home."

"That's the thing, I'm only here for one more night and that's tonight," grinned Dean. "Just hear me out, okay, Cas...?" The priest looked at him, wondering whether or not to trust this man. Breaking into public property just to have a discussion sounded like an ill idea in the first place. But he did wonder of meeting him again. Plus, he supposed that he could forgive him right here and now for such a brash behavior since nothing was stolen or broken.

He glanced at his face concealed by the aviator glasses, wondering why he was wearing it in the dark. By now he calmed down with a nod, before taking a deep breath. "... As long as you're sorry about the break-in, I might hear you out, Mister Dean," nodded Castiel.

"That's good to hear..." grinned Dean. "But first... I have something to show you, Cas..."

"Hmm, and what's that?"

"My eyes... they can be very... intimidating, to say the least..." he warned as he finally took off the glasses. But... as he opened his eyes, he instantly noticed the stunned look on the priest's face. Castiel was speechless- that word should be an understatement- as he looked at Dean's green eyes. It was intense as he thought it was... he had just never thought that they would be glowing reflectively in near darkness.

"Dear Lord..." he breathed out, transfixed by the sight of it. His hand couldn't even move to gesture the cross, because his mind automatically went to something else. That the eyes were more than unnatural...

Dean expected that type of reaction from the priest, his smirk fell as he blinked a few times. "Shocking, isn't it...?" he sighed.

"You're... wearing contacts, right?" Castiel managed to question him, his hitched voice coming out raspy. There was just no way that could be right.

"No, my eye's 100 percent real, Padre..." Dean replied. "Sure, they're a little uneasy to look at... but it doesn't mean that I'm different. Well... I _am_ different, but you should understand that, right? You cannot judge me... for what I am..."

"Wha-what're you talking-" The air gushed out of Castiel's lungs, when he was suddenly pinned against the wooden. His widened eyes stared at Dean in utter shock. He couldn't move his arms, feeling that the other man was gripping them firmly. "Wha..." he tried to talk, but his voice felt constricted once again. Not with the glowing green eyes on him.

"... Look at me, _Castiel_..." rumbled Dean, staring straight into the priest's frightened eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you... Just like I said, I just wanna see you one last time."

"B-but..."

"I just want a taste of it... Your smell is so pure and innocent, I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't wrong about this," he growled softly. "It's been a while since I had a taste of virgin, but you're actually the first guy... that I find interested in..."

"Wha... W-wait a minute, what're you talking about...?" Castiel gasped at him. He was afraid and confused at Dean, who frowned back in confusion.

"... Hm? Wait... you're not hypnotized at this moment?" he rumbled.

"Hypnotized? Y-you're speaking nonsense...!" gasped Castiel. "I don't know what you're talking about but I need to ask you to leave this instant...!" But Dean didn't seem to hear him, as he grimaced in utter befuddlement.

This doesn't make any sense, the powers of the purebloods were absolute, even the most confident human can fall under the compelling spell. But... this one, there was no actual effect on him through the eye contact. Then that meant... the priest was seeing his eyes as abnormally strange, and it was scaring the human. "Shit... how that fuck can this happen...?!" he hissed, making Castiel flinch.

"P-please, Mister Dean... let me go..." he tried to reason though with a shaky voice. "I've no precious valuables, and neither does the church... If you leave now, I will forgive you of your sins and I won't call the police on you-"

"No... you saw my face, we already met because of it..." growled Dean, as the glow in his eyes suddenly intensified. "I could give you my blood, that might work..." Castiel felt his heart beating harshly, this man was sounding too deranged to believe. Glowing eyes, giving blood...? He must get away from him, as he began to struggle.

"Please-"

"Don't," Dean growled at him, his sharp teeth already extending out of his gums.

"Lord have mercy...!" Castiel gasped sharply in horror at the sight of it. "You're a demon...?!"

"No, Mister Priest... I'm something else..." Before the priest could react, his body suddenly felt like he was being thrown harshly. He yelled out in pain when he landed onto his back, before feeling his neck being constricted by his now attacker's hand. He gasped, he could still breathe but it was hard to utter a scream.

Fearful tears stung his sapphire blue eyes, as he realized that he was in front of the altar. The sight of the sorrowful grimace on the Son above him made it all the more terrifying. He stared wide-eyed at Dean, who had him pinned down as he growled lowly. His expression was mostly composed but deep down he was savoring the smell of fear coming off the priest. He could even tell fast his pulse was going by his blood flow, something that was making him aroused as he gave out a deep exhale.

"You're lucky that I already fed before coming to see you..." he growled. "But... it doesn't mean that I won't have a taste of you. Seeing you like this, I might not even leave a mark on you afterwards but who knows..."

Castiel gasped out, still afraid of what this man was, of what he was doing to him. "Wh-what... are you trying to do me?" he wheezed out in absolute fright. Dean's eyes glowed again as he soon put up a eerily charming smirk, showing off his sharpened incisors.

"Well... you just smell so lovely, Mister Priest... I shouldn't be that surprised that your blood would smell so pure..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Read and Review

I'll update ASAP!


	2. Cabin Fever

Blood of Salvation by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2- Cabin Fever**

Dean wasn't sure how to react exactly over his failed hypnosis on Castiel, but he knew that he couldn't leave him knowing what he was. Well, he couldn't leave him at all, revealing his true form as he was growling with his sharp teeth bared. Also, he didn't want to let Castiel see him this way. But his instincts reacted against him, the pulsating sound of his blood flowing in his veins was loud and clear in his keen hearing. He wanted to taste the lifesource so badly, but the one thing was holding him back was how to deal with the priest who had seen his monstrous face.

Taking a deep breath, Dean stared at Castiel's terrified eyes, seeing if he should try it again. "Stare into my eyes, _Castiel_..." he rumbled lowly, the growling tone rolling off the priest's name. "I am not going to hurt you..."

"Y-you're lying... the Devil is within you...!" gasped Castiel, his petrified voice wheezing out. "God have mercy on your soul..."

"What the fuck...? I can't believe it...!" Dean scoffed in disbelief. It really doesn't make any sense, how can a simple human be unaffected by his hypnotic eyes? It cannot be possible... "Even the mixbloods can be compelled... but why not you...?" he grumbled to himself, but Castiel shuddered by his words, not getting what he was saying.

"Please, please... God, protect me from this demon..." he prayed feebly. "I am the Child of the Lord-"

"Shut up, shut up..." huffed Dean and the priest flinched into silence. "Time for plan B..." Quickly, he bit into the thumb of his free hand, making the blood ooze out. "Hold still..."

"Ah- Mmmph...!" Castiel cringed in horror when the vampire suddenly jammed the digit into his mouth. The blood on his tongue was thick and bitter, and he visibly grimaced at the taste of it. He struggled from his attacker's hold as he whimpered in fright, while Dean's glowing eyes narrowed in utter disbelief. This one wasn't affected by the taste of his own pure blood... this cannot be right! "Don't- please don't...!" whimpered Castiel, spitting out the blood.

"The fuck, the fuck, the fuck...!" Dean nearly snarled out. Neither the hypnosis or the blood worked... what was wrong with this human? He was perfect, untainted and pure. Dean was doing it right, he knew that, he had compelled virgins before. But then again, they were usually women. And Castiel was the first male he have come across that he had wanted for it. He growled with annoyance, not paying attention to the feeble muttering of prayers from his prey.

"Shit...!" he growled, thinking of one more thing to do. Baring his teeth, he leaned close to Castiel's terrorized face. The film of sweat on his skin even smelled good, making Dean even more aroused despite of his puzzlement over his powers. "Don't know why the fuck my shit's not working... but I truly want you so bad..." he breathed deeply.

"W-want me...? You will devour me, aren't you, Devil...?" gasped Castiel.

"Oh, I have a different meaning of devour... but if I do that before drinking your blood, it won't taste pure," he growled. The priest looked at him in a bewildered manner. He tried to struggle again, managing to wrestle one of his arms free.

"G-get back, demon!" he yelled out, pushing against Dean's chest. But it was obviously in vain, it was like hitting against a brick wall. In response, Dean frowned and grabbed his wrist, feeling the bones creak from his preternatural strength.

"... You're making it worse on yourself, Cas..." he rumbled lowly. "I'll get what I want and that's it..." Castiel winced when his arm was pinned down before hot tears trickling out of his now clenched eyes. He was beyond scared now.

"Lord, help me... please..." he muttered frightfully. But his prayers fell on deaf ears as he felt the warm breath of his attacker on his neck. A second later, he felt his white collar ripping off, alongside the thin gold chain of his crucifix. The tiny jewelry clattered across the floor.

Dean's green-gold eyes glowed at the now bared throat, wandering down to the slight exposure of the priest's chest out of the black dress shirt. Under the darkness, he could see the flawless fair skin, making his mouth water at the sight of it. He panted heavily as he finally pressed his lips against the pulsating vein on Castiel's throat. "Hmm... so good..." he purred deeply, trailing a tongue across the skin.

"A-ahh..." Castiel couldn't take it anymore, teary eyes glanced up at the haunting relic above him. His god didn't stop this from happening, that he was going to die... Was this expected to happen, that this was all part of God's plan...? Before he knew it, a sudden sharp pain pierced into his skin. "Ahh-" His scream was cut short by his own shock. His blue eyes widened to the extent, he couldn't move as Dean suddenly pulled him up to his lap.

The vampire groaned in pleasure at the sickly sweet nectar oozing out. The taste of it had already rushed down to his loins, and he mentally grinned for pinching a tent in his tight jeans. But his prey was simply limp in his arms, possibly passed out from the bite. That wasn't good, the trauma of being attacked like this can cause mental scarring and even insanity. Many victims of vampire attacks were often institutionalized if they weren't compelled, few even committed suicide due to severe mental breakdown.

He didn't want that for Castiel, who let out a wet choking gasp. "Mmm...!" As much as he wanted to keep tasting the pure blood of the priest, Dean reluctantly removed his teeth from the neck. Trickles of the dark red essence trailed down his chin as he glanced at Castiel's slacken expression. He was barely breathing, the precious blue eyes rolled to the back of his head that was already limp to the side.

But his heart was still beating fast, noted Dean but he frowned just the same. There was no way that he could leave him here like this. That, and the alluring taste of his blood was too good to pass up. "Cas..." he rumbled quietly, lapping over the fresh wound. The bleeding must stop soon... before taking him away from here. This wasn't going as good as he thought, even after drinking this priest's blood. "Cas, don't pass out on me... I really want you... You're gonna be okay."

As the bleeding stopped, Dean carefully shifted his limp body as he braced his arms under his legs and back. His instincts were biting at him to take his blood again, but concerns whirled around his mind. Hospital was out of the question, and leaving him in the woods might lure more vampires to Castiel- something that he didn't want on his precious prey. He wanted him to be his and his only, even if the compelling powers didn't work on the human.

Inhaling the clean natural smell on Castiel, Dean let out a quivering groan. There was one way he could have him... regardless of his little brother's possible protests. No doubt he would get an earful and more over this.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It felt... so comfy, Castiel groggily thought. Was he in heaven...? He wasn't so sure... but he was nestled in something soft and warm like feather. He felt so tired, yet he felt like he hadn't slept in days. But he also felt like he couldn't move, when he subconsciously tried to move his right arm. The limb felt like it was stuck on something. "Ahh..." He moved again, but his arm was still stuck as he accidentally yanked on his shoulder joint.

"Ahh...!" he hissed out in surprise. His eyes felt too dry to open but he did so slowly. His vision was blurry, but he could tell that it was pitch dark. Castiel blinked before groaning weakly, feeling a dull throbbing pain shooting up in his neck. "Ah- oww..." he hissed. What was this pain...? He didn't remember feeling this way before...

Wait...

Blinking again, Castiel gasped in realization as he looked around. But his surrounding was nothing but darkness, making him panic more. "Wh-where am I...?" he gasped shakily. He grasped at the soft material covering him with his free hand, before realizing that was a bed comforter. Meaning... that he was on some bed. Was it his bed, was he home...? No... that couldn't be right.

Not with his right wrist tied above him.

Very slowly, he sat up, the comforter fell off his upper body and he instantly felt cold. His shirt was somehow gone, leaving his chest bare. He touched his cool skin, before he suddenly grazed at a cottony material around his neck. His blue eyes widened in surprise. Where did this come from...?

_"Look at me, Castiel... I'm not gonna hurt you..."_

"Ah..." Castiel remembered now... of what that man did to him. How that... demon was able to charm him into letting his guard down, before showing his true nature with his deviously glowing eyes and hideous fangs. Dean, or whatever his name was, had done something to him, judging by the pain in his neck. "Dear Lord... What has happened to me...?" he muttered in horror, wondering why he was tied to some bed in the dark room.

It sounded dead quiet when he tried to listen for any noise. Was he alone...? He began to hyperventilate, before reaching up to in an attempt to untie the thick cloth around his wrist.

"... He's awake, I can hear him..."

Castiel froze at the sudden hushed voice, before looking around to hear where it was coming from. It sounded distant but this voice sounded... concerned. But he couldn't believe that to be true if he was stuck in an unknown room.

"... Do something about this..." He heard a different voice murmuring and his breath hitched at the now angered tone. "You fucked it up big time, and now he's your responsibility... You were supposed to be the leader, Dean, how can you let this happened...?"

Dean... So it was that monster's true name...

"I panicked, okay...?" the other voice spoke, nearly hissing in frustration. That was the devil's voice he was familiar with. "That had never happened before, I already told you that he couldn't get compelled...!"

"Then you should've let him be...!"

"He saw my face, my fucking eyes- I couldn't leave him there with him knowing about it..."

"Oh, really? You should've left him alone anyway... You shouldn't have tracked him down afterwards, when you know that priests are off-limits...!"

"But... he just smells so good... I couldn't help it, even his blood tasted perfect..."

Castiel gasped softly at that, not realizing that he was touching his bandaged neck. So Dean had drunk his blood, the thought of it instantly made him sick to his stomach. He really was a demon, the kind that drank blood... A vampire. He flinched when he heard the slight squeaking sound of the doorknob being turned in front of him. So this was it, he was going to be at the mercy of these monsters for his blood.

The door opened slowly, but he couldn't see who was there. The next thing he knew, he squinted his eyes shut when a lamp right next to him came on. How did that happened? "... You feeling all right?" a soft murmur spoke above him, and he flinched. "Hey, I'm not here to hurt you..." Rubbing his eyes, Castiel looked up hesitantly, only to blink in mild surprise.

This wasn't Dean... but a tall young man with deep chestnut hair. His fair-skinned face was tightly fixed with concern as he glanced at the bandaged neck. "... How... are you feeling?" he muttered quietly. Castiel just stared at him in fright, not sure what to think of it.

"You're... an abomination, as well?" he muttered, his voice barely a whimper, and the tall man frowned at that.

"Guess you can say that... but abomination's a little mean to call me that," muttered the man. "You can call me Sam-"

"I will call you a demon, that's what you are...!" gasped Castiel. He wanted to move away from this person, if it weren't for him being tied to the bedpost. Sam remained composed over his reaction, his hazel-green eyes not even glowing under the light of the lamp as he stepped closer to the bed. "S-step back-"

"I'm just checking out your wound... I was the one who treated you in the first place," he muttered calmly, as he suddenly gripped his chin. Castiel froze by his touch. The fingers on him were firm, but they felt like a vicegrip against his skin as Sam leaned down. If this one was truly a vampire, he didn't show by the faint smell of blood underneath the bandage. "... He didn't bite you too deep, but it'll leave a mark for a while..." he sighed deeply.

"B-bite...?" he gasped.

"As in he bit you in order to drink your blood," said Sam as he moved away. Castiel stared wide-eyed at the man, who was still composed but gave off an annoyed scoff. "Damn it, Dean... I can't believe you did this."

"I can hear you just fine, Sam..." came a grumble, before Dean stepped right into the room. The priest whipped his head and saw the man, whose expression was unreadable for the moment. No... this wasn't a man, as he gasped sharply.

"You-" His yell was instantly cut off by Sam's large hand clamping over his mouth. His grip was like solid steel, but Castiel muffled out a panicked whimper as he tried to pull it away. Neither vampires paid attention to him, as Sam frowned in disappointment at Dean.

"Are you happy now, Dean...? You just had to get this guy, even though you know about our laws," he scoffed, and his brother merely frowned. "Really? You decided to break it, all because his blood tastes good...?"

"More than good, it's like drinking the best brandy in the world if that's the best explanation," shrugged Dean.

"I'm surprised that you didn't drain him dry, asshole," frowned Sam, nearly gritting his teeth.

"Because he was about to go into shock after I took a few gulps," he frowned. "He couldn't be compelled by hypnosis or my blood. Yet..."

"What?"

"... I can still smell him, even underneath that bandage," he sighed. "Come on, Sammy, I never get a chance to drink from a human so rare. I mean, virginal guys are usually smelly geeky losers living in shady basements. But this one... he's pretty much to look at, I should say."

"So... if he was some ugly guy-"

"Fugly is a better term," he said, and Sam inhaled at his brother's 'better' term.

"Right... you wouldn't be interested of drinking his blood if he didn't look handsome," frowned the younger brother. Dean merely shrugged, before walking up to the bed. Castiel was close to going into shock once again and struggled once again, his mind rambling on any known prayers in the bible. "... Your presence is making him scared shitless. Maybe you should leave-"

"Leave? This is my room," huffed Dean.

"Dean..." Sam turned to him with a knowing glance. "... Maybe I can try it instead, not every pureblood's powers are exactly the same."

"And you think you can do it, Vegan-Vamp?" he questioned.

"Just... step back, please. I can compel him into forgetting that you fed on him, and then you can take him home. And you _won't_ come back to him ever again, unless you wish to get your ass handed over to you for breaking the laws."

Dean frowned at him, but exhaled as stepped away. "Whatever..." he grumbled as he glared away.

Blue eyes darted between the two vampires, Castiel whimpered behind the strong hand before Sam leaned down to his face. The hazel-green eyes soon glowed but the vampire stayed stoic as he glanced right at his petrified face. "What's his name?" Sam asked quietly.

"Cas- uh, it's Castiel," muttered Dean.

"All right then... Listen to me, _Castiel_..." Sam murmured, staring into the widened eyes. "We will not hurt you... we will make you forget about everything that had happened to you. You have nothing to worry about..." But Castiel remained frightened, still shaking in the taller man's hold as he continued to struggle. Sam's eyebrows furrowed in surprise, before glancing over at his brother.

"... He's not compelled," he frowned.

"No shit..." nodded Dean.

"Well, how's that possible? Humans can't be immune to it, even the mixbloods couldn't fight off the hypnosis," scoffed Sam.

"You believe me now? We can't take him back, Sam," he frowned.

"Fine... we can't, but we also can't have a human hostage in our home," he reasoned. "If the other purebloods were to know that you kidnapped a priest, they will punish us. You always get into trouble but this seriously takes the fucking cake, Dean."

"Hey, if the cake is this virgin padre over there, then I don't regret it," huffed Dean.

"Dean...!" his younger brother admonished, his own sharp teeth threatening to come out before taking a deep breath. "Just... think for once, please? We got a terrified human here, who can't even be compelled. What other options do we have?"

"... Well, I don't wanna kill him, his blood's too good to pass up," he pointed out, and Sam nearly let out an exasperated growl. "You say that this is my responsibility, right? Well, I have something to say... If the news mentions anything about a missing priest, we lay low for a while... We won't attract any attention when hunting either. And the only way to do that... is to keep him here."

"But-"

"Do you honestly think that he'll make a fuss with two powerful vampires around, Sammy?" muttered Dean, his eyes turning green-gold with a glow as he narrowed them. "If he wants to live, he'd do his best not to cause trouble. Not that I wanna hurt him for real..."

"... And then what, you'll keep feeding on him?" questioned Sam.

"Dunno."

"Then you should figure it out, Dean, we can drink from transfusion bags in the meantime," he muttered.

"Tch, great..."

"Now that's somewhat settled..." Sam looked back at Castiel, who was on the verge of a breakdown, before the glow of his eyes went away. "I'm not compelling you right now, Castiel... but you must understand this," he muttered calmly. "I am Sam, the younger brother of that idiot who attacked you-"

"Tch, bitch," Dean grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms.

"I know that this is traumatizing to you that you were taken from your hometown, and being held here against your will..." Sam continued, completely ignoring him. "But understand this. As long as you comply to our rules here in this house, nothing will happen to you. Do you get what I'm saying, Castiel...? Nod if you understand that." Still shuddering, Castiel stared warily at Sam. The younger vampire seemed more coolheaded and reassuring, but he couldn't trust him.

In fact, he shouldn't dare to trust these monsters. To him, they were nothing but spawns of the devil, feeding on the lifeforce of the innocent. If anything, he would rather die than be at their mercy. Yet... killing himself would be the ultimate sin in his religion, condemning his soul to Hell seemed worse than being a hostage in an unknown place. Very, very reluctantly, he gave a slight nod and Sam noticed with a light smile.

"I'm going to remove my hand now... Promise me that you wouldn't scream," he advised. Slowly, he removed his hand away from the priest's face. Castiel inhaled a deep breath, waiting hesitantly for either of them to do something next.

"... The fuck are we gonna feed him?" Dean wondered out loud, making the priest flinched slightly from his voice. "Do we have to feed him just raw tomatoes or something?"

"Don't know, Dean, the last time you've been to the supermarket was to get eight kinds of liquor and toothpaste," Sam replied with a twinge of annoyance in his voice, as he turned to him. "Maybe if you haven't kidnapped a priest in the first place, then we wouldn't have to worry about stocking up food."

"I get it, I get it..." groaned Dean with a shake of his head. "But aren't supermarkets closed for the night? It's already past one."

One...? It was nearly nine when Castiel was attacked, the human realized, meaning that he was out for over four hours. "There's always gas stations. Go check them out," ordered Sam.

"Wha- wait a minute, why do I have to go? I just thought we agreed to lay low for a while," scoffed Dean.

"Because Castiel is downright scared of you, and leaving you here with him would only make it worse," he frowned. Dean frowned back at his brother's bitch-faced expression, then at Castiel. Of course the human was frightened by him- with the widened blue eyes gazing at him with apprehension. But to argue with Sam just to stay wouldn't make any sense for once in his usually irrational mind.

"Fuck, fine... Geez, humans are so sensitive..." muttered Dean. As soon as he stepped forward, he instantly disappeared in a blur. Castiel blinked in shock at what had just happened, before he heard a distant sound of a door opening then closing. How did that demon do that in the matter of seconds was truly unnatural.

He blinked back into realization when he glanced up to see Sam untying the tough cloth from his wrist. "There... I'm sure you need to use to the bathroom or something, but if not, you can wait in the living room downstairs," he said. Castiel seemingly balked at the thought of this vampire offering him a form of hospitality, but after feeling the blood rushing back to his hand, he rubbed at his free wrist and nervously glanced down at his lap. "... Castiel...?"

"... I prefer it that you don't address my name with your tongue," he muttered gruffly. Sam raised an eyebrow but sighed as he walked away from the bed.

"Just because my dumbass brother hurt you but it doesn't mean that you have to act mean towards me," he sighed.

"Mean...? You two are nothing but products of the Devil...! How can I feel reassured if I'm being held against my will?" Castiel scoffed in disbelief.

"The Devil, that's what he sees us..." Sam sighed in mental exhaustion. "You really are a priest, I give you that. But I can assure you that we're not Satan's kids or anything like that, Castiel. Vampires had been around long before there was even such a thing as Christianity..."

"... And you expect me to believe that?" he questioned. Sam merely shrugged as he paced around the room.

"I expect you to keep calm over this situation, we can't afford to create any more trouble involving you," he said. "There are other vampires that are far worse than Dean taking a quick drink from your neck."

"..."

"... Come on, I'll show you the bathroom," muttered Sam as he then stood by the opened doorframe. Castiel just sat without moving on the bed, not wanting to consent to his words. He had never acted this stubborn before, he was rarely a pushover but he wouldn't wish to act on someone else's whim. "You can't stay in there, unless you want Dean to have a breakfast in bed," he deadpanned.

"Ah... F-fine..." Castiel relented, slowly getting off the bed. The only clothing he had on were his black slacks, as his bare feet touched the cool wooden floor. He was still hesitant to follow the tall vampire. But it was just a short trip to the bathroom, it shouldn't be that difficult. He followed Sam by five steps as they walked down the short dimly lit hallway. The bathroom was to the right, the staircase to left, at the end of the hallway.

Castiel noticed that and immediately wondered if he could make a run for it. But just as quickly, the idea was dashed from his mind, remembering how fast Dean was able to move. Sam could instantly grab him before he could even make a step, but the vampire was preoccupied as he opened the door and clicked on the light. "Go knock yourself out..." he nodded as he glanced at him. "But I recommend that you don't make an escape attempt, as the window is barred."

"Wh-what...?" Castiel muttered in surprise.

"As a matter of fact, all of the windows are barred, so whatever you're thinking, you better shut those ideas away," sighed Sam. "I'll know when you're done..." Despite being a heavier person, he bounced down the stairs lightly, leaving the priest alone. Castiel frowned dreadfully. So they weren't kidding about him thinking of getting away from them. The soft white glow was barely comforting as he stepped into the small bathroom.

The tiled floor was a lot colder as he turned to the mirror of the medicine cabinet. His reflection... it didn't look like him at all. His skin was so pale and dry to the touch. His hair was in disarray, while his eyes were rimmed with red from the soreness. He glanced at his neck and grimaced at the sight of the purplish bruise slightly visible from underneath the bandage. He tentatively touched over the bruise and winced, feeling the pain when he swallowed dryly.

It hurts... everything about this predicament was so wrong, he thought sorrowfully. He wanted to cry but he swallowed again to hold back the feeling. He has to be strong about this, he couldn't let these monsters get to him. "I'm a Child of God... I cannot let them taint me..." he muttered quietly, turning on the faucet and splashing warm water onto his face. There must be a way out of this... if he could find a way out of here, that he could get to the police...

"Uhh-" Castiel flinched in surprise and looked up, seeing Sam holding a folded bundle of clothes. "Sorry but... I got something that might fit you..." he sighed, placing on the countertop of the sink. The priest cautiously watched his movements, it was fluid yet awkwardly human, before Sam took a step back. "Listen, Castiel, the only thing we got here are beer and water. If you don't mind waiting a bit longer..."

"And then what...?" he questioned warily.

"You eat the food brought by... Well, we'll figure it out later," shrugged Sam as he moved to leave.

"So I'm your prisoner now, demon...?" frowned Castiel and the vampire paused to look at him.

"To be honest, I'd rather you have compelled and be sent back home," he muttered. "I don't know how to deal with this, we rarely have any humans around let alone one that's going be stuck with us for who knows how long. But... if we find a way to get you home, I'd tell you."

"You... you keep talking about compelling, what does that mean?" muttered Castiel. "That's a form of witchcraft you used, correct...?"

"Vampires can't use witchcraft..."

"You know what I mean," he replied curtly. Sam narrowed his eyes at him, and the priest instantly regretted his tone, but the vampire merely shook his head.

"We can talk about that later... just hurry up and change, Dean'll be here in a few minutes," he sighed, leaving the bathroom. It was strange not to hear any other sounds afterwards, but Castiel just stood there with a strained frown. He didn't wish to see Dean, not after that man had done to him. But there was no way to avoid him, as he eventually picked up a faded green T-shirt.

He felt self-conscious of the fabric rubbing against the bandage but said nothing about it as he then put on a red hooded sweatshirt that was two sizes too big. But after that, he continued to stand on the cold tiled floor. He was still afraid of being in this... house, with these blood-sucking demons, not knowing whether they really want to take him home or hold him hostage as a personal food bank. There was hard to see a way out of it.

Very quietly and slowly, he left the bathroom. It was obvious the he was on the second floor as he glanced at the staircase. He could hear the soft sound of noises of television downstairs, possibly in the living room. That person Sam was obviously waiting for him to show his face, as he reluctantly moved to walk downstairs. Halfway down, he could see it was just a big space, with the sound coming to the right.

As he reached the landing, he gingerly glanced around. The living room area appeared simple with a couch and a recliner facing the TV. He could see the back of Sam's head, as the vampire seemed still as a statue on the couch and not paying attention to him. Castiel looked around, noticing that the walls were wood-paneled, before his eyes landed on the heavy wooden door across from him. There were about six types of locks installed on it, possibly bolted shut at the moment. He wondered if it would be possible to leave without making sounds of it.

But there was no way of knowing, as Sam suddenly stand up and it caught Castiel's attention. The priest stepped back out of reflex when he walked past him for the door. The quick fluid movement was evident as he unlocked all the bolts within a few seconds and opened the door. "That didn't take that long," he commented, just as Dean stepped in.

"It did, you're lucky that some fast food joint was opened 24/7 about twenty miles away," scoffed Dean as he sauntered in, balancing a large bag of food in one arm while holding a cooler with his other hand. Almost instantly, Castiel shuddered at the sight of him and held his breath, though the vampire didn't pay attention as he crossed to the kitchen area and plopped the items onto the rounded table.

"And this...? You actually bought these?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow at the cooler. "I thought you said the transfusion bags were just juice boxes for the half-assed vampires."

"Well, you were the one who suggested it, considering that I'm a fucking asshole," huffed Dean. "We got about at least a week's worth, if you want some, but I don't know how long we're gonna keep doing it."

"That's what Castiel asked about..." sighed Sam. Now the older vampire acknowledged the presence of Castiel as he glanced at the frightened priest. It seemed that he had forgotten the fact that he had attacked him a few hours ago, as he frowned with disregard.

"Like I said, let's wait and see," he shrugged, taking off his jacket. "We keep checking on any news on the internet and stuff, sniffing out the crime scene... If the police believes it to be a human-on-human kidnapping, then the other purebloods won't suspect my shit."

"Wow, that is the smartest thing a vampire leader had ever said," Sam muttered sarcastically.

"It's the smartest I can think of," Dean frowned at him. "Unless you got a better idea..." Sam pursed his lips but exhaled before glancing over at the still standing human.

"Castiel, here... if you're hungry or whatever..." he offered, opening up the fast food bag and taking out a few burgers. "Geez, Dean, you bought every type of food in here?"

"Well it's supposed to hold him over for the next day when we're sleeping," shrugged his brother. "Not like he can stroll right into Mickey D's to get a Egg Mcmuffin while we're out like a light," he added as he grabbed one and glanced over at Castiel. "Cas, here, dinner..."

"..." Castiel frowned at him and didn't bother to move. Looking at Dean being nonchalant hours after appearing as a fanged monstrosity was much too hard to look over. Dean noticed that and frowned in slight annoyance.

"C'mon, don't you want a burger?" he scoffed, promptly tossing it right at him.

"Ah...!" he gasped in surprise when the burger hit his arm and he flinched from it. He stared at the vampire with utter disbelief, before Sam let out a soft growl.

"Don't throw them at him...!" he huffed.

"Well, he's just standing there looking dumb, what you want me to do?" frowned Dean.

"Not chucking food at him! No wonder he's frightened...!" scowled Sam. "You're just making it worse, Dean. Go sit in a corner somewhere." Dean grumbled out a soft growl and opened up the cooler, taking out a medical transfusion bag filled with chilled dark red blood. Castiel, ignoring the wrapped burger by his feet, noticed what he was holding in his breath and felt his throat throbbing from the pain in his skin. He wondered how he had forgotten that for a moment but he flinched out of his stupor when the vampire brisked past him.

"Then you feed him. You're the one who wants to act like a damn mother hen," he grumbled, plopping onto the couch with his boots placed onto the coffee table. Seeing that this was getting ridiculous, Sam scratched through his head before walking up to the startled priest.

"Castiel..." he frowned, getting his attention as he glanced at the frightened blue eyes. "Accept what we can offer you since we're being generous... I told you already that there are far worse vampires that wouldn't be so. So go over there... and eat..." The calm even tone of his voice sounded far more scary than expected, as the rapid beating of his heart proved it to Castiel.

As if possessed, he slowly made himself to the table and sat down. He was right, he would be at the mercy of these monsters in one way or another. He did feel hungry by the smell of the food, but he was still hesitant of relenting to his needs just because the vampires ordered him to eat. Meanwhile, Sam slightly made a face after picking up the thrown burger as he moved around the couch.

"Onions always smelled gross..." he muttered to himself before sitting on the armrest and glanced at his grumpy brother. Dean knew that he was being stared but ignored it while channel-surfing and sipped on the bag. "... You know what I'm thinking, Dean..." he mumbled very quietly. "This cannot be true... a human that couldn't be compelled...?"

"... Hmm," Dean nodded, his expression softened at the confounding situation.

"Maybe... I don't know, even though we agreed on keeping him around, I think we should call up Bobby about this..." Sam suggested. "He should have some answers about it, if there is any..."

"What if he doesn't, Sammy?" mumbled Dean.

"He might, he's more experienced than we are when it comes to vampire/human conflicts," he muttered, unwrapping the food and picking out the tiny white pieces. "Not to mention that he taught us more on our history than... Dad did..."

"Hmmph..."

"... I won't exactly tell him what had happened, but I'll ask him anyway," sighed Sam. "There might be some reason why Castiel didn't fall under the hypnosis." Dean nodded just slightly, before both of them accutely heard the rustling sound of their 'hostage' picking through the burgers.

"At least he's eating... you didn't have to go _Mommy Dearest_ on him, you know," mumbled Dean.

"Better than you gnawing on him like a vampiric chew toy," said Sam, peeling back the bun and proceeded to scoop up the ketchup with his finger. Dean took a quick glance at his younger brother licking up the sauce and frowned, wondering how they were related to one another.

"Where can he sleep...?" he wondered.

"The couch, maybe."

"Great..." From having the first prey of the night as well as having a taste of Castiel's blood, he now felt full as he slurped up the last of the blood in the transfusion bag. He then looked behind the couch. The priest had his back turned, but he could hear him nibbling the meal like a timid mouse. It felt awkward that they have a human around now, but with his scent so close, it seemed to lessen the awkwardness. "...You think he might make a run for it once we go to sleep?"

"He wouldn't risk it, we know what he smells like," muttered Sam. "Plus, we're surrounded by the forest. He'd get lost before he could even see the nearest town."

"Well, we won't know unless he dares to try, that's for sure..." Getting to his feet, Dean walked toward the kitchen almost soundlessly. The blood needed to be refrigerated, and the fridge was practically right in front of the captive. As if sensing his presence, Castiel froze as Dean gathered up the bags. The fear was rolling off of him by his scent instantly, but the priest shouldn't worry about being bitten again.

Yet he stared right at his lap, afraid of making eye contact when the vampire walked past him and opened the fridge to stock his food. "Here, Sammy..." said Dean as he tossed one bag at his brother's head. But Sam caught it with ease, not bothering to turn his head to do so.

"I'll drink it later... Right now, let's wait and see like you said," he muttered.

"Man..." Dean glanced at the human and frowned. The constant fear was getting annoying to him, but being annoyed by a natural human reaction wouldn't fare much. "... You mind sleeping on the couch, Cas?" he asked the priest, who flinched at being addressed.

But he didn't answer, just staring at his lap as his hands holding the half-eaten burger shook. His silence was more than enough to make Dean irritated with a growl. "Great, I love the silence treatment I'm getting... Let's hope you won't ask for more food then," he huffed.

"Just leave him be, Dean. It's not worth bothering him," muttered Sam.

"Well, you're the one who gave him the veiled threat of other vamps willing to rip him apart if he doesn't comply," frowned Dean as he went back to the couch. Once he was left alone, Castiel breathed out in minor relief. Not even an hour since he woke up, yet the minutes ticked by ever so slowly, not showing any sign of time shifting as he glanced up. The small window above the sink was completely covered by a curtain, with no hint of the outside world. He looked around and noticed that all of the windows were cloaked with heavy curtains.

Vampires were thought to be weak against the sun, yet Dean was able to talk to him during daylight. He wasn't sure how do the monsters behind him process, except knowing that they feed on the blood of humans. He could hear them muttering to each other, obviously about him, and he frowned in disgust. There must be a way out of this.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Scary... scary...

Glowing unnatural eyes... Grotesques sharp teeth...

Blood... so much blood...

The sight of the crying crucifx above him, yet unable to help...

"Ahh...!" Castiel gasped out of his restless sleep with a start, nearly tumbling out of the lumpy couch before he caught himself. His heart thumping harshly as his widened eyes darted around his surrounding. He remembered it now... He was being held here against his will by those demons. His chest ached from the panicked heartbeats as he looked around the first floor.

It was pretty dark, like the time he woke up last night. But he soon noticed a soft slivers of light around the edges of the curtains. It must be morning, Castiel realized, before looking at the staircase. The vampires must be asleep as expected, but he wasn't sure if he was heard after his startled wake-up call. He sat up, pushing away the spare bedsheet as he groaned.

He couldn't remember how he was able to fall back asleep, but he was sure that Sam was the one who laid him on the furniture and gave him the spare pillow and sheet. As much as he disliked it, but he rather had that taller vampire than Dean to even touch him. He was deceived by him, thinking that he needed help as it was the will of God. But he should have known how disregarding he was about his religion.

He waited in silence for a moment. He didn't hear anything from upstairs, so he slowly stood up. The closest window was near the television and he walked to it and pulled the curtains back. Castiel winced at first at the ray of filtered sunlight before blinking, only to gasp softly at what he saw. The window was really gated, with iron bars barred over it. Not only that, his eyes greeted with a wall of trees and bushes. What does this mean? Was this cabin really in the woods, obscured from civilization?

That would make sense, to bring their human victims here so no one would even know about their fate. Now that the light partially filled up the living room, Castiel glanced around before his eyes landed on the locked door.

"..." The priest inhaled quietly, looking at the staircase warily. He wasn't sure if the monster upstairs would be completely out, but he wouldn't know until he tries. His bare feet carefully padded on the wooden floor, freezing once or twice when he thought he heard a squeak. But nothing was stirring, so he continued, getting closer and closer to the door.

All of the bolts- some of them appeared advanced, were locked. Cold sweat was tingling over his skin, but Castiel couldn't shake off the anxiety as he stared at the door for a moment. He should do this, he must do this, as he reached for the top lock.

But at the same time, the bolt instantly unlocked itself. Castiel nearly jumped and stumbled back, before hearing all the bolts unlocking itself loudly and quickly. It was the same as last night when Sam did it. And it was Sam, opening the door and walking right in. Wearing sunglasses, the tall vampire glanced to see the startled priest and frowned in surprise.

"I didn't expect you to be awake so early..." he muttered.

"... Y-you went out...?" Castiel muttered weakly with widened eyes.

"Uh, yeah... I figure that you might need something besides cold burgers," he shrugged, holding up grocery bags in his hands. "It's interesting that the supermarket opens at six, the things you learn as a vampire..." Castiel barely had a chance to blink when Sam had already placed bags on the kitchen table then closed the door. "Let me guess... you were wondering whether or not you can slip out of here without us knowing, correct?" he asked very nonchalantly as he relocked, and the human instantly felt dread in his gut.

"I-I..."

"Just saying, Castiel... you wouldn't have a chance, even if you had tried," muttered Sam as he took off his sunglasses. "Dean and I know the scent of you blood, it's imprinted in our mind. We would know where exactly you are in these woods..." His explanation sounded matter-of-factly, but to Castiel it sounded exactly like a threat. He couldn't even escape if he tries. He frightfully watched him going back to the kitchen, with Sam letting out a silent yawn.

"So you would hunt me down...?" he questioned warily.

"No, we would just _find_ you. You'd just die if you get lost in the woods," Sam pointed out. Castiel frowned at that, he just stood there while Sam took out the necessary foodstuff. "Just think it through, Castiel. If you want to get through with this, then I suggest that you don't do crazy shit around us. Unless you rather not be safe..." Castiel felt a lump in throat when he tried to swallow at that 'advice'. His fingers fiddled with the hem of the hooded sweatshirt as he observed how brisk his movements were.

Within the matter of several seconds, most of the food was put away, saved for the loaf of bread and cold cuts, before Sam took out a plate and a knife from the cupboard. "Geez, these hadn't been used since forever..." Sam muttered tiredly. He set aside the knife on the table to wash the plate in the sink, actually unaware of how Castiel was looking at the cutlery.

It was pointy and serrated, deep enough to pierce through the skin. His heartbeats were jumping out of anxiety but the vampire simply wasn't paying attention, possibly thinking that he was still scared. Hesitantly, he walked up to the table and sat down, taking the knife in his hands.

It was a sin to harm or kill a person... but this one was wasn't even a human, so it wouldn't matter. "I'm not sure how it'll turn out in the next few days, but I might find something about why you can't be compelled," muttered Sam as he finished rinsing out the plate.

"... What does that mean... 'compelled'?" Castiel asked quietly.

"It's like hypnosis, only a certain type of vampires can do that," he replied. "Me and Dean are capable of such a thing... but you couldn't be compelled by either of us, and it's rather weird to believe it."

"I... see..."

"Don't worry about it, Castiel, compelling is generally harmless on the humans-" Sam nodded as he turned to him, only to find himself grabbing the knife blade the instant the priest slashed at him. Castiel gasped sharply in shock as his widened eyes stared at the tall vampire. If he was in any pain, Sam didn't show it, but he frowned in discomfort before his hazel-green eyes glowed. "... Seriously?" he muttered through gritted teeth.

Castiel felt his heart stop out of horror. The thought of being ripped to bloody shreds rattled in his mind, as Sam gripped his wrist. "Let go..." he growled lowly and he hastily did so. He was much too frightened to even notice the dark red blood dripping through the man's knuckles. "Shit... I just warned you about making trouble of yourself," he hissed as he looked at his wounded palm.

"I-I... I..." Castiel couldn't get the sound out of his constricted throat, petrified of any repercussion he would get from these monsters.

"... The fuck just happened?" The human startled by the alarmed growl behind him before Dean appeared suddenly beside his brother. "Sam-"

"It's nothing, Dean," frowned Sam, staring down his irritated sibling. But Dean's tired eyes were glowing at the minor injury and growled, before glaring at the terrified human.

"The fuck, Cas?" he growled. "Not even twelve hours passed and you tried to gank my brother...?"

"Dean, it's all right," frowned Sam. "It's understandable that he's still scared-"

"But he _hurt_ you," he growled lowly. "Who knows what could happen to you-"

"Dean...! I am fine, I got it under control," huffed Sam. "Look, the wound is superficial, it's not like he stabbed me in the heart." He went back to the sink to wash away the blood but Dean was still irritated as he scratched through his hair.

"I can't fucking believe it..." he sighed, before looking at the priest who was hunched over his lap. The scent of fear from him was overflowing, as he shuddered to the point that the older vampire could hear him snifling. "C-Cas..." he sighed, the angry glow went out now that he felt bad for the human. "Cas, I'm not angry, okay? I just didn't expect you to cut Sam."

"..." Castiel inhaled shakily, he could feel the tears stinging in his clenched eyes. They were right... he attempted to harm one of them, and now...

"... Let's leave him be, Dean. There's nothing we can do about it," muttered Sam.

"Tch... Does the cut hurt, Sammy?" sighed Dean.

"It'll heal in a little while," Sam replied. "Right now, I'm just tired..." Castiel didn't hear them walking but suddenly the soft sound of television came on. "... Come on, Dean. He's not going to do anything all day."

"I know, but... If Cas were to do that again-"

"He won't. I'm really fine..." sighed Sam. "I doubt he'll do it again if he truly values his life..." After that, Castiel heard nothing else from the two after a while. But he was far too scared to move, not even to look up. There was no way that he could ever leave here. He felt sick, wanting to throw up, but he just hunched over and bit his bottom lip to hold back his bubbled up sobs.

Meanwhile, Dean breathed calmly as he and Sam sat on his bed. The glow in his green-gold eyes were subtle in the dark bedroom as he groaned, taking in the sharp pain in his wrist. "Sammy, you bitch... I thought you said you were fine," he growled softly, staring at his little brother who was sucking up his blood. Sam glanced at him almost apologetically but continued to drink. "... You didn't drink much last night. Did you even bother to catch some woodland critters when you went out?"

"... Sorry..." Sam mumbled after letting go of the small wound.

"No, it's my fault, you have to clean up my shit as usual," rumbled Dean. "It's only fair that you feed on me..."

"I only do it when you insist on it... I told you that I was fine, the cut was very shallow," he muttered. His tongue lapped up the oozing blood until the wound was cleaned, before licking his lips with a satisfied growl. "... It wasn't Castiel's fault, if you're thinking about it," he sighed and his brother agreed with a shrug.

"He's a flight risk for the moment but I also doubt that he'll calm down within a week," he muttered. "I took him from his hometown and had him holed up in our cabin. Of course he'd act like that. It's like we're that fat chick from _Misery_ to his James Caan when we tried to treat him nice."

"That's a stupid reference..."

"I know."

"Whatever, Dean... Let's just sleep it off, and then I'll call up Bobby later tonight," nodded Sam as he stood up. "No doubt he'll curse your stupid ass off if I tell the truth."

"Please don't, I'd rather be staked and laid out in the sun than be scolded by him," frowned Dean and his brother smiled at that.

"Don't worry, I won't," he assured, leaving his room. Dean sighed and looked at the wound on his wrist, it was already healing fast. Yawning deeply with his fangs threatening to come out, he laid down on his back and took off his jeans since he had forgotten to do so last night.

"Shit..." He plopped an arm over his closed eyes and scratched just underneath the hem of his boxers. He could still hear him... the priest was mumbling tearfully in broken prayers. The fearful scent even wafted up to here, and he frowned tiredly. He didn't like this, and he didn't want this to happen either. Maybe he really was in the wrong of wanting him. But his blood tasted so good, so pure it was close to addiction.

But for now, he didn't want to traumatize him any further than he already had.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel drank nothing but water and that was it. He felt like he couldn't eat without a fear of throwing up, as he gazed listlessly at the rambling television. He had rarely watched TV, seeing it as a pointless necessity to have when working for the Lord. But there was nothing much he could do but sit there and watch the news- mostly full of politics and world events.

Nothing was mentioned about him being missing, however. He sadly wondered how long will it take until the parishioners notice his absence by- Wait, the day after tomorrow is Sunday, he realized in surprise. Of course by then someone would know. He zoned out the repetitive noises of the TV as he glanced at the staircase. He didn't dare to go up to the second floor, even though he was having the urge to go to the bathroom.

He glanced back at the television, distracting himself when he touched his bandaged neck. The pain was mostly gone but the cause of it was seared in his mind, seeing Dean's charming smile morphing into a snarling sneer at a drop of a hat.

His eyes ached from crying this morning, muttering out verses he could remember from the bible, hoping for some protection from his god. But his thoughts were interrupted by the muffled sound of spraying water. One of his captors was showering, he noticed and he glanced at the window across from him. The sunlight was getting dimmer, meaning that it was close to evening. They would know that he had just sat here on the couch, unable to eat the food they gave him. Would he be punished for that? His need to eat can produce blood, something they would want from him.

While worrying in his mind, he could hear the water turning off but nothing else after that. Castiel could feel his heart beating faster again as he glanced over the couch and waited. He didn't want to be caught off-guard so easily. After a few minutes, he saw Sam walking down the stairs nearly soundlessly and going to the kitchen. The tall vampire obviously just came out of the shower with his hair wet from the water and sporting only a navy-blue sweatpants.

But Sam didn't pay attention to Castiel, his back was turned as he opened the fridge to get some blood. He turned around, his eyes gazed at the package of cold cuts left out on the table but still he didn't look at the priest. But Castiel watched warily, noticing the strange tattoo over the left pectoral.

He couldn't tell but it appeared like a pentagram encircled by a ring of black fire. It almost looked satanic but kept his mouth shut as he looked away and huddled behind the leather cushions. He suspected that Sam might be mad for that attempted attack but that vampire's face was unreadable. Aside from the TV, the only sound he heard from him was the subtle sipping from the blood bag. It was getting too hard to ignore now...

"... You wish to punish me now?" he hesitantly asked in a quiet voice. His question earned him a startled cough from Sam, and Castiel frowned almost in confusion. Was it a mockery on him or something...?

"Uh- For what...? You only scratched my hand," Sam answered awkwardly.

"I... I did a horrible thing. I expected to be harmed by you since you're a demon-"

"I'm not a demon, Castiel, all right?" sighed Sam. "And no, I don't want to harm you. It was an understandable action in which I, unfortunately, had to pay the price."

"But..."

"But nothing... my hand's already healed up after a good sleep. There's nothing for you to be afraid of, Castiel." Castiel said nothing else to reply that. But he squirmed in his seat as he felt the ache in his full bladder. He didn't wish to bother Sam about it, but the vampire let out a slightly exasperated sigh. "If you need to piss, you don't need my permission or Dean's to go to the bathroom," he pointed out and the priest flinched at that.

"S-sorry..." he muttered.

"Right, just go or whatever..." Sam shrugged. Castiel warily nodded and got off the couch. Sam seemed preoccupied with his meal to watch him going upstairs, but he was still apprehensive. He glanced down the dark hallway- two doors on one side and one on the other with an additional one at the end. He couldn't remember which bedroom door was Dean's but he didn't want to think of it and went straight into the bathroom.

He felt a little better after relieving himself, but his pallor was still the same as last night when he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Maybe because he didn't eat anything at all today. After washing his hands, he left the bathroom and glanced at the hallway again. He suddenly noticed that there was a slightly opened door, a second one to his right. Maybe that was Dean's bedroom, before he walked carefully downstairs.

Sure enough, the other vampire was in the kitchen, his green eyes transfixed lazily at the ceiling as he sat by the table. Like Sam, he didn't pay attention to him but his brother nudged him on the shoulder and muttered something to him. "... Ugh, get off my ass, Sammy," grumbled Dean.

"Dean..." frowned Sam. The older brother grumbled, before taking a fleeting glance at Castiel who was standing nervously by the landing. "Do you really want me to tell Bobby about the kidnapped priest or come up with a lie?"

"Fuck, either way he's gonna kick my ass," scoffed Dean. "Then he'll kick yours for not stopping me."

"I would've, if I had known..." he shrugged. Not wanting to be the center of the subject once again, Castiel cautiously wandered for the couch. "You don't want dinner, Castiel...?" Sam asked him and he froze.

"He hadn't eaten?"

"The bologne had been sitting in the same spot for hours, I've noticed that," Sam answered Dean. But I'm not sure if he's starving himself on purpose."

"Hm, like I said- James Caan," he clicked his tongue at Castiel, who was still afraid to glance at the two. "Next thing you know, we'll break his ankles with a sledgehammer and feed him expired painkillers."

"Why would vampires need a sledgehammer?"

"You don't know my life," joked Dean with a small smirk when he looked at Sam. But Sam only frowned in disapproval before going to the fridge. "Hey... I just realized that he might need some clothes of his own. Maybe some spare underwears."

"Later... But first things first," he sighed, tossing the transfusion bag at his older brother who caught it instantly. He then took out one of the leftover burgers, not really sure what to do with it as he calmly walked up to the couch. He didn't get close to Castiel but left the food on the furniture then stepped away. "Bobby should be at home at the moment, right?"

"Maybe, when the last time we talked to him?" Dean shrugged.

"Just two weeks ago, jerk..." frowned Sam, sitting across from him. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and rapidly dialed the number. The vampires didn't have to wait two rings before someone picked up.

"Hello..." answered a grumpy voice of a middle-aged man.

"Hey, Bobby," greeted Sam.

"Oh geez... What did Dean do now?" came an instant disgruntled scoff, and Dean frowned at that. "I swear, that boy can't lead an army of fangers without tripping on his own two feet-"

"He does realize that I can hear him, right?" huffed Dean. "It's not even on fucking speaker..."

"W-wait, Bobby, it's not what you think," Sam grinned nervously.

"Was Dean involved in this?" asked the man.

"Uhh... sort of..."

"And what was that? For a freaking pureblood, it's like he is asking for a paddling every time he screws up."

"Oh my- I didn't do anything wrong, Bobby..." groaned Dean but his little brother put up a wry smile.

"It's not that he messed up, Bobby... but something strange happened to him last night," he said. "We were just wondering if you know anything about it. If it had happened before."

"Hm, what's that?"

"Well..." Sam muttered, glancing at Castiel but he wasn't standing anymore. Apparently, the human hid in the couch, not wanting to be seen. "Dean tried to compel a guy, staring straight into his eyes. But..."

"Yeah?"

"The guy wasn't affected, at all," he answered, hearing a surprised grunt.

"How's that possible?" questioned Bobby.

"That's why we called you, Bobby," nodded Sam. "You must have something among your books. If it's possible that there are humans that couldn't be compelled..."

"Jesus Christ, this is something... What happened to that guy? Dean attacked him or something?" he asked, and Sam smiled awkwardly as he glanced at Dean who grumbled at that.

"Nope... Dean ran off before the guy got a good look at him," he answered straightfowardly. It seemed that Bobby took the lie fairly well with a simple grunt.

"This is something, all right," he mumbled. "With so many folklores and myths about vampires, there's gotta be a hint of truth about that situation. But I'll find something out, Sam."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Bobby," smiled Sam.

"And you better tell your idjit of a brother to stop stalking around like he's some goddamn creeper...! I heard about those missing girls over there, and I'ma kick his ass if he does it again!" Sam snorted out a barely concealed chuckle while Dean made an annoyed whine.

"I'll keep that in mind, Bobby," he grinned. "Talk to you later..." Hanging up his phone, he chuckled again much to the other vampire's utter annoyance.

"I knew he was gonna chew my ass over it...!" huffed Dean.

"You have yourself to blame, Dean, just like you said," smiled Sam but his expression sobered up as he glanced at the couch. "Bobby's research may take a few days, or maybe... a few weeks," he added quietly with uncertainty. "Which means that Castiel might have to stay with us longer."

"Peachy..." Dean scoffed, finally starting to drink the blood.

"Uh-huh, about as peachy as your idea of feeding on an off-limit human," shrugged Sam before getting up. "Since you're on a self-imposed lockdown, I'm gonna run an errand for our 'guest'. Just... keep it to yourself for a while. Don't scare him enough as you already have."

"But I won't do anything as long as I got my beer and blood bags," he argued.

"If you say so..." Sam disappeared for upstairs, while Dean sipped his liquid meal. When drinking blood this way, his eyes rarely glowed. It usually because it took out the instinctive joy of feeding off live animals or humans for that matter. Barely three minutes had went by before Sam came back down fully clothed. "You'll be on your best behavior, Dean?" he asked.

"Yes, Mom..." grumbled Dean. Sam sighed but he left the cabin within a second, followed by a quick sounds of bolts relocking. The only thing left to hear was the informative sounds from the television. But Dean could hear the shuddering breath from Castiel, and the scent of fear increased again. This was getting ridiculous. He wanted to get this over with but this human was making things difficult. Finishing up the bag, he sighed deeply and got up.

He wanted to watch TV but the human was right there. But there must be a way to approach this, as he cleared his throat. "Um, Cas...?" he muttered, hearing Castiel's breathing hitched in fright. "I was just wondering... if, um, I can watch some TV for a while," he suggested. "You know, until Sam comes back..."

"..."

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Dean asked. Castiel didn't reply to him. As a matter of fact, he had been talking to Sam this whole time albeit with fearful anxiety and the whole slashing incident. That annoyed him, but he shook it off as he carefully walked up to the couch. "Cas, answer me..." he requested.

"... Wh-what good would it do...?" mumbled Castiel, mildly surprising Dean. "I am your hostage, after all..."

"I didn't wanna take you as a hostage, quite honestly," he frowned. "I thought I would just muddle up your mind after drinking your blood..."

"... That doesn't make me feel better... You took advantage of my good will and destroyed my faith..." he muttered somberly. "You think... making nice to me after what you've done... would make it up...?" At that, Dean frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. Guess he wasn't the most subtle of even the most social vampires, not that he could help it.

"It's not like I really wanted to hurt you-"

"You did... you are nothing but a spawn of the Devil, bound to taint the souls of the innocence," Castiel cut him off, his anxious voice becoming bolder yet he stared ahead at the TV. "You mentioned that you don't believe in faith, thinking that God doesn't truly exist... Only a demon would dare to say such a thing..."

"Uh, you do realize that some humans are Atheists, right?"

"Their souls can be saved, not _yours_... If God can find a way to get me out of this, I'd be glad to be rid of you," he frowned deeply. Dean just frowned. Despite of his pure-tasting blood, he was starting to see why priests were off-limits. With a deep huff, he paced around the furniture and plopped himself down. Now Castiel looked at him in surprise, but then it shifted into a renewed glare as Dean frowned back at him.

"You know, Cas, I do wanna act nice. I am trying to," he pointed out. "But remember what Sam said to you... You don't wanna piss us off on purpose just because you're Mister Holy Roller."

"... Don't address me as if we're friends," frowned Castiel with his blue eyes narrowed at the vampire. "I truly thought I was doing God's work when I found you injured, and you repaid me with bloodlust. Are you happy with yourself for doing such a thing...?"

"... I wasn't lying when I wanted to thank you for helping me that night, Cas," Dean muttered but the priest shook his head. "I wouldn't joke about that, I really was in deep shit and you helped me even though I didn't need it. You did a good deed, and that's just it, just because you're a fucking priest. It's true that I'm a 'monster' who craved blood but I've never killed anyone in order to drink it."

"Really now... You left me alive so it would make sense..." he muttered rather bitterly. "It would only make sense to do so since you can keep taking my blood..."

"Is that right...?" frowned Dean, his voice coming out as a low growl.

"Of course it's right, you monster-" Two seconds later, Castiel found himself being pinned down into the couch cushions, with the vampire holding down his arms firmly. As much as he felt fear rising up in him, he boldly glared at the glowing green-gold eyes as breathed heavily. "... Do what you will, I know that God will save me while He strikes you down when the time comes..." he muttered lowly.

"You know... I liked you better when you were an awkward little priest, Padre," growled Dean. "To act like this, you think you have the balls against someone like me. But I do know one thing... I'm pretty much cute and cuddly compare to my baby brother. There was a reason why I was alarmed when I smelled his blood this morning."

"What are you saying...?"

"He may be doing everybody here a favor and acting like Mother Superior... but if you dare to piss him off, there's no guarantee that you will come out without a scratch..." he growled. Castiel frowned in disbelief. In a way, Sam had been acting nice and careful around him. Yet seeing how Dean acted over a shallow cut was alarming, how he was overreacting while the taller one kept insisting that he was okay.

"... Is he worse than you...?" he muttered warily.

"... It's better that you don't find out soon, Cas," frowned Dean. "If anything, you'd be glad if I can protect you from one of his little temper tantrums. That's why he warned you of not doing anything rash, yet you practically shanked him this morning." Seeing his expression darkened, Castiel felt his heartbeats going faster. He wasn't sure who he should be afraid of more now, yet it didn't mean that he felt better after everything Dean had put him through.

"Now's that settled, you'll be on your best behavior...?" huffed Dean. "Or do we have to take a little stroll down Stephen King's memory lane and reenact on one of my favorite scenes in _Misery_...?"

"... Fine..." Castiel relented. The next thing he knew, Dean let go of him and sat back, relaxing into the cushions as he flipped the remote in his hand. It was as if he didn't threaten the priest a moment ago, as Castiel felt his heart beating fast again. Even the dull pain in his neck was aching once more. But still, he must find something to escape from them.

For now... he should act as rationally as possible, staring thoughtfully at his lap while his kidnapper flipped through the channels before stopping with a content grunt. "Damn, I missed the first three minutes of _Dr. Sexy_... hope I didn't miss too much of it," he sighed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	3. Scriptures

Blood of Salvation by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3- Scriptures**

This coming weekend could be rather... difficult, in Castiel's opinion. There was nothing he could do to feel comfortable, or in a better term, content, around the vampire brothers who were holding him here. Especially Dean, who thought it was a good idea to chuck a cold leftover burger at him. "Come on and eat, Supersize Me, or Sammy will get mad at me," he joked before tossing another one. "I swear, it's like remembering to feed a dog..."

Castiel wanted to retort but remembered his warning of displeasing them and complied in disgruntlement. And when Sam finally came home after two hours of taking his time, his brother then proceeded to chuck a package of underwears at the priest much to his dismay. "See? Got you tighty-whiteys as promised!"

"Damn it, Dean, quit acting like an asshole...!" scoffed Sam.

"What? I'd rather not have him bumming around in our cabin every day..." The next hour was even more discomforting, when the brothers had a... particular discussion over pop cultures he was sure that it sounded like it was from a different world. About which pop star was attractive enough to bang after having kids.

He wanted to blank them out, wishing that he could pretend that they're weren't right behind him. He got a mental sigh of relief when he glanced up to see that they were gone, hearing the sound of spraying waters above him soon afterwards. It must be Dean. Castiel sighed, there was nothing he could much but sit on the couch and watched the news network, though it were still the same repetitive reports.

But as he watched, his mind wandered. Other than Dean and Sam... were there any other vampires around, residing in America? And how many of them living among the human population? There were more things that popped up, about calling themselves purebloods and Dean being a leader of some sort. Were there different types of vampires, like subspecies of demons or something? The more he thought about it, the more unsettling it felt in his gut.

There was no way that there could be more monsters like them exist. "... Padre, mind if I watch the boob tube again?" Castiel flinched in surprise when Dean plopped himself on the couch. Clad in an old T-shirt and gym shorts, he placed three bottles of beer on the coffee table with one in his hand.

"Uh... do what you wish..." he muttered.

"Whatever..." With his sharp teeth, he ripped off the top and chugged the alcohol. "Noticed that you've been watching the news, but CNN wouldn't have anything about a missing priest," he muttered, flipping the channels.

"Uh-"

"Add to that, Sam skimmed through the newspapers and just recently googled any remote mention of you from your hometown. But, uh, nothing so far..."

"... Why must you know?" Castiel questioned and Dean blinked at that.

"We're hoping that your disappearance doesn't track back to us, to the vampire world," he shrugged. "To be frank, we're not allowed to attack priests and clergymen... Sort of a series of laws we got on ourselves. And I, well, did a carnal sin and wanted to drink your blood- no pun intended." Castiel squinted his eyes at him in slight confusion. So even bloodthirsty monsters could have civilized rules.

"... Wh-why... would you break your own law?" he asked. "Why are priests off limits to you mon- I mean, to you?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? It's not just the bible-thumping preachers to stay away from," he muttered. "All religions based in different cultures have their interpretations of us blood-sucking monsters- we're not allowed to breach through any church, temple, mosque, for prey at all..."

"And yet you came for me..." mumbled Castiel. Dean barely nodded, taking two gulps before finally landed on a movie channel.

"Because you smell good," he replied simply.

"Wh-what...?!" Castiel was taken aback by his answers with his widened eyes glaring at him. "You attacked me and drank my blood... just because I smell good to you...?"

"Yep, your blood tasted so good that I'm surprised at myself that I didn't attempt it again," he shrugged, but that didn't help the priest as he exhaled in disbelief.

"Then what's stopping you?" he frowned.

"I did mention that I didn't want you walking around my place smelling like roadkill, your scent's not so great at the moment," muttered Dean, taking a glance at him. "And if you think you can wallow in your own shit to prevent me from taking your blood, think again. I'll hose you down out in the back if I need to." Castiel could only frown but he didn't move from his spot on the couch, he hadn't after the past few hours ever since Dean warned him of Sam's true personality behind his hospitable facade.

It was something that he didn't wish to truly know, even though the younger vampire had been trying to help him. "... Your bandage needs to change anyway," Dean pointed out, opening up another bottle. "I'm sure Sam can help out with that. The bite mark should be better by now." At the mention of it, Castiel had the urge to touch his neck but resisted.

"Is that right...?"

"Yeah, he got you toiletries and other shit on the table," he nodded. "Hurry up and get cleaned, Padre. Sam can get a better look at that bite mark afterwards." It sounded like a suggestion, but it felt like an order nonetheless, as Castiel reluctantly stood up and walked into the kitchen. In the bags, a variety of toiletries was available for his needs. He couldn't help but feel a little grateful- he was good honest Christian after all. Alongside the packaged underwear he was tossed at earlier, he picked up a brand new T-shirt, a spare towel, an unscented bar of soap, and a toothbrush.

He glanced at the couch, but Dean was too busy watching TV. Just to be safe, he had his one eye on the vampire as he walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. The air felt warm and damp from the recent shower, but that was the least of his concerns as he placed the stuff onto the countertop and took off the sweatshirt and T-shirt. Hesitantly, he reached up and touched the bandage on his neck, feeling for the seam to take it off.

"Ahh..." He found it and carefully ripped it off, wincing when the cottony gauze got peeled off from his wound before it finally came off. Disgusting dried blood stained on it, before Castiel observed the condition in the mirror. The bruise around the wound faded into a greenish color... but it looked grotesque, with the flesh slowly healing the punctured marks. Sam mentioned that the bite wasn't too deep, but it was disgusting just the same.

For now, he took off the rest of his clothing and stepped into the small bathtub. It wasn't that hard to figure out how to work the shower with three knobs, as he felt the warm water gushing over his head. It felt good, he had to admit, but the soreness came back when he began washing over the wound.

Twenty-four hours ago, he wouldn't have thought that he would be imprisoned by an once-fabled monster. Before, he was only thinking about which passage to discuss about during the upcoming Sunday service. He just thought that he would live his simple normal life just working for the Lord.

"Please, Lord... find me the way out of this..." he muttered quietly, scrubbing his hair under the spraying water. "Protect my soul from the evil that wishes to harm me... especially from the ones that takes the form of humans here. Like ravenous wolves clad in sheep's clothing..." Bleary blue eyes stared at the soapy water going down the drain, as he took a deep breath. An entire day went by, and yet he had went through an emotional roller coaster and it took a toll on him. But he must be strong, he cannot falter now.

"... I must get through this, no matter how long..." he mumbled. "The Holy Son can go through forty days, I can go just as far..." He rinsed out his hair one more time, staying under the water for several more minutes before finally taking it off. He then stepped out of the tub, taking the spare towel to dry his face and body. Even the wound on his neck felt clean, but with each mention of it, he could swear that it aches.

Maybe it reminded him of the frightening attack he had to endure. And yet Dean shrugged it off, like it was normal for a monster like him. After drying off, he then put on the new clothes. He wondered if he can put back on his black slacks, when he suddenly heard a soft knock on the closed door and flinched in surprise.

"Hey, Castiel... are you done changing...?" Sam muttered.

"Uh... Yes...?" frowned Castiel, feeling cautious of answering.

"Can I come in? You know, to look at your injury...?"

"Um, y-yes... of course..." He shuddered a little when Sam opened the door and walked in. The hazel-green eyes zoned in on the bite mark for a moment before the vampire opened the medicine cabinet.

"I know, it's kinda ugly, huh?" he muttered, taking out a pack of gauze. "Usually, the compelled victims would think a bite like that was caused by an animal attack... They wouldn't think much of it besides that. Uh, sit down for a moment, please?"

"Oh..." Castiel sat down on the closed toilet seat before Sam stepped up to him. He couldn't help that his heart was beating a little faster, his mind going back to the warning of the taller brother having a darker side. Yet Sam was acting gentle toward him right now, carefully leaning down to wrap the bandage around his neck.

"... I've been searching the local and statewide news online," sighed Sam, catching the priest's attention. "It's too soon to tell... Only Friday had passed, but around the weekend, someone might get suspicious of your disappearance. After all, you're a priest."

Hearing that, Castiel frowned grimly. He was told just moments earlier that they were waiting for any sign of him being missing as a human crime. "... Is it common that vampires sneak into one's place to feed on them?" he questioned quietly.

"Not since the invention of cars..." Sam joked lightly before clearing his throat. "I mean, certain vampires used to do that for centuries, including... purebloods... before the modern times made most human more sensible. Or ignorant, considering the addiction of technology." There was that word again. The purebloods... That doesn't make any sense.

"Are... these purebloods, they're a different kind of vampires, correct...?" he asked. Sam frowned, finishing up the wrapping before stepping away and straightening his back.

"Listen, Castiel... to be honest, it'd be best that you know very little about us," he sighed deeply as he glanced at him. "Humans cannot know that we existed, at all. And with you who couldn't be compelled, we cannot take that risk."

"... It's n-not like I will tell anyone-"

"Yeah, I know that," nodded Sam. "But again, we can't risk being discovered. It'd be a mass hysteria if the rest of the world were to know. In your words... it would be apocalyptic." That left a sour feeling in Castiel's stomach as his eyes widened in shock. That wouldn't sound right, having countless lives lost and countries rip apart in constant wars of humans against vampires.

"I... I understand, I won't tell..." he nodded.

"Geez, Castiel, it's not like it'll happen anytime soon," Sam frowned awkwardly. "I'm only suggesting that you don't ask so many questions, that's all."

"Right..."

"Okay... If you wish to go to bed, I'll ask Dean to go away," he sighed, turning to leave. "He won't make a fuss, I'm sure of it..."

"... Th-thank you..." muttered Castiel. Sam paused and looked back at the man. His eyebrows raised with surprise, before putting up a small smile at the grateful comment.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Castiel," he grinned lightly, leaving him alone as he walked downstairs. It was obvious that the conversation was heard, as his older brother frowned at him. Dean grumbled under his breath, nursing on his third beer though Sam chuckled a little. "What's wrong, Dean? What got your panties in a bunch?" he smiled as he walked up to the couch.

"Oh, shut up... I get it, Cas hates my ass while you get a gold star," he scoffed, shutting off the TV. "How's he really feeling, though? The bite mark's healing up well?"

"It's less gross than last night, if that's what you're thinking," he shrugged.

"Hmm..."

"Are you really that concerned, Dean, or is it a bit like guilt because Castiel's with us?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean frowned at him, taking a long gulp of his beer, before letting out a short burp. "Good answer..."

"What do you want me to say? I can't feel guilty of acting like a vampire, I need to eat," huffed Dean. "That's like saying every carnivores should feel guilty of eating their prey whole."

"You can choose which prey to feed on, but you chose the one that shouldn't be on your agenda," sighed Sam. Dean wanted to roll his eyes at his brother, but instead he glanced ahead. Deep down, he knew he made a mistake. He was pulling his brother into his mess, and Sam was cleaning up behind him as usual. Even now, the tall vampire was picking up the empty beer bottles and burger wrappers around him in record time.

He didn't really like this. He was supposed to be a leader in his territory, and a powerful pureblood at that. "... Listen, Sammy, just keep checking up on the web, okay?" he sighed. "Maybe, tomorrow, I'll go check out what's going on over there."

"Are you sure...? There's a good chance someone over there might recognize you," muttered Sam.

"Ugh, as if humans got enough brain cells to notice me, when they got their own shit to worry about," shrugged Dean. Taking his last bottle, he got up and let out a bored yawn. "Since I can't really go out to be a creeper, I'll just go on my own laptop to do a different kind of creeping," he sighed.

"That... doesn't sound right in any way," frowned Sam, though Dean smirked a little as he moved for upstairs.

"C'mon, you mean you haven't seen the freakiest shit on your computer?"

"No, because I'm not an absolute perv like you who often leaves the laptop volume on high on purpose," he deadpanned at him. "Which reminds me, thanks for traumatizing me a couple of weeks back by the sound of that threesome with the two guys."

"You're welcome, baby brother..." grinned Dean. He walked upstairs and noticed that Castiel was still in the bathroom. He could hear him brush his teeth but that was just it, as he then strolled to his dark bedroom. He didn't need to put on the light since his eyesight was a lot sharper, with his green-gold eyes instantly glowing as he looked around. His bedroom was simple and basic, not much decoration saved for a few framed pictures on his desk on the left side of the room. They were a few things that he cherished, since parts of his good memory had been taken away from him a long time ago...

He saw his laptop over there and reached to get it. It was going to be a long boring night, no doubt about it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel was able to sleep well, albeit with the reassuring prayers he gave himself the night before, but when he woke up he realized that it was close to the afternoon. He found that out when he saw the time on the cable box atop of the television. Just after one-thirty. He laid on the couch for a moment, taking in the darkness and the quiet. Meaning that the vampires must be asleep right now. It felt oddly calm but it didn't mean that he couldn't let his guard down.

He got up, folding up the spare sheet, before going to the kitchen. He took a brief glance at the locked door but looked away. He had to be on his best behavior, like Dean said. He quietly searched the fridge and was mildly surprised to see the necessity for him to eat. The loaf of bread had been left on the counter, and next to it was a package of disposable plastic cutlery. Probably for his own sake, he wondered.

Throughout his movements and soft noises, the vampires hadn't stirred. Meaning that he should feel safe for the time being. But he didn't really, sitting in the kitchen in complete silence while eating a sandwich. He couldn't really help but wonder about the consequences should the public knew about vampires. He wasn't completely ignorant of pop cultures, in the past few years he had noticed young teenagers being fascinated by the monsters portrayed by glamorous Hollywood stars, especially girls who think being bitten would be a better feeling than engaging in unsafe premarital sex.

He would think otherwise, as he subconsciously rubbed at his bandaged neck. The soreness was deep inside the muscles if he pressed it hard enough. He frowned lightly, he wasn't sure what to do around here. He would simply watch the news; there was no particular show that he would like, and he doesn't see any reading material lying around. And even there was any, it wouldn't catch his interest either way.

So now what, were he supposed to sit here quietly until evening sets...?

"..." Castiel's mind wandered back to the warning Sam gave him, about the secretive world of vampires. He didn't have an exact clue of how they were different from the fictional ones. Though he was raised in a strict Catholic family, he only knew a bit from the old movies. The only thing proven false was their vulnerability against the sun, although he had noticed that the brothers would wear sunglasses when going out.

And from what he had seen, they can consume alcohol but he never noticed them eating regular food. He wanted to know, he was mildly curious about it, but he dashed it away. Sam told him that the less he knows the better. But for whose sake, his own or his captors...?

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard above him and he flinched. What was that? "Son of a bitch! Fuck...!" Dean yelled out in pain. "Ow...!"

"Huh...?" Castiel blinked in confusion before he heard a door upstairs opening.

"Dean, you're all right...?" Sam mumbled tiredly.

"I fell on my fucking head, of course I ain't all right...!" scowled Dean.

"I keep telling you to sleep in the center, we both know you flop around in your sleep..."

"Shut it... go back to bed, Sammy..."

Silence soon followed and Castiel frowned a little. Their interaction was odd, but it was almost like how any other siblings would act. Then again they were brothers, but something else popped up in the priest's mind. If they were truly brothers, then they might have a family, like parents... who must be like them. Another question he would wish to ask but couldn't.

"Cas...? You've been sitting in the dark all this time...?" He glanced up to see Dean lazily walking down the stairs. With all of the curtains covering the windows, his eyes gave off the subtle natural glow as he noticed him sitting by the table. Castiel couldn't really tell, but it appeared that he had injured his head as he saw dark stain by his hairline.

"... You're bleeding..." he pointed out. Dean smirked lightly and touched the small cut.

"Heh, I had an awesome dream and got too excited, that's why I fell off the bed," he shrugged. He then licked his blood-stained finger with a soft growl as he walked up to the TV. "So... you just gonna sit on your ass in complete silence, Cas? It's not like you can wake us up if the sound's low enough," he muttered, putting on the device.

"... I wouldn't know what to watch," admitted Castiel.

"Well... I recommend _Law and Order_ since it's on a marathon as usual. Here..." he yawned deeply. He glanced over at the priest who warily stared back, before strolling up to him. His throat suddenly tightened with instinctive need, now that he could smell the clean natural scent on him. He couldn't really describe it, even from the first time he had smelled it, but it was something. But he held it back with a dry swallow as he moved past him for the sink.

"Ugh, now that I'm awake... I guess I should do a little search engine while the sun's out," he muttered, cleaning the cut with the running water.

"B-but... it's the afternoon," Castiel frowned in slight confusion.

"Chance of rain for half the state, that's good enough..." Dean grinned tiredly. "Sucks to be the vamps living around in Alberquerque, at least I got lucky."

"... So there are more like you...?"

"... Uh, yeah, bits and pieces around the country," nodded Dean as he took off the water. The cut was already gone, as if there was no damage. "I highly doubt there are those living in kick-ass Hawaii- it's more of _30 Days of Night_ than tropical paradise when it comes to locations."

"Uh- I don't get-"

"You know, that comic where it- oh, right, shit..." Dean realized with a light frown. "I've heard, or overheard about Sam telling you not to ask so much questions. Not that I could help it, answering if you're curious about it."

"Oh... yes, I understand..." Castiel frowned grimly.

"But... if this shit takes longer than expected, no doubt that you'll know too much about us and that ain't gonna be pretty," he sighed. That made Castiel uneasy, wondering if this vampire meant about the dire consequences like how Sam had warned him. "Hey, there's nothing to worry about, Cas. I pretty doubt you can do anything but sit there," shrugged Dean.

"... Yes, that much is true," understood Castiel.

"Well, nice to see the good ol' awkward padre," he smirked lightly. "But I also like it when you were mouthy toward me last night. It was actually kinda hot, I gotta admit..."

"Huh...?" The priest blinked at him, before remembering Dean's sexual preference. That he had both female and male partners in the past. "Oh..." he frowned in embarrassment, feeling the blush tingling in his cheeks and ears as he glanced away.

"Hey, you should be flattered that you're getting a compliment," he chuckled.

"Not from another man, that's... immoral," frowned Castiel.

"Well, since I'm a spawn of Satan like you said, my immorality's good enough for me," he grinned. "Let's see... about four hours until the moon starts howling, I'm sure I can reach town and back by then," he pondered, before suddenly disappeared. That made Castiel flinch and frown in dismay. That otherworldly action was too hard to ignore.

Sighing, he finally got up and walked into the living room. The cop show does seem interesting, with the woman detective comforting a child who had witnessed a murder at one scene. As soon as he sat down, he suddenly heard the door being unlocked and opened. "I'll come back with news, Cas," Dean called out. "Good and/or bad. Hopefully good..."

Castiel didn't respond, or couldn't able to since Dean was gone within two seconds. Not sure what else to think of it, he turned his attention back to the television, for once the dull pain in his neck wasn't aching at the moment.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was drizzling in Great Falls, the smell of rain intensified the scent of everything else. It made Dean's nose wrinkled in discomfort but said nothing, casually strolling down the street. Through his aviator sunglasses, he observed for any sign of cop cars. Last night, Sam warned him of being careful about being seen, since he wasn't a local. But this town was big enough to not know everybody, so he can slip through just fine.

The small church was a few blocks away, he didn't want to make it too suspicious of going straight right in. Taking his mind off the rain-enhanced stench, he thought about Castiel's alluring natural scent. To the vampires, how a human's blood will taste like often depend on their scent. Because of that, Dean was pretty picky over his prey, going for the pretty ones with the sweeter scents on girls and nice tangy ones on guys.

But Castiel was neither, which made it even more interesting. Dean wasn't sure if it had to do with him being a virgin, but the memory of tasting his blood was much too hard to ignore. He hadn't fed yet, and the priest was so close to his range earlier. But he could hold in his hunger for a while longer, now that he was a block down from the church.

"Well, I'll be damned..." he sighed in surprise. With his sharper vision, he could see police tapes wrapped over the corroded iron gates. There were no cop cars around but it must mean that they had already done their work and left. He slowed his pace, his glowing eyes flickered for any way to sneak in. But he couldn't since it was somewhat daytime and he must return to the cabin by nightfall. That couldn't be good. An elderly lady with a shawl over his head walked with a walking cane by but paused to glance at the taped up church and clicked her tongue in disbelief.

"It's a shame, isn't it...?" she mumbled, catching Dean's attention.

"Yeah... Wonder why a church here got like this, like something straight outta _CSI_," he shrugged.

"You haven't heard?"

"Sorry, what happened here...?" he asked politely.

"Well... that young priest, Father Novak, he seemed to have gone missing," she nodded. "I don't know much of the details, but it believed that it happened around yesterday morning. Someone noticed the side door was left wide open and called the police."

"Oh really...?" Dean nodded, though his mind flipped on borderline concern. Crap, he had forgotten to close the door that night. He was too busy rushing Castiel out of there when his prey was going into a mental shock. "Did the cops mention what they found in there?"

"Not that I know of, young man, no..." the old woman shook her head. "But... from the gossip I've heard- I often come to this church- it was believed that Father Novak was attacked. I mean, it seems obvious, possibly a burglar who didn't know that he was still in the church. He likes to work late, I know."

"Is that right...?" Dean sighed.

"Well... I hope he'd be found soon enough. The Lord might protect him should anything happens to him..."

"Right, that's good to know," he grinned slightly with a nod. "Thanks for the info..." He walked away, his mind trying to get ahold of what he had done exactly on that night. He reacted purely on instinct despite of drinking blood beforehand to hinder himself. But it didn't work either way... He knew that he ripped Castiel's white collar off and practically gave him a hickey before sinking his teeth in.

But, he was careful enough not to leave fingerprints when he broke in, having his fists in his pockets before cornering him. Crossing the street, he took a glance at the church and frowned slightly. He wondered if he should text Sam about what he had found, maybe to ask him to search the web again just in case. Then, when he gets home, they should discuss about what could be their next move regarding Castiel.

Just as he was about to take his phone out, he felt it vibrate and blinked in surprise. "Speak of the devil..." he muttered as he checked the caller ID. "Sammy, I was just thinking about you, Sweet Cheeks," he chuckled after answering it.

"Great... where are you?" Sam mumbled, still groggy with sleep as he struggled to speak.

"I did say I'd go to Cas' town to check out the church... and it turned out that Five-O had already searched it over," he sighed as he resumed walking.

"What did they find...?"

"It's in the dark, for now," he muttered. "But some sweet old lady believed that it was a burglary gone wrong, thinking that Cas got hurt."

"Well, he did, in a way," Sam sighed tiredly. "But... if it turned out that way... it might mean that Castiel's blood is somewhere in that church. You did say that you panicked and fled out with him."

"Fucking shit..." frowned Dean. "All right, I'll come home and take a quick nap. When you're up and ready, search over for any update on the news. We'll figure this shit out."

"Meaning me making sure your ass won't get caught..."

"Something like that, whatever," he shrugged. "... How's Cas doing?"

"Other than two awkward trips to the bathroom, he's keeping to himself," yawned Sam. "But... should we tell him about what we might find out, Dean?"

"No, not yet, at least until we got all the eggs in the basket," Dean answered, his lips pursing as he felt his sharper teeth aching to come out. He should have drank a transfusion bag before leaving, but the thought of that priest's brandy-like blood was throbbing in his brain. He wanted it, craving it almost like a drug addict, but he shook his head out of the distraction. "I'll be back in about a half an hour, forty minutes tops."

"Fine..." With that, Sam hanged up and Dean put away his cellphone. It was far too early for human blood, meaning that he has to stake out in the woods for a while. The one thing he knew about, blood of herbivores tasted the same no matter which animal. Like bland tomato soup. It kind of made him wonder how his little brother cope with his diet for so long, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

As he walked for the edge of the town, his phone vibrated again and frowned. Sam must have forgotten about something. But when he checked it, he froze in his movements. If he weren't wearing his sunglasses, everyone could have seen his green-gold eyes glowing in anger and disbelief, as Dean tried to hold in his growl.

"Shit...!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Watching shows like these was rather comforting, but Castiel let out a tired sign. Each episode was different yet somewhat repetitive. Either child abuse or a murdered prostitutes. Feeling as if he was developing a headache, he got up and went to the kitchen for some water. But he realized that the cabin was darker, meaning that it was evening already. He hadn't heard any sound from upstairs, and Dean had yet to return.

The vampire mentioned that he would come back before night time but he wasn't sure whether to feel concerned about it. Then again, nobody knows that he was being held here, and if Dean was gone for this long then it meant that he had to be around Sam...

Castiel's frown deepened at the thought of it. Sam had been nothing but helpful and nice toward him, but when the priest saw angry glowing eyes on him yesterday, he couldn't help but feel being at the mercy of these demons. Dean might be right, if the older brother were to be a human he would be considered nothing but a disregarding jerk with a lack of manners or a lack of religion for that matter.

As if sensing it, probably out of the paranoia he still had, Castiel glanced behind his shoulder just as Sam walked down the stairs. Even his eyes glowed in the darkness, though the color of it was different from Dean's. With Dean's eyes were an intense green-gold color, his younger brother had a greenish topaz kind. If he weren't still wary and apprehensive over everything, the priest would be rather enthralled by the luminous glow.

"Castiel...? You've been sitting in the dark all day?" frowned Sam, moving to put on the light. The moment he had done that, the glow instantly went away as he glanced at him.

"I... I didn't mind..." mumbled Castiel.

"Well, it's not like our light bill's gonna increase with you around. If anything, it should go down without Dean being here," he sighed before frowning again. "... Did Dean mention anything to you before he left earlier today, Castiel?" he asked.

"Um... something about searching for news in my hometown," the priest muttered quietly.

"Oh, I see..." nodded Sam. It was too soon to tell him now, as he took out his cellphone and checked. "Well, that idiot hadn't called me for a while, so I don't know what he's doing," he sighed deeply. "So... are you feeling okay, Castiel?" he muttered.

"... I, uh... I guess so..." sighed Castiel, and Sam blinked at him.

"If you say so..."

"... I really am," he assured, probably to himself, but the tall vampire simply nodded.

"I get that," he sighed before yawning. He covered his mouth out of courtesy but Castiel managed to see a glimpse of his sharp teeth before Sam quickly turned his attention to the fridge. "Have you eaten yet...?"

"Um, I was about to."

"Yeah... Wish I could, but Dean's taking too long coming back," sighed Sam, browsing through the transfusion bags. That made Castiel slightly confused. The stocked blood was right there yet Sam didn't really want it, as he finally took out a bottle of tomato juice. "Let's see, excuse me..." he muttered, reaching for a glass near the sink.

"..." Castiel watched him pouring the vegetable juice about halfway before opening the bottom cupboard and taking out what appeared to be a bottle of clear liquor. Sam grumbled to himself as he mixed the liquor in, something about drinking so early before taking a swig.

"Did Dean say that he was returning early?" he asked the perplexed priest.

"I believe so..."

"Hmm..." Sam frowned at that, before he took out his phone. The movement of his thumb was pretty fast as he texted a message and sent it, and just as fast his device buzzed a reply. Whatever it was, it made the younger vampire's expression morphed into a deep and dark frown, and Castiel noticed it. Almost immediately, the thought of seeing his darker persona made him anxious.

"... Castiel, what's wrong? Your heart was steady a second ago," muttered Sam when he glanced at him.

"Um... no reason," he mumbled, but his heart was saying otherwise as he glanced away.

"Well... Dean just texted me, saying that he won't be home for another hour or two," he frowned. "So, do you want to keep watching TV? Or, you want to read some books, because I got some in my office. Well, 'some' is an understatement..." he shrugged.

"Oh... that's fine, with the reading..." nodded Castiel. He calmed down when Sam put up a small smile.

"Great, uh, I'll show you the way, Castiel," he nodded as he walked up the stairs. The human soon followed after him. He saw him going up to the closed door at the end of the hallway and opening it. Sam stepped into the room and put on the desk lamp, gathering up the documents and putting it aside before Castiel walked in. The office was cozy, with the bookshelves covering almost all the walls, with the desk right across from him. He glanced around and saw a variety of literature, some he knew of and other he had no clue about, as Sam picked up his laptop.

"... I wouldn't know where to start..." muttered Castiel, and Sam smirked lightly.

"Well, for starters..." he sighed, moving around rather swiftly as he reached for the top part of one bookshelf. "I got... Methodist, Lutheran, and King James versions, whichever you're more comfortable with," he muttered as he picked out and tossed three books onto the desk. Castiel blinked at this, before realizing at what he had just said.

"You have... bibles in your collections?" he muttered in surprise.

"Hm? Yeah, I was curious why the bible has different variations one day and I skimmed through some," said Sam. "Wait, you're Catholic, right? I don't think you wish to read Lutheran-"

"Wh-why...?" muttered Castiel.

"Huh?"

"You're a vampire, thought to be a dark creature of Hell... yet you acquired bibles simply because you were curious about the Word of God?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at him. Sam seemed to be slightly annoyed at the name-calling but instantly let it go as he simply shrugged.

"Uh, I've always been like this, Castiel," sighed Sam. "I'm a vampire, yeah, but... I pretty much believe that there's such thing as God. Or any type of god, for that matter, considering certain mythologies." Castiel blinked in utter confusion, but it was coming back to him. When Dean mentioned of having a brother who had a better faith in religion that day.

"You believe in God?"

"Kind of, yeah..." he nodded.

"But... why...?" he asked, almost out of curiosity.

"Well, I'm not the first vampire to believe so, but I have my reasons," he replied with a nod. "I mean... God has to create _everything_... including someone like me and Dean. Although Dean thinks it's pointless to believe in something that doesn't work in our favor. He only thinks that God only cares about those who act high and mighty themselves- like religious goody-goody, as he would put it."

"But I don't... I prefer to be humble, just to work for the Lord," Castiel frowned. He glanced at the bibles on the desk, wondering for the moment about which he would read, before nodding. "I thank you... I didn't think you have such a thing..." he sighed.

"Sure, Castiel," smiled Sam as he was about to leave.

"Uh, King James... I don't believe I've heard of this variation," muttered Castiel, as he picked it up.

"Oh that... it was created by an English King who revoked his faith as a Catholic back in the Middle Ages," he responded.

"Why would he do that?"

"Oh... so he could divorce his wife and marry his pregnant mistress," Sam smiled awkwardly. That made Castiel frown in disapproval but shook his head as he opened it to read. Sam smiled again and closed the door, but his expression shifted as he took out his phone to read his brother's message once again.

_'Emergency meeting. Hunter killed three more.'_

"Shit..." he frowned with disdain. Dean had told him that a hunter came by the other night and killed one of their followers. But that was it, vague but straight to the point. And like before, it was close to their home base by a few counties. Actually, the vampire population in Montana was low, barely over 8,000 under Dean's leadership, so to have the killings happening so close and so quickly was startling enough.

He wanted to go to the meeting and assess the situation, but he wasn't the leader despite being a pureblood. It wasn't his place. Also... he couldn't leave Castiel here all alone, he realized that as he went downstairs. Ignoring the sounds of the TV, he sat down and started up his computer. No doubt that there must be an update of the priest's disappearance. But as he was typing, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hm...?" Sam took it out and blinked in surprise that it was a call. And it was from someone he had at least expected. He mentally frowned, he didn't want this person to come by with Castiel, but at the same time... he needed something to do. At least before Dean comes home. Relenting to himself, he finally answered.

"... Hey, Ruby..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"How the _fuck_ did this happen?!" Sharp teeth bared before Dean scoffed in disbelief. Within the thick woods concealed an old abandoned farm, where the leader paced with such impatience. Only the vampires available within a twenty-mile radius were present, many of them expressing the same reaction as him though Dean was more open about it as he gave a forgotten bucket a swift kick across the ground.

"Fucking hell...!" he growled, his eyes glowing fiercely. "There's not even a lot of us in this state, yet this asshole hunter managed to get three within a night?! Either he's that fucking good, or some of you here managed to do some bullshit to have yourselves exposed in some way...!"

"Dean..." Tessa frowned, catching only a hint of his attention. "Can you calm down for a second? We haven't even told you the exact detail of it yet."

"I know enough," he huffed.

"Idiot, you don't get it..." she frowned. "You can't go off in a senseless slaughter just for this one hunter."

"And it's only just one hunter... not any other ones so far?" Dean questioned her.

"No... and I think it's the one who nearly hacked your leg off a couple of nights back. You know, when you told us not to tell Sam?" Dean frowned at that but finally stopped pacing. Of course he wouldn't tell his brother that part when he gave him the news of a hunter killing off one of their kind, it was when he brought the passed out priest to their cabin.

"Is it that trucker-looking guy? Black, with a goatee, something like that?" he asked.

"... From what the others had witnessed, that sounds about right," nodded Tessa.

"Goddamn it..." he growled. "I didn't think he'd be capable of doing shit like this... Are the bodies burned to avoid suspicion?" he questioned and some of the other vampires replied with either a nod or a comfirmed muttering. "Good... I'll make some calls on my own, no doubt that the other hunters might wanna know that one of their own is acting rogue to the point that he tried to gank a pureblood leader."

"And you do know that by doing so, the others might catch wind of this, Dean," Tessa pointed out, and Dean growled at that.

"Yeah, just my fucking luck..." This couldn't be good... his followers were being killed off without any provocation at all, and it irritated him. He might have to tell Sam the full truth after relaying the meeting to him. Something that he didn't wish to do, knowing that the younger vampire will freak out, and not in a good way.

"One more thing... until this thing blows over, make yourself scarce for a while," he ordered. "He's going for the most obvious of us, so try to make your hunts as discreet as possible. And if you come across him, just fucking run away. I don't need anyone else dying on my watch. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, we get that..." nodded Tessa as the other vampires agreed.

"And tell the rest in other counties about the precaution, we'll wait out a week. But if he continues with this shit... I'll deal with that fucker myself," the pureblood growled lowly before turning to leave. "Go, do it now..." As he left the barn, he checked the time on his phone. The meeting had taken longer than expected, leaving Castiel with Sam for so long. He knew that his little brother couldn't stay on human blood for long, not without his mind going to the bad side.

"Fuck me with a fucking silver stake..." he grumbled, glowing green-gold eyes glared around before he ran off in a blur.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Despite of the slight difference, Castiel finally found comfort of reading the bible. Even it was created out of some king's selfish goals, most of the verses were just like the ones from his own bible. Skimming through the pages, he couldn't help but glance up at the surrounding bookshelves. He was only allowed to read books that wasn't 'condemned' in Catholic schools, so he only recognized the very few that he had read. The some he wasn't allowed to read was also recognized, mostly by the famous names.

Thinking about it, he had never have a chance to read some of Charles Dickens' classics growing up, his strict mother even calling _Oliver Twist_ a tale of a little boy condemning his soul to eternal damnation just from stealing food and money. He frowned... he hadn't thought much about his mother since becoming a priest. Being an only child, all of the attention was center on him by her and he had disliked it, but he had never had the heart to talk about it.

Being the center of attention had always made him nervous, yet ironically he felt at peace when reading out passages for his parishioners every Sunday. That made him frown even sadder... Tomorrow was Sunday, and he won't be at his church. His own little safe place.

"Damn..." Castiel muttered out loud, nearly bit his tongue at the minor swear word slipping out like that. He rubbed his tired eyes, trying not to let the worried thoughts get to him. As he breathed calmly, he soon realized that he could hear the muffled sound of television up here. He blinked in slight confusion. In the short amount of time being held here, he had noticed that the noise level from the electronic had always been low, possibly due to the vampire brothers' sharper hearing.

But it sounded very loud, unusually loud through the closed door that he didn't really notice it until right now. That made him frown in confusion, he wasn't really used to rambling distracting noises but he wasn't sure if he should ask Sam about it. That vampire had been nice to him so far, so it wouldn't hurt to ask. Getting up, he felt his stiff bones crack before going to the door.

The noises sounded even louder after opening it, the air seemed to vibrate as he walked down the hallway. It was music, he noticed, but unlike he would know. It sounded like rock music, that was for sure. Pretty brash and atrocious, in his opinion. He sighed, he had never asked a favor out of Sam before so he was still wary. Still, he could try, as he carefully stepped downstairs.

"Um... excuse me, c-can you please-" he called out when he was three steps away from the landing. But what he saw made him froze out of sheer shock, with his blue eyes widened. Within the couch, he only saw legs sticking out- a pair which he recognized as Sam's. But there was something that wasn't really right about this. For one thing, the vampire had his jeans off and that article was tossed to the floor.

And another... he saw a woman's leg hanging over the furniture.

Castiel just stood there in a stunned stupor. He knew what they were doing... displaying such sinful acts. Yet he felt so embarrassed of seeing such a thing, with his face heating up so quickly at the sight of the sharp bucking movements. He shouldn't be seeing something like this at all, as he turned to rush back upstairs. But he mistepped and stumbled, barely had time to catch himself when he banged his shoulder and ribs.

"Ahh...!" he yelped out in pain.

"Oh...! Oh, shit... shit!" The priest heard Sam's surprised voice and winced when he attempted to sit up. "Shit! Ruby, put your pants on, quick!" stammered Sam.

"But-"

"Damn it! He saw us, I can't believe this...!" The volume of the television was suddenly turned down, before Castiel heard rushed sounds of ruffled clothes being put back on. "Cas- ugh, fuck! It isn't what it looks like...!" Thinking that it was now safe to look, Castiel glanced up and frowned in utter embarrassment.

Extremely flustered, Sam groaned as he scratched through his already tousled hair. He only had on his jeans which he didn't bother to zip up for the moment as he turned to his... own guest who was fixing up her blouse. Compared to him, she appeared rather petite in height, with wavy dark brown hair around her pale face. Frowning in disgruntlement, her reddish-brown eyes narrowed at Sam then at the priest.

"... What the hell, Sam? Why we stop?" she scoffed.

"Why- he saw us, that's why I stopped, Ruby...!" scoffed Sam, gesturing at the stunned man.

"... So?"

"Well, it's weird to keep on going with him there! At least I have my dignity!" he argued.

"If that's true, then why couldn't we just fuck in your room?" frowned Ruby.

"Because he would hear us, my office is right there-"

"And who is he, for that manner?" Ruby questioned, stepping forward. Castiel shuddered when her own eyes suddenly glowed at him, almost like a bright blood color to it. So there are more of them, he thought with his heart jolting in shock. But Sam suddenly gripped at her shoulder before she could even reach him. "What, Sam?" she frowned at the tall vampire.

"It's none of your concerns, Ruby," frowned Sam.

"Well it kinda is, since he's the reason why we're doing it on the couch," she huffed. "Geez, Sam, I had a feeling you were hiding something when I came by. But I didn't know it'd be a human..." The way she said it, along with a small curious smile, made Castiel shuddered in apprehension. But he couldn't move, mostly from the pain in his side, as he noticed Sam's eyes were also glowing.

"You can't touch him, if that's what you're thinking," he muttered.

"Why? Don't tell me that he- wait, Dean bought himself a donor?" the Ruby girl questioned in surprise. Her words puzzled Castiel, what did she mean by a donor...? "I can't believe it, that brother of yours got walking juice box. I didn't know he'd relent to it."

"Huh...?" frowned Castiel.

"... Yeah, that's it, Dean bought him just recently," Sam quickly replied, clearing his throat. "He's, uh, a little nervous about the whole deal since he's new to this vampire thing."

"Is that why he spazzed out over our fling a second ago?" scoffed Ruby, flipping back her hair.

"Who wouldn't be freaked out over seeing anybody having sex...?" he sighed. At that, Castiel felt his ears heat up once more and glanced away. He didn't even see much but it was enough to feel really unpleasant. Sam was still embarrassed over it as well, as he rubbed his face and groaned. "I didn't really think he'll come down but-" he grumbled. But he suddenly stiffened, before turning his head to the locked door.

"What?" his girlfriend frowned.

"Shit, he's here already!" he huffed, and Ruby realized his meaning with narrowed eyes.

"I thought he'd be gone for at least two hours-"

"Well, I don't know what happened out there!" huffed Sam, fixing up his jeans just as the quick harsh sounds of the locks twisting. Everybody, including Castiel, flinched by when Dean kicked the door open and stormed right in.

"Sam, I-" His rant halted the instant he saw Ruby who frowned back. Within two seconds, his green-gold eyes flitted to her frumpy attire to his brother's lack thereof, then to the priest slumped on the staircase holding his side. "... What the fuck just happened here?!" he growled.

"Dean, it's not what it looks like-" Sam tried to explain.

"It looks like you were screwing the pooch, that's what!" he scowled, with his narrowed eyes glowing with anger and annoyance.

"Excuse me, I'm right here!" scoffed Ruby.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I mean screwing the bitch!" he scoffed before glaring at Sam. "Seriously, Sam? You have her here when we got you-know-who around?!"

"I said it's not what it looks like, Dean...!" scowled the taller vampire. "I mean, yeah, I got Ruby for company but it's just that he walked in and-"

"Walked in? You mean he saw you fucking her- you were fucking her here?!" Dean scoffed in disbelief. "On... on my couch, my fucking couch?!"

"Do you have to repeat it twice to hear yourself?" frowned Ruby, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't, Ruby-"

"Yeah, shut the fuck up, Ruby! Goddamn it, Sam, you fucked her where I watched TV...?!" he growled at his brother who huffed back.

"You got that couch from the dumpster!" he argued.

"Yeah, that's why it's mine!" The older vampire suddenly rushed in between them and glared down at Ruby who dared to glare back. Castiel saw the figurative angry sparks between the two before Dean glanced at him with a deep frown. "Why is he on the stairs like this, Sam...?" he growled.

"He... fell..." frowned Sam. "After seeing us, you know..." Dean's expression twisted with disgust and annoyance as he let out a deep growl.

"You know what... I am really having a bad day, and I wanted to come home and relax," he huffed, his sharp teeth baring as he glared back at Ruby. "And what did I find? My brother leaving his... DNA all over the damn couch just for a fucking booty call!"

"Damn it, Dean! Just calm down...!" Sam sighed in total exasperation, close to anger himself. "Just tell me what happened earlier-"

"No, not when Lilith's little lapdog is standing right there," growled Dean.

"Hey, I'm right here, you asshole!" snapped Ruby. Dean nearly snarled at her, but Sam stepped right in and bared his own fangs at him. The sight of it was downright frightening to Castiel's widened blue eyes, his body frozen even though he wanted to run away.

Despite being the younger brother, Sam looked like he could take Dean down, his stance tense as he growled challengingly with his hands curling into tight fists. "... Don't fucking start with me, Sammy," Dean rumbled lowly. "You hadn't fed yet, I can see it in your eyes."

"I had blood-"

"Where? Unless some squirrel wandered in here, you can't hold it down..." he warned him. "Now tell your mixblood girlfriend to leave so we can settle this in private. This is not her business, since I don't want her boss to know my shit." Sam exhaled out a deep growl but not backing down as he glanced very briefly at Ruby.

"... Leave, Ruby, and I mean this state," he growled lowly. He didn't need to compel her but the order was absolute as Ruby stepped back almost warily.

"Fine, Sam... you know where to find me," she muttered.

"Yeah, not likely," scoffed Dean. Ruby glared at him but said nothing else, turning around to leave. The brothers glared each other again until the door finally closed, but the intense glowing was still in their eyes as Dean growled deeply. "Do you really wanna fight me, Sam...? With Cas seeing you like this?" he questioned him. Sam exhaled deeply and glared for a few more seconds, before finally backing down.

With his heart beating so fast since Dean confronting the other two vampires, Castiel watched Sam pacing around like an enraged pitbull as the taller brother breathed through his nose. He looked back at Dean with apprehension and realized that his body was blocking the landing of the staircase almost protectively. He remembered what he was warned about last night.

This was probably one of Sam's 'tantrums', but he wasn't sure about it. Within four or five minutes, the angry glow in his eyes finally went away. His body relaxed as he soon stopped pacing. But he was still breathing deeply, his sharp teeth gritting tightly. "... You feel better now, Sammy?" muttered Dean.

"... No. I waited too long, and now it's hard to hold down my hunger," he grumbled.

"Sorry, that fucking meeting took longer than expected," he rumbled, his own body relaxing as he took a deep breath. But Castiel, still frightened over what had happened moments ago, frowned in confusion. There were still transfusion bags in the fridge but Sam didn't want it for some reasons, managing to hold down that tomato juice cocktail he saw him drinking earlier.

"What... what was the meeting about, Dean?" gritted Sam, his jawline tightened as the glow came back in his eyes. Dean noticed that but saw nothing threatening out of it. Instead, he turned his attention to Castiel who flinched by his unreadable expression.

"You only banged your ribs, Cas?" he muttered.

"Uh... y-yeah, and my shoulder..." mumbled Castiel.

"... Can you get up?"

"U-um..." The priest wanted to move but he felt his legs shivering. Dean saw his incapable condition and frowned.

"... Hold your breath, Cas."

"Uh-" Castiel felt his breath knocked out of him like kick to the gut, his body tossed up and around within an instant. "Ugh...!" he winced when he was suddenly dumped onto the chair in Sam's office. Grasping his sore shoulder, he glanced up to see Dean leaving.

"Don't open this door..." he rumbled lowly, closing said door. Castiel shuddered, fear rippling inside of him as he stared wide-eyed at the wooden barrier. So he was being left in the dark... something about a meeting and that vampire woman being a 'mixblood'. How a mixblood different from a pureblood like those brothers...? They were talking about something that he cannot know as an uncompelled human. As much he was afraid, he couldn't help but feel slightly curious.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly calmed himself and waited in the silence. He heard incoherent murmuring, but it was only one voice. He couldn't tell who was talking, however, until that voice stopped after a few moments. Then a few minutes afterwards, both voices started talking, or rather yelling or arguing at one another.

It seemed that Dean was still irritated about that Ruby person being around, though Castiel frowned when he caught his brash choice words consisted of 'bitch' and 'hellhound skank' and 'catching vamp version of STDs'. And those were the safer words compared to the more harsher ones that followed.

But then the voices quieted down, they were still talking but Castiel couldn't hear them. He sighed, the pain in his shoulder and side subsided as he turned his attention to the opened bible on the desk. He needed to remind himself that he must rely on his faith under this circumstance. "... Cas? Mind if I talk to you for a minute?" He was slightly startled when Dean opened the door and stepped in.

"Uh..." Castiel glanced up and noticed a small stain by the collar of his T-shirt. When Dean stepped closer, he could see that it was a dark red color. It must be...

"Listen, Cas..." sighed Dean. "Sam said that he's very sorry about you having to see him... doing the call of the wild on the couch. If there's any consolation, you could crash on his bed for the night."

"Oh, uh, w-wouldn't that be troublesome...?" frowned Castiel.

"Do you really wanna sleep where you might need a black light just to make sure?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow and the priest grimaced at that. "Yeah, exactly... Don't worry, unless Sam jerks off in his sleep, his room's pretty neat and clean. If you wanna go to sleep now, be my guest."

"Well, I- uh... I'm kind of feeling hungry at the moment," he nodded.

"Hmm, that sucks... You humans eat those nasty dry granola bars, right?"

"On occasions-" The moment he spoke, the vampire vanished out of his sight and he blinked in startlement. Barely a minute went by before Dean came right back, holding out a package of the snack alongside a can of cola.

"Here... if you're gonna make a mess on Sam's bed, I don't mind," he sighed.

"It's all right, I-" Castiel paused his words, wondering why he had to explain himself when everything else had happened within the past hour or so. "Um... m-may I ask a question?" he muttered as he glanced at him in apprehension.

"A question?" frowned Dean.

"That woman..." he muttered, and the vampire groaned in annoyance at that.

"She didn't touch you or anything, did she?"

"No, no... But... she called me a donor," he said, seeing Dean's expression twisting into puzzlement.

"... Damn it, that would make sense, with the bandage still on your neck and all," he sighed. At the mention of it, Castiel subconsciously reached and touched his neck, completely forgotten about the covered wound. "Does it need changing, Cas?"

"I... don't know..." he muttered.

"Mind if I check-" suggested Dean as he stepped close to him. But he caught the quickening sound of the priest's heartbeats as Castiel nearly cringed by the closeness. The memory of the attack was still fresh in his mind, Dean had noticed that and frowned. "... Would you let me, Cas? I already ate, there's no need to be scared of getting your blood sucked," he muttered.

"B-but..." Castiel felt his body being pinned down by his glowing eyes before the vampire cautiously reached to take off the bandage. Dean felt a rumble in his chest as he saw the slightly greenish wound that was healing nicely. But... his throat tightened at memory of sinking his teeth to drink up the thick saccharine essence. As much as he wanted it, he sighed deeply as he stepped back.

"Don't think you need to cover it back up," nodded Dean. "Just make sure that you keep it clean, Cas, okay? I'll, uh, just keep on ragging Sam about his not-so courteous action." Castiel barely nodded, his fingers grazing over the slightly sore skin. "All right... Well, let me know when you want something." But he knew that the priest wouldn't ask anyway, as he glanced at him one more time.

Sighing, he left the office as he rubbed his own neck. Sam had done a number on him, even leaving blood on his shirt. He didn't think his brother's condition would react just from having a couple of bags full of human blood but maybe the stress of having a human around seemed to be a factor of it. That, and him spazzing out over the presence of that mixblood tart also riled up Sam's problems.

"Goddamn it..." he grumbled. After his brother calmed down, he relayed him about the news about this one hunter killing their kind. It was getting serious that even they themselves must be careful. But Sam still needed to eat, as he had already left for the woods. That made Dean frown in worrisome as he rubbed his neck again, his skin already healed over as if it was nothing.

The blood of the pureblood was the strongest of all vampires. It was practically medicinal, the taste of it would give the drinker a placebo effect, making them feel better by the purity of it. Which was why Sam was able to calm down after drinking his brother's blood, as he had always been able to do since they were children. But... Dean wasn't sure how long he would keep doing this if Sam were to get worse.

But he won't leave him at the mercy of the other purebloods because of his condition, even if he would have to rebel against them himself. He heard the door downstairs unlocking and opening and decided to go down. His eyes caught the sight of his little brother stepping in with a languid pace, but he frowned when he saw the sloppy stain of animal blood over his mouth and down his neck and bare chest. And when he looked at the still glowing eyes, he knew that it hadn't gone down.

"... I'm sorry, Sammy..." he muttered somberly.

"Don't... If it's about Castiel again, don't apologize," muttered Sam but Dean shook his head.

"No... I should've kept a better eye on you, gotten bags of animal blood if I knew you would react like this," he rumbled.

"Yeah, because you overreacted when you saw me and Ruby-"

"And you know... how much I hate that woman, simply because she's working for that bitch who I hate as well," he frowned. Sam growled softly at that but said nothing as Dean walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of beer, obviously sensing Sam standing right behind him. "... What're you waiting for, Sammy...? It's not like you'll suck me dry, no matter how much you take..."

Opening his beer, he barely faltered when his brother grabbed ahold of his hair and shoulder. Not even the sharp teeth piercing into his skin hadn't stopped him from drinking. Instead, he slowly reached up and petted through the silky chestnut hair.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Sammy..." he muttered consolingly, tuning out the sounds of Sam greedily gulping down his blood. "I got you... No one's gonna hurt you... I'm here for you, I'm here..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	4. Loyalty and Wine

Apparently, someone mentioned that they won't read my story if it contains wincest and somehow missed the mark on the point on this one. I already implied that Sam was straight on the first chapter, and him feeding on Dean's blood was the point of them being the vampires. I just started on this and it'll take a while to play out the plot. If nobody can get that, then they're not very good readers.

Blood of Salvation by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4- Loyalty and Wine**

_"Ahh... A-ahhh...!" It was wrong, so wrong... yet Castiel writhed and convulsed as he let out a sobbing moan. The muscles of his inner thighs quivered before a pair of firm calloused hands trailed over his bare legs. Teary eyes clenched tightly, not wanting to give into the sinful act... But his body was reacting otherwise when one of the hands moved to his flat taut stomach._

_"Cas..."_

_He flinched by the deep husky voice, dripping with lust before he breathed heavily in vain to calm himself. It wasn't working anyway, not when he felt the warm breath right above his navel._

_"Look at me, Cas... Let me see those precious sapphire eyes of yours..." As if spellbound, Castiel peered his tear-filled eyes open and let out a shuddering gasp. Staring right into the glowing green-gold eyes, he felt his heart thumping with so much excitement that it should terrify him._

_It was him... the vampire who took him away, intent on devouring him blood and soul. But the vampire, Dean, mentioned on his meaning of the word devour, as he chuckled lowly. "Don't worry... I'll savor every single inch of you, Cas..." he purred, sharp teeth bared as he hovered over him. Castiel shuddered, barely paying attention to the fact that the monster was stilled clothed while the priest himself barely had on his black shirt._

_But even that was shredded apart, revealing the flawless fair skin of his chest. "C'mon, Cas... curse me out, hit me, slap me... it'll make it more fun for the both of us," grinned Dean._

_"I... I..." Castiel couldn't speak, out of a mixture of fear and anxiety, before his lips were captured into a fierce kiss. Even with the fangs, Dean was careful enough not to bite him as he wrestled a skilled tongue down Castiel's throat. He purposely ground his denim-clad arousal against the man's crotch, mentally smirking when he heard a muffled moan before breaking the kiss._

_"Hmm... even your spit tastes good," he chuckled though Castiel gasped for air. Embarrassed blush tinted the priest's face as he attempted to glare at the vampire. "That's it... get angry at me, my sweet little Padre. You know how that gets me."_

_"G-go to Hell, you monster...!" Castiel hissed out, but it only made Dean chuckle again, sitting back on his heels as he reached down to undo the fly of his jeans. Castiel watched his motions and felt his voice crack within his throat. "N-no... please, God, no...!" he gasped in horror._

_"No? You were practically praising hallelujah a moment ago. Remember... when I gave you the best BJ a vamp like me can give," smirked Dean, taking in the terrified expression on the priest's face._

_"I won't give in... No matter what you do to me, I know that my soul will stay pure!" gritted Castiel._

_"Yeah? Well we'll see about that..." Fishing into his pants, Dean growled softly as he freed out his hard throbbing erection much to the human's stunned dismay. The priest's watery blue eyes couldn't tear away from the sight of it. He wasn't sure what his attacker was going to do with that, shivering when Dean grabbed for his thighs and pushed them apart. "You think your soul will stay pure once I'm through with you...? You'll be begging to be corrupted over and over and over again..." he growled, sneering with delight as he leaned over to Castiel's horrified face._

_"N-no, you can't-" His whimpering was cut off as the vampire stuck two of his fingers into his mouth._

_"Don't bite, just cover them with spit," Dean warned him before nuzzling and licking at his throat- already wounded with fresh bite marks from earlier. The human victim shuddered yet to comply as he reluctantly sucked the rough digits. It was too much, he couldn't let his soul be poisoned by this monster's lust. But he let out a weak whimper when Dean bucked against him. And yet he still wouldn't give in, no matter what was being done to him._

_"It's only a matter of time..." Dean purred, lapping up a stray trail of blood before taking his fingers out._

_"Stop this... Please, just stop..." whimpered Castiel, more tears trickled out of his eyes. "Just drink my blood and that's it..." Dean responded with a lustful smirk. His glowing eyes intensified as he then pressed his saliva-covered fingers against the priest's dry entrance. "No, please...!" he whimpered, pushing at the hard chest but it was pointless, he was too weak due to bloodloss._

_"Good, I want you to put up a fight," rumbled Dean._

_"S-stop- Ahhh...!" Castiel yelled out when the fingers suddenly intruded him. The harsh forceful action caused him violent spasm in his lower body, as he then whimpered out a broken sob, ignoring the seemingly consoling kisses on his tear-stained cheeks._

_"My sweet little Padre..." the vampire purred softly, nibbling the quivering lips for another kiss. "It'll all be over soon... And then you'll be mine forever..." But Castiel couldn't listen to him, the burning pain was too much to bare as the fingers thrust in further into the tight inner muscles._

_"Save me... s-save..." he hiccuped feebly as he tearfully looked up. But there was nothing above him... It was pitch-black, with no source of light anywhere. Even the cold solid floor he was on was nothing but darkness. The only luminous thing around was the intense glowing of Dean's green-gold eyes, which shined with lasciviousness as he finally removed his fingers._

_"I'm the one who'll save you, Cas..." sneered Dean, positioning himself between the priest's legs, his eager erection pressing close to the crudely stretched entrance. "And you will thank me when this is all over... I will have you all to myself in one way or another..."_

_"No, please...! D-don't, please... Dean..."_

"Oww...!" Dean barely had a chance to break his fall within the split-second of rolling off the bed. He winced when he landed on his elbow this time, gritting his sharp teeth as he laid there on the hardwood floor from the pain. "F-fuck...!" he winced. Why did it happen again? It was the third time this month. He made sure to sleep right in the center of his bed, always comfortable since the mattress was firm and memory-foamed.

But as usual, his crazy dreams made his body move about animatedly. It was a habit that he could never get rid of since as a kid. He sat up, his glowing eyes narrowed in his dark bedroom as he checked at his now bruised elbow. "Great..." he grumbled. But just as he was about to get to his feet, he suddenly noticed that he was sporting a partial arousal in his boxers.

He frowned in slight confusion... Not that he would complain about having morning wood, but now he couldn't remember the dream that caused it, seeing that the sudden drop out of his bed interrupted it. "Damn... whatever it was, it must've been some freaky dream..." he frowned tiredly, going back to his bed. He checked his wristwatch left on his nightstand and frowned.

It was nearly ten-thirty, he had just went to sleep not even three hours ago. Two days had passed since that news of some hunter killing off the vampires in his territory. He had been stressed out ten-fold, calling every human ally he knew of. Some of them were actually hunters- but he trusted them enough to inquire any known information of this particular one. But there had been nothing so far.

Then he ragged on Sam to no end on how disgusting he was for what he had done with Ruby. Even after his little brother had cleaned the couch three times over, Dean still didn't want to go near it, and he didn't want their 'hostage' to sleep on it anymore. But he was running himself ragged over the most trivial things, making sure that Castiel was as comfortable as possible despite the priest still being wary of him.

Right now, he could hear the priest shifting around on the newly purchased air mattress downstairs. Even after everything, Castiel showed little appreciation of the things, yet he couldn't blame him for that. He was his kidnapper, per se. Sighing deeply, Dean laid on his back and closed his eyes, glad that his arousal finally went down.

But he was curious of why he was aroused in the first place. It must have been a sex dream, but then again it could have been a dream of him drinking blood since that often gave him boners. The more he tried to dwell on it, the more lethargic his body mechanism was getting, as he eventually went back to sleep. The downside of being a nocturnal creature.

Meanwhile, Castiel sat up and scratched through his messy hair, wondering what he had just heard upstairs. It sounded like a loud muffled thud. He frowned in slight confusion, he remembered that it had happened before. Dean must have fallen off his bed. "..." He got off the twin-sized air mattress, taking care of folding up the extra sheets and deflating the portable furniture and folding that up as well. The brothers didn't seem to mind of him keeping neat, especially Sam whom he had seen using an entire container of disinfectant wipes on the couch after that embarrassing incident.

The younger vampire had apologized profusely to him about it but Castiel wasn't worried about that anymore. It was how he watched the emotions in that one, how he was nice and helpful to him but seeing him so angry and feral against Dean on that night made him rattled. He also felt troubled by the fact that Sam was 'hungry' yet didn't want to consume human blood that night. He didn't get it, but he wondered if vampires could consume anything else besides blood.

"Hmm..." Castiel sighed forlornly. He had been stuck here for five days, as today was Tuesday now. Sunday had gone by longer than he had expected... without the safe reassurance of being in his safe little church. He wanted to know if either Dean or Sam had any news of him missing, but he felt a stressful tension since that confrontation between those two, with the older vampire brother grumbling over 'having to work for real'. Whatever that meant.

He walked around in silence, picking up the King James bible from the coffee table to read where he left off. This was the only thing that could keep him even-minded, but still he was afraid. There was no telling that vampires above might actually be tired of his presence and dispose of him one way or another. But then again... he was supposed to be an off-limit human as Sam would put it.

If he were to be dead, it would be tracked back to the brothers and they would get into trouble. But why, he wondered. Maybe it had to do with being a pureblood or something like that. He put down the bible momentarily after going to the kitchen, reaching over the sink to pull back the curtain for much needed sunlight. It was strange, that thought came to him, he was given a form of freedom during the daytime yet he couldn't escape even if he could dare to try.

He was figuratively chained, with nothing to do but to not anger them on purpose. Not that he wanted to, being spiteful wasn't his way as a priest. However, he didn't want to be treated as a pushover even if his captors were vampires. He could try to act at least a bit more assertive, hopeful that he won't be underminded by them. After eating his small breakfast, Castiel resumed back to his book and read the Word in complete silence. It was the least he could do for himself, until nightfall.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The vibrating sound of his phone jolted Dean awake and he groaned out. His eyes naturally glowed as he blinked them open, before his hand fumbled for the device on the nightstand. "Who...?" he grumbled tiredly when he finally grabbed it and checked the caller ID. "Fuck..." he groaned before answering. "Yeah...?"

"Well, Good Morning to you too, Sunshine..."

"Ughh... what time is it, Bobby?" he grumbled.

"An hour later on my time zone, idjit, about after seven-thirty," muttered Bobby in a scruffy manner. "I got something to tell you, remember what Sam told me what had happened to you? About you trying to compel some guy and it didn't work...?"

"Wha... oh, that. Yeah, I almost forgot that," Dean nodded, sleep instantly forgotten as he sat up. "Did you find anything about it, Bobby?" he asked.

"Well, I got about a thousand books about you vamps and I already went through about twenty," he grumbled in tiresome. "I'm telling you, as much as this is pretty interesting, I didn't think this would be this difficult..."

"Yeah, I get that..." sighed Dean as he got off the bed. "Listen, Bobby, aside from that... do you got any info of this hunter I told you about the other night...? I gave you a description and everything, so you got an idea or something?"

"Well, it's hard to pin down which exact hunter we're talking about here, Dean," he sighed. "There are still some around who would kill vampires good or bad, and we're having a hard time controlling them."

"Tch, ain't that a bitch... I mentioned that he was willing to kill me- a fucking pureblood," he scoffed. Throughout the talk, he grabbed for the nearest pair of jeans and put it on. "I told him straight out yet he was willing to give me a double-tap with silver bullets. He's gotta be fucking insane to kill someone like me, especially now that I'm the leader of this backwoods state."

"Well, not everybody knows of it-"

"I've been a leader for just over two years, that's more than enough time to relay it to those assholes," huffed Dean. He left his bedroom, immediately hearing a soft sound of keyboard buttons being tapped away down the hallway. Sam was working as well, he realized. "Anyway, Bobby, if you find anything, just let us know. But if this guy keeps this up..."

"I know, Dean," affirmed Bobby. "But you've never killed a human before, as much as that sounds abysmal to my ears. And if you do it to assert your position, I'll be a bit worried of your end of the result."

"Uh-huh, let's just hope that I won't do it..." Dean walked downstairs, mildly surprised to see Castiel in the kitchen reading. The priest glanced up out of reflex when he walked by, his blue eyes widened slightly as he watched him warily. "Listen, I'll talk to you later, me and Sam are gonna see if we can settle out this shit."

"All right, later, Dean..."

Hanging up, Dean ignored the prolonged stare on him as he opened the fridge. He frowned in surprise when there was only three transfusion bags left. Wait... four, when he pushed aside a container of cherries. They were running out faster than he had expected, even when Sam had been drinking exclusively animal blood for the past couple of days. Even if it was just him, he knew that the blood would be gone by tomorrow night.

"Fuck..." he sighed as he took one. By then, he glanced over at Castiel. The priest frowned rather nervously and glanced away, but it only made Dean curious and decided to sit across from him. "Cas, still reading your giant fairy tale book...?" he smirked, plopping one leg up onto the table.

His disregarding snark actually miffed Castiel with his frown tightened in annoyance. But seeing his joking mannerism was a parallel to the snarling creature ready to tear someone apart a few days ago. He couldn't tell which was his true side, but this one seemed safe for now, as he gave a slight nod. "This variation... is not really that different from the bible I would usually read from..." he muttered.

"There are different kinds? Just thought it's the same bullshit," shrugged Dean, and the priest frowned at that.

"Each religion has their own denominations... and because of that they have their own versions of holy books," he explained quietly. Dean blinked at that but immediately shrugged his shoulders and drank his food.

"... You should shave," he pointed out, gazing at the growing stubble on Castiel's face. His comment caught his attention, even made the human pat at his cheek covered in whiskers out of subconsciousness. "Not sure if we got a spare razor around here but I can make Errand Boy upstairs to roll by Walmart just in case-"

"I... I'm fine," Castiel shook his head, going back to his bible. The words were there but he wasn't exactly reading them, he couldn't with the vampiric eyes on him.

"Are you really fine, or do you not really want me to help you?" questioned Dean.

"..."

"Well... I'll do it anyway, because you're not bothering to ask me what you want," he sighed deeply as he continued to drink. "I just thought that, since you're a good preacher man, you'd be a bit more appreciative."

"... I would be, as part of my faith, but I cannot be since I am your hostage," muttered Castiel as he glanced up at him. This time, he felt a bit more assertive when he said it but Dean merely raised an eyebrow.

"Hm, makes sense..." he mumbled.

"Makes- I... I honestly don't know how you can act so nonchalant, so... flippant," frowned Castiel. "I don't understand... you're a vampire- I've seen the way you acted the other night, like you and your brother looking as if you were about to rip each other apart. And then after that, you believe everything's fine."

"Oh, that... the big-ass elephant in the room," Dean realized. "You didn't exactly witness Sam's 'tantrum', but it was close. There were reasons why you shouldn't piss him off, and you saw how easily it can happen. Just a flip of a switch, like that."

"And yet you had angered him over his... questionable activity," he frowned but the vampire scoffed in amusement.

"I was pissed off, he was pissed off, we simply worked it out. That's what family does, right?" The way he answered it was so offhanded that it rubbed Castiel the wrong way.

"... Do what you will, if you wish to get me any more toiletries or clothes," he shook his head. "If you're really doing this out of the goodness of your heart, I mean..." Finishing his blood, Dean slightly frowned at that. He was only doing it because it was simply the right thing to do. But out of the goodness- it sounded like another way of jibing him for not being religious at all.

"Can't I just be nice, Cas?"

"Like I said, do what you will. But... in a way, you betrayed my trust in you when you came to me that night and attacked and kidnapped me," he frowned, going back to his bible. "Even if you weren't a vampire, it would take a lot more than giving me stuff to let me forgive you."

Forgive... No wonder he was still wary of him. As a priest, Castiel should be ready to forgive anyone who had done wrong. But he was right. Dean was helped by him and returned the favor by drinking his blood and taking him from his hometown. That left a bitter taste in his mouth. "... I need to make a quick run for myself, anyway," Dean muttered as he got up. "Sam's in his office so if you want anything, give him a knock, okay?"

"I understand..." came Castiel's quiet response, and Dean frowned. There was nothing he could do to placate this, as he was about to go to the staircase.

But he paused and turned to him with a deep sigh. Maybe it was best to tell him now. "... The cops think you're missing, Cas, possibly attacked by a random burglar," he suddenly explained. That caught Castiel's attention as the priest flinched in surprise and looked up at him.

"A burglar...?"

"Yeah... They believed the cause of your disappearance was some robber who was pissed off that the church ain't got any pricey things to pawn off," he replied. "There are speculations that he busted you up and dumped you somewhere in the woods. But that's just it... the news over there are still vague, though." Castiel stared at him in slight disbelief. He wanted to inquire about the news with renewed confidence, but now it just seemed pointless.

"... So, is that all? You won't be in trouble about it now if the police think it was a burglary gone wrong?" he questioned.

"Sorry, Cas, we're not outta this shit yet," sighed Dean with a shrug. "I got a friend who's trying to figure out why you can't be compelled right now. If we can understand that, then we can figure out a way to send you home."

"But-"

"If you believe that we can simply take you back home after that news, that just ain't possible, Cas," frowned Dean and he flinched at that. "I understand that you won't dare to reveal that we exist. But not every human cannot be trusted with a secret like that, and if someone else knows that you know us... It won't be pretty, I can tell you that."

"Like... the other purebloods, correct?" muttered Castiel. Dean rose an eyebrow in slight surprise, before nodding as he walked up the stairs.

"Trust us, Cas, we're the nicer ones compared to those bureaucratic assholes," he sighed. Once he was gone, Castiel could only frown. The way Dean mentioned the other purebloods, it seemed that they have their own secret government. It would make sense since they had laws regarding which type of human not to feed on, and considering that he was imprisoned here, no doubt that Dean and Sam would be in trouble if they were to know.

Barely a couple of minutes went by, before Dean came back down. He only wore some random fannel over his sleep shirt as he put on his jacket. He briefly thought about asking what food Castiel would want but the priest's indecisiveness was annoying and let it drop. He glanced at him- he went back to reading- and his eyes lingered at his bare throat. The only thing from the bite were small smooth scars now, still visible to even the human eyes.

He wondered how does a vampire handle a donor- he had never seen a human blood bank with obvious bite marks caused by their pureblood 'employers'. So far, that was what he was rolling with to avoid suspicion for now, although he hadn't had a chance to get another taste of his unique blood. Sighing, he looked away and went for the door, not bothering to mention that he will come back soon, no doubt he would be now that the sun had completely set.

After he left, Castiel let out a deep breath. He couldn't concentrate on reading anymore as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. It was all he had done, his lower back had been aching for sitting so long and being still for a long period of time had made him realize that he hadn't eaten. It seemed to be a habit of his lately, reading in what little peace he had for himself that he often forgot to eat.

Yet the vampires didn't seem to notice it at all. They were preoccupied with their own problems lately as well, but he wasn't exactly sure what the older one meant by working. Then again, Sam had an office and he had noticed him typing away with intense concentration on his laptop. It made sense, they had the means to keep buying him stuff but how were they working, he wondered.

He eventually got up and went to the fridge, resorting to eat the cherries as he then glanced out the window. Just a dark mangled enclosure of trees and bushes, with no hint of moonlight at all. Again, escape would be impossible like they said. There was no way he could find any other human for help out there. Not that he would dare to try anyway.

"... Hey there, Castiel," Sam greeted quietly as he walked downstairs, catching his attention. Seeing his small smile was somewhat comforting to the priest, who would rather not witness that frightening scene again. "How are you feeling? Did Dean give you any hard time?" he asked but Castiel shook his head.

"He... insisted on buying me some razors, and that's all," he muttered. He knew that Sam had heard a lot more than that but the taller vampire didn't press it further as he walked up to the kitchen table. Castiel watched him place a book next to the opened bible, his hazel-green eyes glanced at him eating food before smiling awkwardly.

"Knowing my dumb brother, he'll stop by some fast food place and get you some burger afterwards," he sighed. "Are you fine with that, Castiel...?"

"... Can't you eat those? Human food, I mean..." he asked. At that, Sam blinked in mild confusion but nodded.

"We don't live entirely on blood, but I don't like every single food presented to me," he sighed. "Thinking about it, I've only bought the least smelliest food. My nose, it can track a wounded deer nearly ten miles away. It's that sensitive..."

"But... I've never seen either of you eaten anything since I was..." mumbled Castiel, before frowning. So they weren't kidding about finding him so easily should he dare to flee into the woods.

"Here, I can show you," Sam nodded as he walked up to him. The priest stiffened of being loomed over, but blinked when the other picked up a couple of the dark red fruits and popped them into his mouth. "Hm, see...?" he shrugged, though he made a slight face when chewing. "Ugh, seeds," he muttered and spat them out in the sink.

"You didn't have to prove it to me," Castiel frowned.

"Well, you were obviously curious about it," he nodded and put up a small smirk. "I was like that myself... When we were kids, Dean would trick me into eating any red-colored food because I thought they were flavored with blood. I once tried to suck out an apple during one of his dares, but it kinda backfired when I ate the damn thing and wanted more." Seeing him with a fond expression made him look so... human, the priest thought in mild curiosity as he watched him going back to the table.

"Remember what I said... about you not asking so much questions regarding us vampires?" reminded Sam, and Castiel resisted an apprehensive shudder at the thought of it. "Well... I can make an exception after what had happened over the weekend. About what Ruby mentioned..."

"Huh...? Oh, right... She said if I'm a donor, that your brother had 'bought' me," he muttered, wanting to touch the healing scars on his neck but resisted with a deep frown. Sam's expression shifted into a concerned frown and nodded as he sat down.

"It seems to be the safest bet to go by for now... Ruby doesn't know about your disappearance, as she's not from this state so she wouldn't know of the news," he sighed. "You see, Castiel... when certain vampires can afford it, they can 'buy' a human to subsequently feed on them- a donor, that's what it is."

"Buy... You mean there are people who are being used as food by those mon-" Castiel questioned in disbelief but shut his mouth from using that word and shook his head. "I mean... civilians being bought like that, it almost sounded like slavery..."

"It's more like employed servitude," Sam pointed out with an awkward frown. "Meaning, the donor is usually granted with forms of payments. Money, obviously, but the wealthier vampires would often give their donors room and board. Even going as far as grooming them- like giving them luxury items and clothes."

"But, still... it doesn't even sound right," he shook his head, his expression etched with the troubling thought of people actually doing this. "It's practically selling your soul off for material things, knowing that those kinds of people cannot be saved if they continue down that path..."

"I understand your concern, Castiel, but this is actually a safer method than having every one of us going to town on a midnight human buffet," sighed Sam. "It's even more safe when our kind screen the humans who wanted to get into our world. Blood type, history of sexual activity, even preferences of height or sex or race- we're more thorough than the TSA and the Pentagon combined. And as for the rejects, they're simply get compelled into thinking that the 'job' is gone or not applicable for them, like any other normal employment."

That explanation didn't make Castiel feel better, it was so much to take in. Dean mentioned that every human knew of these nocturnal creatures cannot be completely trusted. As much as he was internally glad that the hypnotized ones were spared, he felt worried about the ones who let themselves to be at the mercy of those who can easily kill them.

The black cherries long forgotten in his hands, as he moved to sit across from Sam. "... What happens to those who became their food supply? What if they don't want to do it anymore?" he questioned quietly.

"Hard to say... Me and Dean usually kept to ourselves from the other vampires," the tall vampire sighed as he shook his head. "But we heard stories and sometimes rumors, with some of the donors... becoming like us..." The priest's blue eyes widened in shock, even though Sam seemed reluctant of telling that last part. So it can happen, just like in the movies and books- to become the same monsters that fed on them.

"No, you can't become like us from a simple bite like that, if that's what you're thinking," Sam smirked rather ruefully when Castiel was about to speak but he frowned again. "But I told you as much as I allowed myself to. So that's what we're going to roll with it, as Dean would say it, that you're his donor and you're living here with us for a while."

"But... how- why should I do that...?" Castiel gasped in realization.

"It's only a little white lie-"

"No, it's more than that... I have to pretend to be his..." Castiel frowned bitterly and rubbed at his neck, his fingers trailing over the smooth skin that was covering the healing wound. "Is that the reason why both of you have been giving me things, for me to relent into this kind of... servitude?"

"What? No, Castiel, that's not it at all," frowned Sam.

"Then what?"

"Is it that hard to consider that we simply want to make you comfortable, after what my foolish brother had done...?" he frowned, and Castiel blinked at that. "Just please... try to understand. We're risking ourselves to not only to protect you but ourselves as well. And let's face it, we cannot afford to... to go on a move again, if the others knew of this."

Again...? So they were not from here... but then where? But he didn't have a chance to even voice it, when they heard the sounds of the bolts unlocking before Dean opened the door. "Hey, Sammy... you and Cas had been talking about that holy mumbo-jumbo?" grinned Dean, carrying a fast food bag with one arm as he strolled in.

"Whatever, Dean..." sighed Sam. "I was just telling him that he should live out as a donor just in case someone comes sniffing around. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, but there's just one problem," Dean shrugged as he placed the food alongside a few shopping bags onto the table. "Does it look like we can actually afford a donor, Sammy? I mean, we're not exactly Richard Branson."

"Well, I don't know, Dean," his brother frowned. "No doubt you get most of your earnings hustling pool and poker, but even that we're barely scraping by before Castiel came along."

"Isn't that what fake credit cards are for?" he joked.

"Wha- you used those again, Dean? I already told you not to do that, they'll get suspicious," scoffed Sam.

"But I haven't used them for the longest time, I doubt they'd catch on." Castiel watched the banter between them and frowned in slight confusion. Only wealthy vampires can afford donors and their needs, he was just told that, but these brothers sounded like they were borderline broke. They barely had any money yet they were taking care of Castiel in any way they can.

He wanted to question why but thought against it, instead his eyes wandered to the shopping bags that were probably filled with more clothes and toiletries. "Here, go nuts on it while me and Sam have a little vamp talk," Dean smirked as he pushed the food toward the priest.

"Huh? About what, Dean...?" frowned Sam but he caught a brief glance of his older brother's serious expression. "... Fine. Here, Castiel, if you're interested," he nodded, pushing the book toward Castiel, who blinked in slightly more interest than the burgers. "Upstairs in my office?"

"Sure," nodded Dean as they went upstairs. Seeing him like this made Sam rather uncomfortable; it could be either some news about that killer hunter or something else. Stepping into the office, Dean closed the door and plopped himself onto the swivel chair. "Got some not so good news, and some bad news... Which do you wanna hear first?"

"Either way, we're screwed, right...?" frowned Sam and the other vampire shrugged.

"... We're running out of blood here," he muttered. "Technically, I'm running out, I'm gonna be tapped out by tomorrow at the earliest."

"So why didn't you buy some? Unless the black market doesn't accept fake cards," he commented, but Dean shook his head.

"I had the cash, but the dealers fucked it up. Something went wrong over there, most of the batch went sour."

"How's that possible?" frowned Sam.

"The fridge system or something broke down and nobody noticed it until it was too late," huffed Dean. "And as the leader of this dumbass state, I have to figure out a way to situate those who usually live off the transfusion blood."

"Aww, am I supposed to feel sorry for you, Dean?" his brother then smirked at him. Dean responded with a playful baring of his teeth before shaking his head. "Want me to help you, though?"

"Yes, please, baby brother...?" he grinned lightly.

"I'm practically your assistant, you wouldn't get shit done anyway without me anyway," sighed Sam.

"Yes, thank you. You are so fucking smart, Sammy," he smiled but soon frowned and swayed his body slowly in the chair. "Just shit on another shit... this is getting ridiculous. I kinda wonder those other bastards do it. Guess it doesn't help that we were fumbling around the country like a couple of foster kids without enough time to get educated right."

"It's not that big of a deal, Dean," nodded Sam. He turned to a nearby bookshelf and grabbed an old leatherbound textbook. "Actually, I knew enough thanks to Bobby while you rather bounced from bed to bed with God knows who... And if I know about pureblooded leaders, is that they often control with an iron fist according to our history," he sighed deeply as he flipped through the yellowed pages.

"But I don't wanna rule like some hard-ass boss, Sammy," sighed Dean, his eyes glanced at his younger brother before frowning. "This job status isn't my wish in the goddamn first place... and you yourself couldn't become one, because of your condition..."

"... You keep calling it a condition, even though it's not-"

"It _is_ a condition, Sam. It's practically a disease," Dean frowned at him, and Sam frowned back with narrowed eyes. "Oh, don't look at me like that-"

"We're not going over this again, Dean," he exhaled deeply. "I'm fine right now, okay...? When was my last episode, about five months ago? The only damage I done then was slaughtering a couple of bears before I calmed down."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Yogi and BooBoo appreciate that instead of you going off around the humans," snorted Dean before standing up. "And over the past weekend, you nearly snapped and if I haven't calmed you down, Cas would've been splattered all over the cabin." Sam's jaw muscles tightened at that and sighed again, before looking back to his book.

"All right, I'm sorry, that was my fault..." sighed the younger brother though his tone was coming off curtly. "It can't be helped that I get blue-balled also."

"Tch, I prefer any other girl for you over Ruby, that's simply my opinion," he grumbled. "I don't get why you won't let her go like the last time."

"Because she's the only one who even bothers with me, because of what I am," frowned Sam.

"You mean she gets to fuck some pureblood just to earn some respect from her bitchy friends and her boss," he frowned. Sam said nothing about it, moving to sit by his desk as he purposely ignored Dean. "... Fine then, but you know what? If you wanna keep fooling around with that mudblood vamp, then that's your life," he sighed as he turned to leave.

"Mudbloods are referred to witches and wizards who are born to normal humans, idiot," muttered Sam and he paused. "Next time, do your homework if you're going to make a _Harry Potter_ joke..." Dean glanced at him and scoffed softly.

"Book a hotel room next time, bitch..." he grumbled. He left the office and huffed as he walked downstairs. He held back in his own annoyance when he glanced at Castiel, who seemed to be interested in the book he was given. At least he was eating, Dean noticed, seeing that the half-eaten burger was right next to him. He glanced at the couch with mild aversion, before looking back at the priest.

"... What're you reading, Cas?" he asked quietly, catching his attention.

"It's called... _The Hero with a Thousand Face_..." muttered Castiel and then he turned back to the book, but Dean didn't care much about being snubbed. He was still worried about his own supply of blood. Going after humans was still suspended until he figured out about this hunter, and there was no way that he wanted to go days on drinking animal blood.

"Hm, sounds fun," he shrugged, moving to sit by the table. He fished out a six-pack of beer from one of the shopping bags and opened one can. "... Want one, Cas?" he offered another can to the priest.

"Huh...? Oh... I don't drink," Castiel shook his head.

"You don't?"

"I'm not the type to indulge in alcohol," he muttered quietly.

"Huh... that sucks..." Taking a big gulp, Dean stole another glance at him. Castiel wasn't aware of his stare, of how the the green-gold eyes lingered at the sight of his vein subtly appearing just under the skin. He wanted to... Taking his gaze away, he chugged the first can down before moving for the second one. He wanted it so bad, but he had broken the trust between them after that terrifying event.

There was no way he could get that blood from him, if he couldn't even compel him. "... Do you really wish to keep me company?" muttered Castiel, catching his attention.

"Well, I'm used to the silence, I don't mind," he smirked lightly but Castiel frowned.

"You're... still mad at your brother for his... improper activity with his company, aren't you?" he asked.

"Nah, that's not it," Dean smirked.

"Then you could watch television anytime you want-"

"But there's nothing on I'd like," he shrugged.

"You got cable-"

"Three hundred-something channels, and still nothing's good on," said Dean, finishing his second can of beer. "Simple as that, Cas. We take things for granted, don't we?" But the priest didn't seem to believe it, as he looked away with a troubled frown. "Cas...? Is there something wrong, I don't mean by not watching TV..." he sighed. "I just... I dunno, try to start over. You know, when we were talking about random shit. Before what I done to you that night, when my mind went into a vampiric factory setting for some reason. I only controlled myself when I realized that you were going into shock, I thought you were gonna pass out and die even though I only took a few gulps outta you."

"... What did you expect? You entered my church- my sanctuary- with no absolute fear of God in you," Castiel frowned bitterly. "With an attitude like that, you make it sound like you are truly a demon. If you weren't guilty of drinking my blood then, then how can I believe that you are apologizing to me now? I honestly don't get it..."

Hearing that, Dean could only frown. He couldn't explain what he had done, that he acted as what he was. Damn it, why...? He had never felt a hint of guilt from drinking the blood of his prey before. But Castiel was truly different. A priest, untainted due to his religious lifestyle, living a simple life while wasting away his days serving for his god. It wasn't fair that Dean should hold himself back because of it.

If only... he could take him, for more than just his blood...

_"Don't worry... I'll savor every single inch of you, Cas..."_

Dean blinked back into reality, nearly crushing the empty can in his hand by his startlement. He frowned in slight confusion, what was that about...? It was much too brief, not even two seconds, but it was vivid enough to make his brain loop on itself.

He was pinning down Castiel, much like how he did when he drank his blood. But it was different... he had the priest nearly nude, his bare throat riddled with hickeys and bite marks as tears streamed out of the frightening blue eyes. And instead of being in front of the altar, it was nothing but solid blackness, his glowing eyes luminated though it was filled with lust.

But it wasn't bloodlust at all. It was actual lust, that he wanted to make Castiel his... by taking away his innocence. He was confused and yet at the same time, he wondered if that was the dream that he couldn't remember this morning... He glanced back at Castiel, who went back to reading. He wouldn't lie to himself that he was physically attracted toward him since that night in the church graveyard, but it felt mutual to him- it was his smell and his blood that might have something to do with it.

It was natural to feel like that as a vampire, the sexual attraction often comes afterwards when they drink the victim's blood. It often explained why most vampires would lust after them, even going as far as turning them for their own selfish gains. As a matter of fact, Dean felt a slight stirring in his lower stomach and frowned awkwardly, shifting in his seat before any more carnal thoughts could be brought up.

He exhaled through his teeth and got up, considering whether or not to drink the little blood supply he had right now. "Damn, damn..." he growled softly as he paced around. His actions caught the priest's attention, and it was making him slightly wary.

"... Something else is on your mind," he commented, not really wanting to ask him.

"And this something else is none of your business, Cas," sighed Dean. Castiel blinked at that, the vampire didn't seem annoyed by it as he finally decided to sit on the recliner and put on the TV. But it was only to distract himself, putting on a random sports channel. This couldn't be right. Sure, he had on occasion slept with humans, at least with those whom he hadn't bitten. But to feel aroused by one so close to him, especially after drinking his blood, it was a different experience for a pureblood like him.

He mentally frowned, though. Sam had that fake girlfriend of his to get off while he was the one with the blue balls. The last time he got laid was so long ago, being busy as a reluctant leader, probably several months ago. Maybe that was it, it was simply a fleeting urge for intercourse and nothing more. But he was still a little stressed. That dream... he couldn't imagine that he would take Castiel like that, no matter how erotic it was. The priest doesn't even look like the type to enjoy such roughness, anyway. But still... he should try not to dwell on it further, not when he had jobs to do as a leader.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_"... A-ahh...! Ahh... ohhh... Dean- ahh...!" The painful choked sobs soon turned into reluctant but pleasurable moans... Castiel's tears dampened his cheeks to the point that the skin was getting irritated. It didn't help that the side of his face was being pressed against the solid surface of nothingness. That was because Dean kept petting through his tousled black-brown hair, his grunts mixing in with satisfying growls and purrs._

_The vampire was pressed right against his back, his dirty denim-clad legs pinning over the priest's as he bucked in quick short thrusts. He chuckled, hearing the barely concealed whimpering leaking out of Castiel's lips. "For a virgin... you're moaning like a bitch in heat..." he groaned, his sharp teeth grazing over his skin as he kissed at his shoulder. "You're not bad during your first time, Cas..."_

_"P-please... I can't, Dean..." whimpered Castiel, only to moan out when Dean bucked forward, hitting a sensitive spot inside him. More tears came, mostly out of sheer shame, wondering why his body was acting this way, that he was feeling nothing but sinful pleasure. "Ahhh...!" he moaned, shuddering before Dean chuckled by his ear._

_"Ah, what's that I hear...? Are you enjoying this, my dear Padre?" he purred deeply._

_"No-"_

_"Don't lie, Cas, ain't that against those holy rules of yours...?" he groaned with a lecherous smirk. "Then again... this is also against the rules. But at least you actually want this, Cas..."_

_Castiel wanted to cry again, but deep down it was true... it felt so true. He wanted it... his body wanted it, feeling itself tingling with carnal desire as he moaned again. He felt his body shudder again, his own arousal stiff and achy from the lack of touch as pre-come was dripping out. "Ahh, you're getting wet down there, Cas...?" purred Dean. The hand that was combing through the priest's hair traveled down to caress the shivering stomach muscles, before moving to grasp his leaking erection._

_"Ohh...! Dean, d-don't...!" Castiel whimpered pleadingly, his tear-stained cheeks flushed as Dean began to stroke him off. It was too good, much too good!_

_"What was that? Do you want me to stop giving you this... pleasure?" Dean groaned huskily, before his fangs nipped into his shoulder. The sharp feeling of the teeth sinking into him made Castiel yelp out and spazzed against his supposed attacker. "Hmm, what a surprise... your blood's just as pure as before!" he chuckled. "Guess it doesn't matter whether or not I'm getting a piece of this sweet ass..."_

_"Ah-" Without warning, Castiel was pulled onto the vampire's lap, moaning out in surprise when Dean seemed to have gotten deeper inside of him. Dean, however, let out a shuddering growl as he positioned the bare legs over his knees._

_"Fuck... I've never thought I'd get to be with such a delicious human like yourself, Cas..." he growled. "But I don't want this to be the one and only time we can do this... I want you to be with me forever, I don't wanna let you go."_

_Hearing that, Castiel made a comforting whine and leaned against the vampire's firm chest. The tears still came but his blue eyes glistened as he glanced at his face. Despite of the glowing eyes and sharp teeth, Dean was still the same smirking charming man he had met before. He couldn't deny the fact that the monster was really handsome... This monster was really seeping his dark lust slowly into his heart._

_"Ah... All right..." he moaned, shakily reaching up to touch Dean's cheek and chin, his fingers touching the drooling blood but he didn't care. He had already forsaken his god and his soul for this monster. "... I'll be with you, Dean... I'll fall and become one like you..."_

_"Like me, huh...?" Leaning close, Dean captured his lips for a deep sensual kiss. Castiel could taste the metallic mix of his own blood but he didn't care at all as their tongues tangled with one another. "You're willing to become like me, Cas...? A blood-sucking demon from Hell...?" growled Dean._

_"Yes, Dean... please..." he murmured breathlessly._

_"Please what, Cas...?" groaned Dean as he thrust up a few times and Castiel moaned out. "Do you want me to turn you...? To become the monster with a corrupted soul...?"_

_"Yes...!" Castiel gasped and moaned as the vampire bucked several more times. Dean was getting close, lapping up the oozing blood before sharing it with his supposed victim with another kiss._

_"Fine then... You will be mine forever, Castiel... My own dark lover..."_

"Ahh- Ughhh...!" Dean gasped out sharply, his eyes snapped open just a second before he caught himself from rolling off his bed. His clawed fingers clamped onto the mattress just as his body twisted over the edge but he didn't fall this time. With his heart thumping fast in surprise, he panted as he glared around.

He was in his room, he realized that after a moment. "... The fuck was that?" he panted, calming down as he shifted himself onto the center of the bed. But as he did so, he felt a slight dampness on the bedsheets. For a second, he thought it was sweat from his sleep... but then a different scent suddenly hit his nose and he frowned in surprise.

"What the...?" Dean sat up and patted at the front of his boxers. It was also damp... and kind of sticky. "... The fuck, did I just... Goddamn it," he sighed heavily. He didn't expect that at all, to get off in one of his dreams...

Wait... what was his dream?

"Fuck it, not again..." he frowned in annoyance as he got off his bed. He wasn't exactly sure what time it was but he could see slivers of sunlight behind the thick curtains. He couldn't go back to sleep, now that he had an embarrassing result of a wet dream. "Fuck..." It was better to go and take a shower, as he stepped out of his room. The need to go back to sleep was in his head, but he shrugged it off and went for the bathroom.

But as he opened the door and stumbled in, he blinked in surprise at the sight of Castiel who flinched at the intrusion. "Huh...?" Dean mumbled before noticing what the priest was doing. He was trying to assemble the electric razor while sitting on the edge of the tub. Castiel blinked back in surprise, his blue eyes seemed to brighten under the soft white light as he stared at the vampire.

"Uh... It's morning, right?" muttered Dean, fighting off a yawn.

"... Late in the morning, just before noon," Castiel replied quietly. So he had been sleeping for only a good five hours, Dean noticed, as he rubbed his tired eyes. He then glanced at the partially assembled razor in his hands and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Need a little help there, Padre?" he suggested.

"Um, no, I can manage..." muttered Castiel but the human frowned when Dean picked up the opened box by the sink and glanced at the pictures.

"Hmm, you got the top part on backwards, simple as that," he pointed out.

"Oh..." Castiel frowned before fixing it. He glanced up, seeing that Dean wasn't leaving the bathroom. In fact, the vampire seemed mildly interested of what he was doing. He could ask for privacy but knowing his personality, Dean would stick around just to watch him fumble over his actions.

"... You know how to use it, Cas?" asked Dean.

"I... I could manage by myself, without being watched," sighed the priest as he stood up and plugged the device next to the medicine cabinet. Dean blinked at that but put up a light smile.

"I get it... just don't take too long," he shrugged as he turned to leave. Stepping into the hallway, Dean leaned against the wall and waited, frowning a little at the sticky aftermath drying up down there. He wondered what kind of dream he had that it would cause something like this. Maybe... it had to do with the dream he had the last time... involving Castiel.

That must be it, it has to be. But why...? Again, he wouldn't deny that he was attracted to the priest, but to have such an intense dream of having sex with him was making him slightly puzzled over it. Mostly because he couldn't exactly remember it, as he frowned and tried to concentrate of what had happened in his brain. Through his distracted thinking, he didn't pay attention to the low buzzing sound of the razor.

"Ah...!"

Almost instantly, Dean's senses heightened as he snapped his head up and glared at the opened bathroom door. The smell of... blood assaulted his nose.

Castiel's blood.

He didn't realize that he walked right in, his glowing eyes zeroing in on the very small cut on the man's recently shaved cheek. The glow wasn't exactly obvious under the artificial light but his sudden presence startled Castiel as he looked up at him alertly. "Uh, what is it...?" he muttered, taking a step back due to the closeness between them.

Dean didn't say anything, his adam's apple wiggled as he tried to swallow back his urges. It was so tiny, but he could smell a hint of the untainted blood welling up on the cut. "... You're all right, Cas?" he muttered, suppressing down his growls. Castiel blinked at that, but realizing what he meant as his blue eyes widened. "Wait, Cas-"

"You can smell it...!" he gasped softly. He touched his cheek, his fingers wiping at the blood. But just as fast, Dean grabbed his wrist, feeling the pulse under the skin throbbing. He could also hear his heart beating quickly, as Castiel's fear was flaring up. "... Please..." he whispered weakly.

"... I won't hurt you, Cas," rumbled Dean.

"You're lying..."

"I'm not..." Sharp teeth threatened to extend as he leaned close, the pupils in his green-gold eyes contracted at the dark red liquid on the fingers. Breathing heavily, Dean controlled himself as his tongue darted out to lick the digits. Castiel, though frozen in shock, mentally recoiled as Dean practically sucked around the fingers. It felt so disgusting and slimey. He wanted to pull away, this was so wrong.

But Dean groaned in relief at the taste of the priest's blood. It was only a little, but purity of it was enough to send a shiver down to his loins, much like the last time. He sucked and licked the fingers clean but he could still smell the blood as he gazed at the small cut on Castiel's cheek. "... Hold still, Cas..." he exhaled softly.

"But..." Castiel's hitched voice was cut off as his chin was gripped. Tears pricked at the corners of his frightened eyes as he stared at the vampire's. Dean's warm breath hovered just before pressing his lips against the cut. The priest now felt more confused than scared; it felt like a kiss on his cheek but it felt so wrong as it was coming from a man.

Dean's grip on his wrist tightened and he winced slightly in pain. But Dean didn't pay attention as he lapped up any remnant of the blood. He even felt himself getting hard from the taste of shallow wound alone. He was aware that Castiel's fear was intensifying by the minute, as he kissed over the now clean cut one more time before moving away. He licked his lips as if the blood was stained there. It might as well be, as his hunger was beginning to ache inside him.

But still, he held it down as he stared at Castiel's scared face. "... I'm sorry, Cas..." he rumbled softly, looking away. "I... I couldn't help myself, this blood of yours..."

"... W-would you attack me again...?" Castiel muttered weakly.

"No... I can control myself but... this time, you only nicked yourself and look where this got me," frowned Dean. "What would happen if you get a paper cut or- I dunno- fall and scrape your knee or bang your head...?"

Frowning grimly, Castiel could sense a hint of concern in the vampire's voice. And yet, he found it hard to believe. How can his blood that alluring to him? He had seen him drinking the transfusion blood as if it was simply juice. Was his that different from the other blood, or was it something else? "... Are you like this... with the other victims you preyed on?" he questioned warily.

"Trust me, Padre, your blood's pretty special than the others..." he rumbled. "It's hard to describe it- but I think I did mention about comparing it to some good ass brandy... I cannot explain as easily as I wanna, but your blood is honestly intoxicating."

"Then... why doesn't your brother notice it, if it is that addicting? I don't understand..." Castiel frowned in frightened befuddlement.

"... Sam, he's a different case... He's much more into control than I am when it comes to... human blood," he muttered quietly and the priest looked at him, still confused of what that meant. But then he remembered about that confrontation over the weekend, about Sam needing something else beside the human blood in the fridge during his near rage. "It's easier not to think on it, just be glad that he didn't smell your blood a moment ago," Dean said, as if reading his thoughts.

"..." Castiel slightly nodded, as Dean let go of his wrist.

"Again, I'm sorry for acting like a scary monster around you..." he frowned. "But this is my nature... If you think I'm bound for one-way ticket for Hell, then that's your opinion as a priest." But Castiel felt a bit conflicted. He could tell that the vampire was being sincere about this and yet being roughly handled and had his face and fingers licked up was honestly disturbing. But his own concerns were cut off when Dean picked up the razor and clicked his tongue.

"That was the problem, you had it on high and probably kept jamming it against your skin..." he muttered, as he put it on low. "Here, let me help..." he offered though the priest obviously didn't wish to be touched again as he stiffened by the vampire's hand on his shoulder. "Come on, the sooner I do this, the sooner I can shower up and go back to bed," he frowned at him.

Castiel frowned tersely but eventually complied as he tilted his head back and felt the humming blades pressing deftly against the stiff hair. He wasn't sure how to feel about this, Sam assured him last night about donors being groomed by their vampire masters in order to be treated well and gain their trust. But he wasn't being groomed- well, he was at the moment- but being helped by the one he was holding him against his will felt very discomforting.

Dean, however, gazed back at the tiny cut as he carefully buzzed away the whiskers. He inhaled the good clean scent on him, before glancing down at the light pink scars contrasting over the pale neck. It was still noticeable, it won't go away for another week and even then he wasn't sure if the marks would be permanent. Meaning... they would notice it tonight, and he didn't like that. "... Listen, Cas..." he muttered softly. "There's something you must do for me... it's pretty important."

"Huh...?"

"Yeah, it's, uh- turn your head to the left," he muttered as he tilted the priest's head to the side. "Honestly, I'd rather have you here and sitting on your ass, reading those fairy tales of yours... But it seems that I don't have a choice... I might have to take you with me on a little business trip..."

If he didn't have his chin firmly gripped during the shaving, Castiel would have look at him in shock and disbelief with widened eyes. He would leave this cabin... only to be taken to somewhere else...

"You, me and Sam... we're going to a special place where I'd rather you not know about," he rumbled. "You're not supposed to, since you can't get compelled... but if you keep to yourself and keep your piehole shut, then there would be no trouble..." It was a warning but the concerning tone was evident as Castiel noticed it. But he felt worried about it. He was going to be taken to a different place somewhere... that might be full of vampires. So that was it.

"Listen to me, Cas... whatever happens, you stick by me and me only," Dean muttered. "Unless I get called away somewhere, then you stick by Sam. Either way, you will _not_ speak to others, and you keep your eyes down. Unless you're asking for trouble, Cas. And we both know that you won't do it on purpose..."

Shaving off the last of the hair, the vampire let his fingers caress over the smooth yet slightly scratchy skin. The priest looked a lot better now, almost appearing as he was when they first met. Once he let go of him, Castiel rubbed at his cheeks before glancing at the mirror. At least he does look better... but soon the thought of being surrounded by more vampires was settling dreadfully in his gut.

"... I understand... I won't say anything..." he muttered reluctantly. Seeing him so resigned made Dean uncomfortable. He didn't want to take him but he doesn't have a choice. He needed Sam to accompany him for this trip, and he couldn't leave Castiel alone here. There was no telling that someone might come by and find the kidnapped human living in the cabin.

"All right... take a step out, Padre, I'm hitting the showers," he nodded.

"... All right," sighed Castiel.

"It's okay, leave it here," Dean muttered when he was about to move the razor and the box. "Just go, Cas..." he nodded. "I'll think of something to keep you safe tonight..." Castiel glanced at his honest expression and sighed in agreement. They were purebloods, something like that sounded intimidating so he might be protected in a way.

As he left the bathroom, he hadn't even noticed the partial arousal Dean had been having since getting a taste of his blood. The vampire shut the door and growled softly, he could still smell the clean scent lingering in the air. He wasn't sure exactly if it was from finally getting to taste it once again... or maybe it was the dream he had this morning. It was coming back to him, but it was fuzzy... it was like trying to see through static but it was there.

Of him taking Castiel as his... sharing the priest's blood through lewd type of action was very intimate between vampires, even for him. But that was all he can remember. At least for now, as he took off his soiled underwear and then his shirt. On his left pectoral, there was a tattoo of a pentagram encircled by black flames, just like the one his brother had. It had some meaning to it, but that was his secret that he wouldn't say it to anyone so easily.

"Hahhh..." he sighed deeply when he put on the shower and the cool water sprayed over his heated skin. But he couldn't help but think about Castiel, he needed to keep an eye on him as long as the news of the missing priest were still around. If that human was recognized by one of his followers, then it would be over at a drop of a hat.

"Son of a bitch..." he huffed tiredly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	5. Satan's Evil Square

Blood of Salvation by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 5- Satan's Evil Square**

"..." Castiel just sat on the couch, not worried about the possible trace of Sam's aftermath with Ruby as he fiddled anxiously at the hem of his 'borrowed' hoodie. It was a faded navy color and overly warm because it was much bigger than the red one he had on before. The sleeves were several inches past his hands that he had to roll them up twice to see them. He wondered why he had to wear, but didn't really question it when Dean gave it to him.

But before doing so, the vampire was seen wearing it himself, purposely rubbing the fabric over his bare skin for a few hours. "... It'll have my scent on it, so everybody will know better than to touch you," Dean had mentioned. It seemed significant enough to understand that part, but the fact that the large sweatshirt actually belonging to Sam seemed hard to get. But again, he didn't bother to question it, as he waited for the two brothers to get ready.

"C'mon, Sammy, it shouldn't take that long to get your stupid laptop," sighed Dean as he brisked down the steps. The sound of jingling metal caught Castiel's attention as he glanced up to see a set of keys being tossed in the air before Dean caught it effortlessly. "You're all right, Cas...? You're not that scared of where we're going, aren't you?" he asked as he walked up to the couch.

"I honestly have... reservations about this," Castiel admitted with a grim frown. "I thought I'm not supposed to... know about the activities of the vampires, and yet I am going to witness it."

"Yeah, that sucks balls," he sighed heavily. "Just remember what I told you. Eyes down, mouth shut, and stick by me. It's not that hard to forget." It was like telling child not to cause trouble, but Castiel merely nodded, as he then picked at the fabric of his khaki slacks. He wasn't sure where they were going, but the thought of being taken somewhere against his will was hard to ignore.

"All right, I'm ready..." Sam sighed, slinging a bag over his shoulder as he walked downstairs. "Come on, we don't want to be late, Dean."

"Tch, I could say the same for you," his brother scoffed. "You were probably brushing up that fucking lion mane you call hair."

"Yes, Dean, I prefer to be pretty than looking butch like you, jerk," he frowned at him. Dean put up a cynical smirk before looking at Castiel.

"Okay, let's go, Cas... we're about to go for a little drive," he nodded. Castiel blinked at that in slight confusion but got up. He wasn't sure what the vampire meant by that, when they were in the middle of the woods. Surely, there was no way that they could have a car out there. But Dean thought otherwise, as he opened the door and stepped out. Sam lingered behind and watched as the priest hesitantly followed after him.

Once the door shut behind them, Castiel shuddered by the sudden darkness. There was no way that he could see right in front of him, which made it more haunting as two pairs of glowing eyes were looking at him. "Right, he can't see the garage right there..." sighed Dean, suddenly grasping at his sleeve. Castiel nearly recoiled by that but steadied himself as he was led across the even but rain-softened ground to this garage.

Sam made a smart decision to illuminate the small shed with the light of his phone, and the human blinked in surprise at the sight of what he saw. A vintage sleek black car parked within the tin-roofed garage, appearing untouched of the dirt and scratches by nature. Dean noticed his interested stare and smirked in admiration. "My baby's a beauty, ain't she, Padre?" he grinned.

"You really have a car here...?" frowned Castiel.

"Well, we do have a small road out here, but only we can see it," he joked, moving to open one of the door for the backseat. "Here, go right on in, Cas." The priest frowned but complied, sliding onto the soft leathery cushion. The light from Sam's phone suddenly cut off before the taller vampire sat shotgun.

"It's a two-hour drive, Dean. Please don't go _Fast and the Furious_ with our fragile guest here," he commented.

"Ugh, if I wanna be nagged, I'd get married..." scoffed Dean as he sidled into the driver's seat. Castiel nearly flinched when the car was turned on with rumbling roar, his hands fumbled for the seatbelt and clicked it over his chest and waist. The headlights came on, and he noticed that the two brother didn't wear theirs. Maybe it was the fact that they were vampires and wouldn't get hurt so easily. "Since it's gonna be a long drive, I'm gonna pop in some tunes. You don't mind, do you, Cas?"

"... I, um, don't mind the silence either," answered Castiel, though Dean frowned at his indecisiveness while Sam side-eyed his brother for even bothering to ask.

"Well, it's awkward to ride with no music, anyway..." he sighed, decidedly flipping on the radio. The scratchy strumming sound of rock music filled up the car as he drove off, turning onto the obscure dirt road. Castiel couldn't really see beyond the glare of the headlights due to the low seat. And staring out the window was pointless as it was nothing but darkness.

Through the music, he heard the brothers muttering to one another, with Sam shrugging off what Dean was saying to him. It seemed to be serious, since Dean was close to baring his teeth at him before Sam glanced at him and muttered what sounded like reassurance. The priest wondered what they were talking about, until he suddenly felt the vehicle hitting over something. The next thing he knew, Dean revved up the car a little as he turned.

"Tch, you're lucky that there's no other cars on the highway..." sighed Sam.

"Whatever..." Dean scoffed.

The highway...? Now that Castiel thought about it, he could feel the car going over the smooth even surface of the asphalt. But it was still too dark to see. He frowned, ignoring the rambling music as he gazed out the window anyway. How away was he from home, was he in a different state...? He wanted to be aware of his surrounding but after twenty minutes of blurred darkness he was beginning to feel tired.

He must know where exactly are they taking him, at least get a chance to guess of where he was. But it was so difficult to keep his eyes open with every blink he made. He must know...

Glancing at the rear view mirror, Dean noticed that Castiel was slumped in his seat, sleeping soundly with his head leaning against the window. "... I keep forgetting that humans sleep at night," he sighed. "You think someone might get suspicious of us having a human around?"

"I don't know, but it's not like we hadn't had a human accompany us before," shrugged Sam. "But he's a total stranger to them, they might question it in one way or another."

"Well, they won't question it as long as I'm around," huffed Dean. "I mean, I am the leader, after all."

"Yeah, but you have to work as a leader for real. First this crazy hunter and now this blood bank fiasco, it seems that since Castiel's been around you've been getting bad luck."

"Yeah... if you think so," he frowned. He chewed his bottom lip, he was feeling partially hungry as he left his last transfusion bag home. He should have snagged some animal blood with his brother but he could hold it down for the time being. But... the other reason that he was still hungry was that his memory was still on the taste of Castiel's blood this morning.

He didn't show it outwardly but his stomach clenched with need for another hit like that. He hadn't even thought much about that wet dream as it was still fuzzy, but it was the priest's blood that he was secretly craving at the moment. That was all he can come up with. There was no way that he could really lust after Castiel like that. He simply liked the awkward preacher just the way he was.

"... Here, I noticed you only had one bag tonight," Sam offered, giving him a flask he fished out of his jacket pocket.

"Thanks, Sammy- ugh, you ganked a beaver for this...?" grimaced Dean when he got a whiff of it with his sharp nose.

"Nice, but it's better than having your followers seeing you acting more than the asshole that you are," he grinned lightly. Dean clicked his tongue before chugging down the bitter-tasting animal blood.

"Disgusting as shit..." he grumbled.

"Well, Dean, this is the shit I drink," Sam sighed heavily. "I can't exactly live on liquor and tomato juice for the rest of my life..."

"Yeah... I know..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The loud honking sound jolted Castiel awake. Blinking, his blue eyes darted around to notice that soft dim light was filtering in the now parked car. It took a moment to realize that Dean was already stepping out of the vehicle, before Sam came around to the back door and knocked on the window. "We're here, time to wake up..." he said as he opened the door.

"Wha... where are we...?" he mumbled tiredly. His mind was trying to work into consciousness as he fumbled with his seatbelt.

"The less you know, the better, Cas, remember...?" smirked Dean and his younger brother frowned at him.

"We're already risking it, Dean, so let's hurry it up and get it over with," he sighed.

"Well, you just read my mind, because I don't wanna be here too long either," he shrugged. Shuddering, Castiel managed to step out of the car. The chilly air hit his face as he warily glanced around. They were in a wide dark alley, the car was parked between two large dumpsters. The air was misty from another day of rain, lights from the street seemed to blur in the distance with the obvious sounds of a few cars passing by.

He was so distracted by the surrounding, he flinched when the hood of the large sweatshirt was flopped over his head. "Whatever you do, Cas... don't freak out," warned Dean, his rumbling tone laced with seriousness as he gripped his wrist. "What's in there is how a lot of vamps operate... but what you will see in there, you must not react in shock and fear."

"W-why...?" he muttered quietly.

"We can smell fear, Castiel, or rather the sweat being produced due to fear," frowned Sam. "Once you get scared, the others will notice it almost immediately. That would be unusual in where we're going... the humans that already knew of our world are used to the sight."

What they were saying was much too hard to not be afraid. Looking up, Castiel could see Dean's glowing eyes observing for his reaction as the vampire frowned tightly. If he were to show fear, then he would be in danger. But... it that were the case, then he shouldn't let it happen to him, as he took a deep breath.

"I... I won't react with fear, I promised," he nodded.

"Are you sure about that, Cas?" questioned Dean.

"Well... it will not be any different than Daniel being surrounded by man-eating lions," Castiel pointed out. Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion at the analogy, while Sam merely nodded with a slight smile.

"It's in the bible, in case you didn't know," the taller vampire remarked.

"Oh, that..." frowned Dean, before they walked down the alley, away from the streets. Castiel stumbled a little from being led, narrowly missing a puddle as they turned around a corner. As much as he felt a little apprehensive, he must remember that he was still a priest. He should not fear evil, and evil shall not touch him, as one of his many prayers had taught him. Under the hem of the hood, he saw a dull fluorescent glow as a heavy metal door came to sight at the end of the alley.

Dean stepped forward, pulling Castiel behind him as he pounded heavily on the door. "C'mon, you asshat! We're here!" he called out.

"Nice intro," muttered Sam.

"Shut up," he grumbled, just before he heard the heavy metallic sound of bolts being unlocked. The door opened, revealing a middle-aged man with wild curly dark brown hair. "What the shit? You're still wearing the burned-out rocker look, Boris?" scoffed Dean, and the man laughed heartily at the insult.

"When you live in the eighties, it's hard to let go, Dean," he grinned.

"We did, we called it childhood," he huffed in annoyance.

"Uh, Boris, we're here to figure out about the blood bank, remember?" Sam nodded. "With the refrigeration system breaking down and most of the blood went bad because of it."

"Right, right..." Boris muttered, scratching at his beard.

"... And? Can we come in and fucking see, you stoned-out vamp?" frowned Dean.

"Oh! Right, yeah, that's why you guys are here...!" he realized with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, it's not because I'm taking a piss out here like a drunk hobo," he scoffed. "Let us in or I'll kick you in fucking nuts that you'll be singing falsetto for weeks. Is that so hard to ask?"

"Man, you need to lighten up, Dean," he laughed as stepped aside. Castiel felt the grip on his wrist tightened just slightly before Dean walked ahead, with Sam moving right behind the priest. He breathed as calmly as he could, staring down at the worn-out tiled floor as the vampires walked down a long hallway, not wanting to think the worst that he might see. "Hey... who's that with you guys? Is he a participant?" Boris asked when he noticed the human.

"No, idiot," frowned Dean.

"Then what? Don't tell me you got a donor, Dean."

"Yeah, I got him on a discount, like a fucking fire sale," he snorted.

"What? No way, you guys are pretty busted the last time I heard," the rocker-like vampire grinned.

"We got a deal, that's all," Sam replied with shrug. "It's a convenience, considering that there's a rogue hunter somewhere in Montana..." Castiel, concentrating on being calm, frowned a little on what Sam had just said. This hunter... does this person harm vampires? Whoever his was, he sounded rather dangerous to even these brothers.

"He dresses weird, your donor," Boris noted. "He looks like he's wearing a snuggie."

"Damn it, Boris, I just got the goddamn human," Dean growled at him. "Didn't have time to accommodate him, this was the last minute...!"

"Getting to the point, Boris... how exactly did the system break down, and how much will it cost?" frowned Sam. "And I bet it's a lot, considering it's the whole thing instead of a couple of units..." They made a turn, walking into a large space. Castiel instantly smelled an odd sharp scent of cleaning agents, but he also smelled something putrid behind that. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of Dean's warning of not showing fear.

He really wanted to look up, to see what was there. As much as he he was wary, he couldn't help but feel curious. But Dean led him to another room, a smaller one, consisted of a very worn-down desk and chair. It seemed safe just to take a peek, but he was moved to sit on the wooden chair with a weak creak. "Boris, explain it to Sam of how the shit happened," ordered Dean, propping himself onto the desk with his body blocking the view of Castiel. "I'll stay around here for a while with my human buddy. Just report me of what's new..."

"You calling your donor buddy? That's awesome, what's his name?" asked Boris.

"His name is Eat-My-Ass, that's what," scowled Dean. "Just hurry up and do it..."

"Damn it, quit being a hard ass, Dean," sighed Sam, taking out the book from his bag. "Here's his book... I'll give you the update later."

"Whatever," Dean frowned as he took it. Castiel heard the sound of the door closing, followed by a brief silence. It was only moments later did Dean let out a deep sigh. "Good, they're gone..." he muttered, glancing down at the priest. "Good work, Cas, you played it smoothly..." He reached out to pull back the hood, and Castiel glanced up in surprise.

"You were... acting as well?" he muttered.

"I had to be a hard ass, a pureblood like me can't act lazy around these idiots," he smirked. "It's just my job, but Sammy's the genius out of us two. He's the IT while I'm the executive, that's how we work..." Not exactly getting it, Castiel squinted his eyes in slight confusion before Dean chuckled. "This book... I've heard about this," he remarked, flipping through _The Hero with a Thousand Face_ out of mild interest.

"Have you...?"

"This one time, Sam mentioned about the concept of the complexity relating to certain heroes but all I heard was blah-blah blah a-blah blah..." he joked, giving the priest the book.

"But this book... it mentions about biblical heroes, seeing them no different than most modern-day ones," Castiel frowned but Dean merely blinked at him. "Right... I forgot that you don't have faith, you mentioned it before..."

"There's a different between having faith and being practical and realistic, Padre," he sighed with a frown. "And right now, it wouldn't make any sense to hope on God to help the vamps with their black market blood bank, that's for sure." That would make sense, but Castiel frowned just the same at his constant disregard of religion. Forgetting the book in his hands, he bowed his head and sighed heavily.

"Is there... a reason why you don't bother to believe in God?" he questioned it.

"... The same reason I don't believe in the tooth fairy or Santa Clause, Cas," Dean replied.

"But- Don't go around it, I find it disrespectful...!" he frowned in slight annoyance. But he recoiled back when Dean's eyes suddenly glowed at him. The vampire leaned close to him, placing one of his booted feet onto the chair armrest as he let out a warning growl. It was hard to imagine how his mood could flip so instantly but it was obvious that Dean wasn't playing around this time.

"Around here... you best to learn your place, no donor would dare to talk back to their master like that," he rumbled.

"... But I'm not your donor, remember?" questioned Castiel.

"No, but unless you wanna get your brain pancaked, then I suggest that you act like my little pet and watch your mouth," he growled, baring his sharp teeth at the slightly unnerved priest. "If the other vamps here know that I got a mouthy human who dares to disrespect me, they will question my authority. And in turn... you will be found out by the other purebloods... and they will snuff you out like a candle."

"... I thought I'm not allowed to be killed, I am a priest- a Child of God-"

"Within us purebloods, there are some who will protect the existence of vampires by any means necessary..." frowned Dean. "Even if they found out that you're a priest... if they were to know that you cannot be compelled, they will wipe away any known existence of your holy ass. Do you really want that to happen to you, Cas?"

"Like I wanted to be held captive by the likes of you?" Castiel challenged. "Or that I wanted to be attacked and had my blood drank?"

"I'm telling you to watch it..." he growled. But Castiel stared back boldly, much like how he dared to do when he questioned him as a monster.

"Thinking about it... maybe... I will comply better to your terms, if you had done the one moral thing since holding me against my will," he said pointedly. All of the threatening expression on Dean's face nearly vanished as he blinked in puzzlement.

"Wh-what? What moral thing...?" he questioned.

"It's obvious, isn't it...?" he frowned. "It's been nearly a week, and already I had done nothing but sat around... and prayed in silence... hoping that something good will come to it. That my soul will be protected from your demonic nature."

"Oh, this again-" scoffed Dean.

"Why are you so defensive against the Lord's name...? I highly doubt that it's because you're a creature of darkness, since your brother seemed to believe in God," he argued. "But this is going around in circles, it's like you won't truly be honest with yourself and admit guilt for your actions."

"Guilt? I've never felt guilty for being this way, for feeding off humans," he scoffed.

"Yet you tasted my blood this morning," Castiel frowned.

"... That's different-"

"Because you believe my blood's special, that it was the reason why you attacked me in the first place?"

"Yes- No, I mean, it's because of your smell," rumbled Dean. "I mean, come on, you're a virgin guy. Usually that type rarely attracted me but you... I can't fucking explain it so easily, Cas. It's not that simple."

"... But it's not so hard that you can apologize for your actions," muttered Castiel.

"Damn it, Cas, I shouldn't apologize for my needs," he huffed. "I admit my mistake but I don't have to say sorry for it."

"Then I cannot forgive you if you don't open up about it," he muttered as he glanced away. "It may go against my teachings but it makes common sense. It won't help you if you're not honest with yourself..."

"But I was honest of thanking you for me that night-"

"Because I was doing the Lord's work when I found you that night with that leg injury," he said with slight indignation. "And how did that injury occur in the first place, from another vampire...?"

"Tch, as if some dumbass vamp would dare to hurt me-" scoffed Dean.

"What leg injury?" The surprised voice of Sam caught the vampire off guard, before he turned his head. Sam appeared offended with a deep frown as he stood in the doorway after opening the door. "Dean, what is he talking about? You were injured when you met him...?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing at him.

"Sam, it's not that big of a deal," Dean huffed.

"Not that- shit, Dean...!" he frowned. He glanced out to see if anyone else was around before shutting the door behind him. "This leg injury, is that the reason why that Castiel stuck with us in the first place...?" he hissed quietly, and Dean frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Yes and no," he scoffed with slight pettiness.

"What does that even mean, Dean...?" he questioned but his brother shrugged off his annoyance. "Okay then... Castiel, can you tell me what really happened?" he asked the priest.

"Damn it, Sammy-"

"Don't 'Sammy' me... If you wanna act like a jerk, then fine," he frowned at him. "I'll ask him, since as a priest he wouldn't lie to me." Dean growled out but shook his head and got up.

"Just do the fuck you want..." he growled, as he left the office with a resounding bang of the door. Sam didn't even flinch by the sound, instead he settled his bag down as he leaned against the old desk.

"Castiel..." he sighed heavily as he glanced at the cautious priest. "I am very sorry... that I got a fucking asshole for a brother. But he's been, well, a fucking asshole since I've learned how to walk and talk."

"No... You shouldn't have to apologize on his behalf," Castiel muttered but Sam merely shook his head.

"He's 34 years old yet he acts like he's four with such an impulsive behavior of his," he scoffed. "If anything, he thinks he shouldn't care about his actions just because he's a pureblood. That's always his damn excuse... So, can you tell me how Dean got injured, if you know anything at all?" Castiel looked at him, sensing a hint of assurance from this one as he nodded.

"... I was working late in my church and decided to go home, when I heard him groaning out in pain in the small graveyard," he sighed. "He at first insisted that he didn't need my help... but I helped him anyway, wrapping up the leg wound and such."

"A leg wound...?" questioned Sam in surprise. "Did it look... gruesome, like, he lost plenty of blood?"

"Yes, I asked him if he needed to go to the hospital but he insisted that he didn't want to create a nuisance over his injury," he nodded but he frowned in slight confusion. "Was there a reason why his injury shouldn't look like that...?"

"Plenty..." Sam sighed in slight annoyance. "Did it happen when you were fixing him? The attack?"

"No, he had visited me in the church the next day... thanking me for helping him," he frowned rather dubiously. "He sounded sincere at the time... But now... I find it hard to feel that he's trustworthy after what he had done," he muttered very quietly, rubbing over the smooth scars at the frightening thought of the attack.

"I understand that... you have every right to be mad at my brother," nodded Sam. "It should be against your religion to hold grudges but this is Dean we're talking about. You're just another person added to the 'I hate Dean' list, and that list is pretty long."

"But I don't want to hate him... I only want him to be honest about what he had done," frowned Castiel as he glanced at the tall vampire. "Isn't that so hard to ask...?"

"It shouldn't be, Castiel..." Sam frowned in empathy. "All I can do is apologize on his behalf. If he really wanted to say sorry, he would've done it on the night that he drank your blood." Castiel nodded, his fingers trailed around the book on his lap as he then stared ahead.

"He had mentioned about you having... a sort of anger issue, and yet I can believe that I can trust you more," he whispered and Sam blinked at that.

"You do?"

"Of course... For some reason, I can sense that you wouldn't harm me," he nodded slightly. "Plus, you offered me comfort with the bible and this book. It... kind of helps with my predicament..."

"Yeah, you're welcome, Castiel," he smiled lightly with a nod. "Can I ask one favor, though?"

"Yes...?" Castiel said and looked at him.

"You've never addressed me by my name... It's Sam," he smiled, holding out his large hand. "Sam Winchester, to be exact."

"... Father Castiel Novak," the priest, for the first time since being held captive, put up a small smile as his much smaller one reached out for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

If Dean was seething, it was merely proven by his car barreling down the isolated highway at nearly 85 mph. Castiel, though at first afraid of the high-speed drive, eventually fell asleep after a half an hour. Sam simply stared ahead, knowing that it was one of his brother's petty episodes. They both knew that Castiel revealed the truth of his kidnapping but neither of them talked since leaving the secret blood bank.

In fact, Dean was more embittered at the fact that Sam was showing a neutral expression. But he knew that look far too familiar, he knew that they must discuss it or else Sam would nag him about it if he were to hold it in. "... I bet you wanna say that you told me so, right?" he grumbled, breaking the silence. Sam didn't respond, but out of the corner of his glowing eye, he could see that the other vampire's jaw muscles were set tightly.

"... Say it, Sam, that I'm a fucking asshole for going at it with a hunter," he scoffed softly. "I fucked up and got slashed with a silver knife. That's how I came across Cas and fed on him. It didn't have to happen, but I got carried away. So go on and say it."

"... What good would it do since you have never bothered to listen in the first place, Dean?" Sam questioned rather calmly, but the undertone was hinted with anger and annoyance. "Castiel's stuck with us, because of your foolish behavior... Becoming a leader hadn't changed you at all, it only seemed to make it worse. But just the same, I have to clean up after your shit."

"Well, what're you gonna do, you're stuck with me and that's that," frowned Dean.

"That's the thing, Dean... I think Castiel's right, you can't admit to your fault when it's needed to be," he muttered.

"Cas? What did he say this time...?"

"... He confided in me that he trusts me more, that I have no reason to make him scared of me," he replied quietly but Dean snorted in disbelief.

"Even though you almost hulked out this past weekened?" he scoffed.

"But I didn't attack and kidnap him, and I don't have any reason to feed on him," frowned Sam. "And that's because I'm not the one whose ass is getting chewed out over his impulsive decisions."

"Fuck it, Sam. Can't you just say 'I told you so' and leave it be?" grumbled Dean.

"No, Dean," his younger brother frowned, finally looking at him with disappointment in his eyes. "I know what Castiel told me- he won't willingly comply to you anymore until you apologize to him. An _actual_ apology, no half-assed excuse that you'll forget an hour later."

"Tch, an apology for what...?"

"You know what," he muttered yet Dean rolled his eyes.

"Since when a vamp has to apologize for drinking blood? That's like a fat guy saying sorry for eating out a buffet," he frowned.

"That's the thing, Castiel wanted to look past that, if you're willing to be honest about it."

"Honesty, that's his problem...?" Dean exhaled and glanced at him. "Well since you two are now bosom buddies, maybe you should be honest and tell him about your condition. Oh, that's right, you don't think it's really a condition, huh?" he huffed. Sam clenched his teeth and let out a low growl. But the older brother knew that he wouldn't react so easily, as he let out a deep sigh. "... I won't say sorry about it, Sammy. When was the last time I had to cave in to do it, huh? It must've been a long time if I can't remember."

"... October, a little over two years ago," Sam mumbled. Dean blinked at that in slight confusion, wondering what he meant by that.

"October?"

"Around the end of October, close to Halloween... when _they_ captured us," Sam specified with a low voice. His answer made Dean tighten his fingers over the steering wheel. He knew what he meant... of what they had been through after years of flitting around the country almost like fugitives.

Before settling in Montana, they couldn't stay in one town for long, knowing that the other purebloods would sniff them out. All because of not only their 'royal' bloodline... but because of Sam's illness. Like how his little brother looked after him, he made sure that he cleaned up after his mess, covering their tracks whenever the tall vampire had his violent episodes.

He had done everything he can to prevent being caught- wiping away fingerprints, masking their scents, compelling those who might have witnessed the bloody incidents. Yet somehow, the others were able to know their patterns and tracked them down. He found it both humiliating and terrifying, mostly for Sam's sake, when he was being cornered into an ultimatum back then.

Take his role as a pureblood and become a leader for an unoccupied state... or risk having Sam to be locked away forever.

Dean swallowed dryly at the remembrance of it. Of them being chained down like beasts, with Sam drugged despite of his episode raging up with bloodlust. Of course he relented, he couldn't act stubborn or proud if it meant losing his only family. "... I did it to protect you, Sam... Deep down, I'm still afraid if they catch wind of this," he muttered quietly.

"I know that, Dean..." sighed Sam. "But this devil-may-care attitude has got to stop, I mean it... You need to step up and take responsibility for this."

"You said it like I got some girl pregnant," he nodded with a slight smile, and his brother snorted out a brief laughter.

"Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"Hey, I hadn't gotten laid for months, I think I would've known..." he sighed before frowning. "But, Sammy... I... compared to that, I don't see any reason to apologize to Cas. He needs to realize that vampires like us shouldn't feel sorry for taking someone's blood."

"... You know what, you're right about that, Dean," muttered Sam. "I myself shouldn't feel sorry during those times when I fed on people without you around."

"Don't say it like that-"

"The only reason I'm still with you because your were forced into taking this position, they knew you would relent," he pointed out. "As much as they think that I'm bat-shit crazy, they wouldn't put me on lockdown if they truly wanted to. Not when we agreed to do this one thing while you're playing 'follow the leader'..."

Dean frowned, he had nearly forgotten about the other part of the deal, and so far there had been no leads on it at all. If only... they had their father around to know more about it. But they had been estranged long before his death, and again it was because of Sam and his illness. It seemed that no matter what, it always centered around his younger brother and he had hated the scrutiny over them.

"So... what's the news on the busted blood bank?" he changed the subject.

"Well, it turns out that the machines were overheated by poor electrical currents, that's why it broke down," Sam shrugged. "It'll take a while until they fix it up, meanwhile the other vampires here should find a way to get some blood."

"Like how, Sam?"

"You're the leader... you figure it out," he frowned at him. After that, he fell silent and looked ahead. That was his way of tough love, he won't help unless Dean would own up to his mistakes. But with his stubborn personality, there was good possibility that he would keep it up for a while. He slowed down the car just in time to turn to the obscure dirt road. Castiel was still alseep despite of the bumpy end, when Dean finally parked into the small garage after reaching home.

Sporting a deep frown, the older vampire took off the engine and got out of the car. "... Take Cas to the house, Sam, I'm taking off," he muttered.

"Huh? Taking off? Where are you going?" Sam questioned in surprise.

"Out to eat," he replied simply, his green-gold eyes glowed intensely as he shut the door.

"Out to- wait a minute, Dean, you can't just-" Sam stammered as he tried to get out. But the moment he stood up, his older brother was already gone. His own eyes glowed with annoyance, he wondered why Dean would take off like that when the alert of this rogue hunter was still up. "Damn it..."

The thought of going after him was up in his mind for a second or two, he shook it off as he went around the car to open the back door. Castiel was out like a light as he easily lifted him into his arms and walked to the cabin door. "Hm, you're a bit heavier than you look," he sighed, walking in after unlocking it. He then carefully laid him on the couch, the priest's head slumped into the leathery cushions but Castiel didn't stir as Sam quickly but quietly locked the door. It was best to leave him there, as the tall vampire then walked upstairs to his room.

He didn't need to see how neat and organized his bedroom was, with more stocked bookshelves right next to his made bed with a small desk on the other side of the room. He placed his bag on the desk and took off his jacket and placed it there as well. He didn't really get how Dean would find Castiel alluring by his scent, when he only smelled him like he was any other male human. And that blood of his... it wasn't that unique when he first smelled it, but then again he had been drinking animal blood for so long that it seemed to dull down his vampiric senses.

That was a good thing... ever since finding out about his condition, he had been trying so hard to control his episodes. So far, he had only three or four since Dean became a leader and it only happened within the safety of the forest. But... prior to it, he was close to having a sociopathic tendency among humans. He had personally fed on them, but he only went to those he used to deem 'unworthy' in his slightly unhinged mind. But even then... he had admitted to Dean to the grisly actions he had done every single time, even wondering why he felt this demented to commit such a thing.

_"There's nothing to worry about, Sammy..."_ Dean assured him in a comforting matter, gingerly cleaning off human blood from his face as he always would. When they were hiding out in cheap shady motels after another episode, as usual. _"It wasn't like anybody would miss him that much, right? Guys like that usually have it coming..."_ Through every cleaning, Sam wouldn't respond to his words, just staring blankly in the dingy bathroom.

The only way to snap out of it was when Dean drew his blood from his neck and he would drink, his sanity slowly returning and he would be left with remorse and guilt over the events. _"It's okay, Sammy... I won't let them take you away for this..."_ The older brother would always say, not showing any pain from his throat being ripped by his fangs as he petted through his hair. _"It's okay... You didn't do anything wrong..."_

Sitting on his bed, Sam let out a deep sigh and hunched over his lap, his fingers dug through his long tresses. He was never like this... the condition he had didn't show its ugly face until around high school. Puberty often coincided with vampire powers among the purebloods, and because of it, Sam felt that there was something... wrong with him, that he was becoming something else.

Then, he wasn't sure if it was because of the constant stress of moving around but for some reason, he was beginning to feel an inhibited amount of rage inside him. And it came out at a worst time when he transferred to a new school for the umpteenth time. Some bully was picking on him just because he was new, and nearly snapped and beaten him bloody.

It hadn't been two weeks since being a student, and already on a verge of being expelled. But Dean- as the caring brother as he was- didn't hesitate to compel the teachers and the principal to dismiss over it. He didn't even question about Sam's budding condition, thinking that it was a slight mishap as a result of his powers coming out.

But then the rage came back, a couple years later when the family relocated to Flagstaff in the unoccupied state of Arizona. Sam secretly took in a dog and was happy for once, until a mixblood mistakenly killed his pet one night, thinking that it was a stray. It only took Dean's reassurance as well as his strength that held back Sam from doing worse- with the foolish vampire able to escape with his life, after the enraged pureblood ripped his bottom jaw off.

That was when their father suspected something about him, instantly starting to treat him differently as a harsh authoritarian instead of a doting parent he used to know growing up. Sam gritted his sharp teeth and exhaled when he remembered it like it was yesterday... how he and his father argued constantly and even violently over what he was becoming. And how Dean could only stand there and watch, not able to step in and object against the mistreatment.

Instead, his blood could only do so much to take away the pain... Back to the present, Sam glanced up. He could tell that it was nearly dawn judging by the slivers of light behind the curtains. "..." Dean wouldn't be able to come back in time, he noted, as he moved to take off his clothes saved for his boxers and laid on the bed.

He wasn't worried about being stuck with Castiel. But he was concerned if he were to go beserk in front of him, when the priest admitted of trusting him more than Dean. Not many people, human or vampire, would be willing to befriend him no matter how nice and helpful he truly was. And those who befriended him would always end up getting hurt. Or worse...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was after four-thirty in the afternoon, but Dean could hear the soft chirping sound of birds about a few blocks away. He stared tiredly at the ceiling, noticing the hairline crack by the light fixture, before he felt a slight movement next to him on the bed. After months of sexual repression, Dean finally decided to use the benefits of being a pureblooded leader and slept with one of his followers. A mixblood blonde female who didn't seem to mind of his arrogant attitude.

Then again, there were those who wouldn't pass up the opportunity of sleeping with an elite member of their society- like that repulsive Ruby with Sam. But this was simply an one-night stand, nothing more, as Dean slowly sat up and stretched out his arms. "Hmm..." There was no reason to stay here any longer, as he got off the bed and put on his clothes.

That was what he needed, to blow off some steam after last night's confrontation from both Castiel and Sam. Unlike the last time, the priest actually had the nerve to say that he won't act compliant until Dean makes a honest apology and his own brother agreed. But he was honest himself, as he saw no reason of doing so since it was the nature of the vampire. The only difference was that he made a mistake of attacking a priest and he only admitted to that.

But to apologize seemed unnecessary, he thought of it. He may have human acquaintances but by the end of the day they were still part of the food chain. "... You're leaving already?" muttered the woman who sat up, catching his attention.

"Got something to do, it's kinda urgent," he partially lied, not really want to make small talks as he buckled his belt before reaching for his boots.

"Are you sure? I got some spare bags if you wanna wait around until the sun set-"

"Nah, my brother's waiting for me to do some business shit so I can't be late," he muttered. The mention of Sam made the mixblood instantly frown uncomfortably, and Dean noticed that. Of course the reputation of his little brother's dark moody behavior had been known in most of the vampire communities since long before he had become a leader. They would never say it out loud but the rumors around Sam weren't hard to miss.

"Do you... wanna meet up again?" she questioned.

"Well... we'll see, sweetheart," nodded Dean. But it wasn't a promise since he knew he wouldn't keep, putting on his boots then grabbing for his jacket.

"You could take some blood in my fridge if you want, unless... you want something else in particular..." The way she bared her neck was submissive, but Dean wasn't really paying attention to her offering. He had only done it during their fling but that was it, as he merely shrugged.

"Nah, but thanks for the snack on the go..." he muttered dismissively, leaving her bedroom. Just like that, he was unapologetic over his actions. There was no reason to be Mr. Nice Guy if nobody else would really respect him or his brother. Grabbing a couple of transfusion bags and hiding it within his inside pocket, he left the apartment building.

He nearly hissed in discomfort at the sun rays shining through the clouds and squinted his eyes. He had forgotten his sunglasses back home, as he walked briskly through the streets in some small town. Not that it mattered, it was another hour and a half until nightfall. Walking alongside the shadows of shops and boutiques, he took out his phone and checked for messages.

But Sam didn't bother to text him to see if he was doing okay. Another tough love from him. "Fucking damn it..." he scowled under his breath. But Castiel might be awake at the moment. Maybe the vampire should... No, wait, the priest was practically pissed off at him. Even if he bothered to bring him food, it wasn't enough to settle things between them.

But Dean could be just as stubborn if he wants to, as he reached the edge of town. Nobody was around to see him suddenly running straight into the forest in a blur. Within a half an hour, he soon slowed down as he saw the cabin. He didn't go in yet, instead he paced around the property. The thick branches filtered what was left of the diminishing sunset, the scenery of the woods colored with deep gold and brown with no budding sign of Spring being around the corner.

Dean inhaled the scent of earth and moss as he took out one bag and began to drink. He must find a way to keep on eating despite of the blood bank crisis and well as that hunter who might still be around. He might have to let his pride down for a while and feed on animals. As he strolled around the back, he noticed the curtain for the kitchen window was pulled back. He blinked in slight confusion, but he could see Castiel by the table.

At least he didn't have to feed him when he noticed him eating. But Castiel paused in his meal and looked at something over his shoulder, before Dean suddenly heard the familiar sound of the door bolts being unlocked. "... Either you're still sulking about last night or you'd rather be out here. Either way, you're avoiding the subject if you're not coming in," muttered Sam.

"... Can't I just enjoy nature?" grumbled Dean as he came back around.

"Only when you have to take a piss behind a tree," frowned Sam, tapping his fingers against the doorframe. But his brother wouldn't look him in the eye as he took a sip of blood and kicked his heels at the damp ground. "So, where did you get that, Dean...?" he questioned.

"Oh this? I whored myself for a bag of blood," he grinned. "You know I'm desperate when a leader like me has to act like a slut for those got their own stash." But his humor failed when Sam just frowned at him, and he frowned back. "How long are you gonna make a bitch face at me, Sam?"

"You tell me, Dean... Or you can tell me later after I go make a run," he sighed, yawning with his sharp teeth bared as he walked past him.

"Wha- now?"

"I've been starving, asshole, and I've been up since two in the afternoon," he muttered. "Hurry up and go in. Unless you're that afraid to talk to Cas..."

"Wha-" Dean turned around to see his younger brother already gone. "Aw, fuck it...!" he grumbled. Now he was stuck with the human, for who knows how long considering that Sam often runs errands after feeding, and animal blood would take a long time to get if Sam had been hungry for that long.

He stood outside for a few minutes, hearing that Castiel hadn't gotten up to see him and resumed eating. Either the human knew better than to try to escape, or simply waiting for him to cave in and talk to him. To be frank, Dean hoped that he could have chosen the former, at least that would have been easier to deal with. Huffing, he finally stepped in and closed the door.

Castiel didn't bother to look up, not until the vampire quietly stepped up to the table. "Hm... you got burrito this time, huh?" he smirked lightly, poking at the paper food bag.

"... Sam was generous enough to buy this for me," muttered Castiel, looking at him briefly before picking at the mostly eaten tortilla. "He suggested that I get better nutritional options than just burgers, something like that..."

"Since when shitty beans and sour cream are better, Cas?" he joked. But the priest didn't reply as he resumed eating, and Dean's smirk dropped. Guess that wouldn't work.

"Does it taste good, though? Judging by the bag it looks like it's from one of those fancy Mexican places," he said, shrugging off his jacket and dumping it on the table.

"I wouldn't know, but it tastes fine to me..." Castiel merely replied. Hearing his simple answers made Dean frown uncomfortably. He didn't like how this was going, as he drank the last of the blood.

"Man..." he sighed, putting the other transfusion bag into the fridge and took out a couple of beer bottles in exchange. "So... Sammy told me that you wanna act like a dick toward me since I acted like a dick toward you. Does that sound about right?" he asked as he sat right across from the priest.

"I don't understand your terms correctly but... Sam made it clear to me that your lack of manners is something I am allowed to pass judgment on," Castiel remarked.

"Pass judgement on...? Tch, you're talking like the priest that you are, is that how's it gonna be?" frowned Dean, biting off the cap before guzzling down half of the fizzy burning liquid.

"Like I said, I don't wish to act like your personal prisoner as long as your disregarding behavior is present," he frowned at him. "I don't understand why you can't accept responsibility for your actions, that you think that you are immune to the possible backlash of your kind."

"My kind?"

"Vampires, yes, if there are truly more of you purebloods," Castiel frowned rather sternly at him. Dean narrowed his eyes at him, there was a sense of defiance coming from him like last night but the human didn't look like he would hold it back now that they were in the privacy of the cabin.

"You know what I don't understand... is that why you haven't called me by my name since being here," he muttered lowly. "I mean, you used to do on the first day that we had met even though I used an alias-"

"Because I thought you were a nice man who needed help, despite of your personal misgivings," he countered. "What's the point of making 'nice' with me when you don't even respect me? Is it because I'm considered food to you...?"

"Well, a talking food that's acting a little bitchy right now, yeah," scoffed Dean.

"Am I really...?" By now, Castiel had already finished his meal as he folded up the foil. "Then... if I am food, then why don't you feed on me? You can do it at anytime you want..." That made Dean frown in puzzlement. A second later, he put down his beer and got up. Castiel leaned back in alarm when the vampire then dragged his chair forward and sat right in front of him.

"Mind saying that again, Padre...?" he rumbled lowly, his eyes glowed as he exhaled slowly.

"I am not afraid of you," frowned Castiel, staring right back. "You said that you rather not let something like guilt to make you do the right thing. So why wouldn't you dare to feed on me again?"

"Isn't it obvious, Cas?"

"Is it because I'm the Man of the Cloth? No, you already attacked me the first time regardless of my profession," Castiel debated with furrowed eyebrows. "Maybe it's the fact that your brother would know if you were to feed on me. Would he be disappointed in you if you were to do that?"

"Look, Sam can mind his business over what I do," he frowned before smirking a little. "And buddy, you're not the first guy I fed on that my baby brother disapproved of. I mean, I had a taste of a handsome FBI agent while staying in one town some years back. And I gotta say... he gave me a whole new meeting of a thorough cavity search..."

His lewd comments didn't seem to faze Castiel, who sported a stern frown as he stared straight at his eyes. "Even if you weren't a vampire, your immorality is downright appalling under the eyes of the Lord," he frowned.

"Really? I have never feel disgusted from the- oh, how many can I count? Handjobs, blowjobs, threesomes with either guys or girls or both, a little bit of assplay- to name a few," he grinned but the priest didn't react to it at all. "What? You'd think you would act flustered and grossed out over smut like this since you're a virgin."

"It's not different than listening to confessions of my patrons, and I've heard worst," he frowned. Dean blinked at that, briefly wondering what kind of dirty secrets this human had heard, before letting out a light chuckle.

"You wanna hear worse, Cas?" he smirked, leaning impersonally close to Casitel's undaunted face. "You wanna hear my own terrible confession, of all the sins I've done...?" he rumbled, his warm breath mingled with a tangy mix of alcohol and blood.

"You're patronizing me..." muttered Castiel.

"You're fucking right I am..." he grinned. "You see... I initially thought it was a result of tasting your blood, when I had a couple of these dreams. But maybe these dreams may be onto something, you know?"

"What are you saying?"

"You really are an attractive son of a bitch, Padre... Aside from your blood, I can't believe that you're letting yourself go for this sexless profession of yours," teased Dean.

"How's that any of your business-"

"You were in my dreams, Cas, and trust me- I did a little more than _just_ drinking your blood. If you catch my drift," he smirked. Now Castiel reacted by his meaning, with his blue eyes widened as a flush of mortification filled up his face and neck. "Ah, now we're getting somewhere-"

"I cannot believe this...! You're lying...!" he scoffed in disbelief.

"Afraid not... I didn't remember much, but just enough to make me cum in my sleep," chuckled Dean, seeing Castiel becoming redder at his proclamation. Whether it was out of embarrassment or frustration, he didn't really care, though the priest was breathing deeply to calm himself.

"Your temptation's just a dream... Nothing more..." he muttered with his voice strained.

"But that's the thing, I only had the dreams simply because I had been having a bit of a dry spell..." Dean smirked, his sharp teeth flashed deviously. "And with you being untouched, it only made sense that I would dream of having someone like you."

"You disgust me..." frowned Castiel.

"Is that right?" The priest barely had a chance to move out of the way, when Dean suddenly straddled over his lap. Castiel let out a sharp horrific gasp and reacted by shoving at his chest. But it was like trying to move a brick wall, before the vampire gripped at his chin. "Maybe I should be punished for this, Padre? What does make this, about fifty Hail Marys or so?" he chuckled.

"S-stop talking blasphemy...!" he scowled.

"You're right about that, too bad I'm not afraid of going to Hell," he grinned. He leaned so close to him, his lips nearly ghosted over the slightly dry ones before inhaling the fearful scent coming out of him. "You're right about one thing, Cas... I am a disregarding asshole, I've rarely think of the consequences for my actions. So who's to say that I should feel bad about this right now, grinding on this virgin dick of yours?"

_SMACK!_

It stung, surprisingly, but it was as surprising that Castiel had suddenly smacked him across the face. The force of it did caught him off guard, that he tasted a bit of his own blood in his mouth. "... Fucking damn, I didn't expect that," he growled, glaring down at the stunned priest. But it wasn't anger in his eyes, instead he was more amused by his actions as he then smirked. "You're not afraid of me anymore, Padre, aren't you...?"

"... I shouldn't be, God is on my side and always will be..." Castiel gritted, his hand ached from the slap. It was like solid steel underneath the vampire's flesh. But it left a good bruise on his cheek, as Dean worked his bottom jaw.

"Well... Guess that's a good thing..." he sighed. He then got off his lap, but he still got his grip on him, staring at the defiant blue eyes. "You might wanna know one thing, though... I might have to feed on you, Cas, sooner or later."

"... Because of that black market blood bank going bad, correct?" he muttered.

"Quite a coincidence, huh?" he smirked lightly.

"You cannot, not with Sam knowing-"

"Let's get this straight, Cas... Sam can't do shit about it," he said, his smirk instantly vanished. "I'm considered a leader here, so if I wanna drink your blood, he has no choice but to stand by and watch."

"Really now...? You're only talking big, I can tell that you're only asserting yourself now that a hostage like me wouldn't act so submissive toward someone like you," frowned Castiel. "Maybe you need to think twice about kidnapping a human who's not scared of you." Dean's mood shifted at that, his frown tightened as the glow in his eyes intensified. He leaned close to him, noting that the priest's heartbeats were getting a little faster. Castiel wasn't afraid, but he was truly wary of what was coming to be.

"You really want me to prove it, Cas...?" he rumbled. "Get up... I'm still a little hungry." The threatening tone was evident this time, and Castiel's eyes widened when he was suddenly gripped by his shoulders. He was then pulled to his feet before being forcibly led for the stairs.

"I don't care what you'll do to me, God will protect me," he winced from the tight grip.

"Yeah, yeah, and Jared Leto and his Jesus-looking ass will protect you also," frowned Dean as he pushed him up the stairs. "In the bathroom, hurry up..." he growled, his anticipation for this was making his body doing flip-flops with eagerness. Castiel winced when he was shoved into the room. He tried to breathe as calmly as he could, though now his heart was beating faster now that the vampire locked the door.

"... What are you going to do to me?" he muttered weakly, as Dean stepped up to him.

"First... take off your shirt," rumbled Dean.

"What...?"

"I don't want any blood on it, it only makes sense," he muttered. Castiel took a step from the him, his back pressed against the wall but his hands couldn't move to do so. "Hmm, guess you were wrong... you _are_ afraid, because of what had happened the last time," he growled softly.

"I'm not..." His throat constricted suddenly, when the priest remembered of Dean pinning him down with bloodlust in his eyes. Dean noticed his frozen stupor and used the opportunity to grasp at his shirt. He was glad that it was a button-down as he plucked it off one by one. "P-please..."

"What're you afraid of, Cas...? If you don't calm down, there's no telling that you'll turn out okay," purred Dean. He pulled back the shirt, revealing the flawless pale skin of his chest and stomach, just like in his dreams. "I gotta say... a moment ago, you were acting so high and mighty, that you think you would get away with mouthing me off," he rumbled, roughly shrugging off the article. "You're just like me, not thinking of the repercussions... It's all right that you don't forgive me. Fuck, I don't even care if you hate my ass. But you're mine now, Cas, since your god didn't save you."

"S-stop saying that... I will still be saved, no matter what," muttered Castiel.

"And until that happens, you're my little blood bitch," growled Dean, his nostrils flaring at the fear rolling off the priest's skin. His hand reached to touch the stubble-covered cheek and Castiel nearly flinched by it, before gripping around the jaw and pushed his head to the side. The small jagged scars were his doing, and for once he felt rather proud that he had marked him like this.

He was his, as Dean leaned down to his throat and nuzzled against the smooth skin. Castiel let out a quivering gasp when Dean then trailed his tongue over the scars. "Please..." he breathed, wincing in digust of him lapping the skin.

"Please nothing... you brought this onto yourself, Cas," he purred deeply.

"I've done nothing wrong, unlike you..." muttered Castiel. Dean chuckled before deciding to suck at the skin right at the junction of the human's neck and shoulder. "Ahh...!" he gasped sharply, he pushed at him in vain but Dean didn't mind of his protest. Instead, he reacted by grinding his thigh between his legs "Ah, what're you doing...?!"

"You're such a fucking prude..." chuckled Dean.

"Don't you dare... pull me into this sinful action," he gasped.

"That's practically the same thing you said in my dreams, Padre," he smirked, rubbing the leg against his obviously lax crotch and Castiel grimaced. "Don't worry about it so much, I only want your blood. If I really wanna fuck you, I'd do it where Sammy won't judge me. Like out in the woods or maybe in some shady motel..."

"You truly are the devil if you think you can taint me like this...!" Castiel gasped in utter disgust.

"Oh, but in my dreams, you were fucking enjoying it," he purred, his breath wavering by the priest's ear. "You were moaning my name like I was a god, taking my dick so eagerly... Funny how a dream like that reminded me how bored I was before having you around..."

"No... you're lying, I will never relent to you in that way..." he gritted and Dean chuckled a little.

"I once turned a guy into playing for the other team, what makes you think I won't do the same with you?"

"I am not like that-"

"Right, because you're a priest, you're not even allowed to bang a couple of chicks," he grinned, his sharp teeth extending. "Like I said, I got that charm that no one can truly resist... And you won't be any different, Cas..."

"No- Ahh...! Ahhh...!" Castiel gasped out when Dean finally bit him, the fangs puncturing the skin on his left shoulder. His fingers gripped at the vampire's shirt as he tried to push him away again. But the press against his crotch was firmly in place and he winced as he felt his blood gushing out.

"Hmm..." Dean groaned practically in pleasure, the delicious thick essence poured over his tongue as he took the first gulp. It was just like the first time, remembering the purity of it, the taste likened to dark brandy since it was the closest thing he could compare it to.

But this time, Castiel didn't struggle too much. But he was still frightened of what was happening to him, as he panted heavily with his widened blue eyes staring at the ceiling. He wasn't being attacked like the first time but to be cornered like this... "I said don't fucking panic..." growled Dean as he glared at him. Dark red liquid was drooling down his chin, the sight of this monster like this was truthfully scary in Castiel's teary eyes.

It hurt, the pain in his shoulder was too much to bare. But if he won't be able to get through this one ordeal, then he wouldn't be strong enough to endure for when Dean wanted to feed on him again and again. He couldn't do that... that was the point of his Catholicism, he has to be strong. "O-okay..." he whimpered softly. Closing his eyes, he nodded and calmed down a little with a deep but quivering breath. Hot stinging tears threatening to leak out but he mustn't let his fear show up.

He winced when the fangs sank back in, but he let go of Dean's shirt and his arms dropped heavily to his sides. In the small quiet bathroom, the only sounds heard were the priest's shaky breathing and his attacker's muffled gulping and groaning. Dean let go of his jaw and settled his hands on his waist. It felt disturbingly comforting when his thumbs rubbed small circles on his skin, but Castiel breathed as evenly as he could.

He was feeling lightheaded by the minute, either by this progressing bloodloss or by the smell by his own blood in the air, he wasn't sure. But Dean seemed to sense it, and stopped with a deep orgasmic sigh. "Fuck..." he growled in satisfaction, lapping over the wound. "Mmm, that was so fucking good... you're so good, Cas..."

"..." Castiel snifled in abhorrence and revulsion, the urge to lurch out his lunch was strong as he felt his throat constricting tightly.

"Come here... Easy, Padre," purred Dean, gently leading him to sit on the edge of the tub. He then turned on the cold water and soaked a hand towel. Castiel shuddered when the vampire compressed the towel onto the shoulder, but Dean held him still. "... You still panicked, your heart kept jumping around like crazy," he murmured, as if scolding a little kid.

But Castiel barely heard him, the sharp pain was evident. It was real. He challenged him to drink his blood and this was what happened. He snifled a couple of times before a tear finally trailed down his cheek. If Dean noticed it, it didn't show as he moved away to open the medicine cabinet.

"It should stop bleeding by now..." he rumbled, taking out a roll of gauze before going back to the priest. Castiel glanced up to see him crouching in front of him. There was still blood- his own- drying on Dean's chin and his green-gold eyes were still glowing. It wasn't right to be bitten like that, to be manhandled just to be prove Dean's dominating powers. He looked away abysmally, wincing when the gauze was wrapped around his shoulder before Dean stood up and stepped away.

"... So what now? You'll feed on me whenever you please...?" he muttered weakly.

"That depends... you'll be a good little prisoner from now on, Cas?" he rumbled, looking at his reflection. That was obviously a trick question; Sam would know the change of his behavior yet he didn't want to be belittled as a piece of meat.

"... I still believe that God will protect me no matter what, I still have my faith- something that you'll never understand," he muttered. Dean glanced at him very briefly, before licking his lips and then washing his face.

"You're right about that, I don't need to understand that shit," he muttered. "Not like God had done anything for me in my entire fucking life..." Castiel frowned lightly, wondering what he meant by that. He swayed a bit, the nausea was still there before Dean gripped at his good shoulder. "You wanna lie down, Cas?" he asked.

"Don't... please don't act so concerned about me," he mumbled weakly. "I am your prisoner, it's not like you care..."

"Hm, well I care that you don't drop dead on me, I only took about a pint of blood outta you," he muttered.

"It doesn't matter, I still won't give in to your temptation," he frowned tersely. Dean stared hard at him for a moment or two, but the glow in his eyes was gone as he then smirked.

"My temptation? There are five ways of temptations I can go with, and this is simply temptation number two," he grinned. "And temptation number two is already giving me temptation number one right now. Care to find out why, Cas?"

"You- just leave me alone, please... you've already done worse to me," scoffed Castiel.

"That wasn't the worse, I am the one who makes sure that you're still breathing unlike the other purebloods," Dean pointed out. "I'm not kidding... be a good little prisoner, and you won't fucking piss us off. Is that too hard to understand?" Feeling his gut clenching with detest, Castiel glanced at him and very reluctantly he nodded.

"Fine..." he muttered.

"Good, Cas, that's the smart decision..." smirked Dean, pulling out his phone from his jeans pocket. He texted very rapidly, then five seconds later he got a reply before texting again. "The fuck, Sam? Just do what I say, bitch..." he grumbled as he got another reply. He did one more text before putting it away, not responding to the buzz in his pocket as he gripped at Castiel's arm.

"What were you telling him...?" muttered the priest when he was forced to his feet. He briefly felt a case of vertigo as he was led out of the bathroom after Dean unlocked the door.

"I told you that Sammy can't do anything about this, that I wanna drink from you," he muttered. "I ordered him to grab some iron pills and any other shit to keep you from getting anemia. If he has any say against this, he could just say it but nothing else. But since you _trust_ him, no doubt he wouldn't let you get sick just to spite me."

Castiel frowned grimly, that much was true. It went the other way around, when Sam trusted him enough to leave him in the cabin for an hour to get him lunch. That was something both of the brothers agreed, not to leave him alone, yet Sam clearly was brave enough to go behind his brother's back. "... That would be a shame, wouldn't it?" he muttered quietly and Dean glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not as shameful as my brother leaving you alone here. I figured that part out the moment I saw you inhaling that burrito," frowned the vampire, leading the surprised priest to the office. "Now sit there and shut up for a while... I'll give Sam a piece of my mind," he ordered, pushing him onto the chair. The threatening tone was evident, it was serious since there was nothing Castiel can do about it. Dean turned his head to the door just slightly, just before his eyes glowed.

It was barely a second, but he was out the office with a slam of the door and the priest flinched at that. But he knew what was coming, now that he heard a distant sound of the bolts unlocking. Like that time with that Ruby girl, sounds of loud voices arguing with one another could be heard, obviously about him.

"You left him alone...?!"

"You didn't come back in time-"

"What I do is my fucking business...!"

"And like always, you do some stupid shit, Dean! And what was it this time, banging some girl for the day?"

"So the fuck what...?!"

"You're giving me crap about me being with Ruby yet you get to have one-night stands with anyone you want-"

"Whatever, did you get the shit...?" The voices quieted down just a little, but it made Castiel nervous. He wouldn't want Sam to get in trouble just for one slip-up, but he didn't have a reason to escape out of the house. These vampires could easily track him down and stop him before he could even take a step out.

"... I don't give a shit that it was daylight, Sam! Just don't leave him alone, he'll try to do it-"

"Okay, Dean, geez! I get it...!" Castiel flinched slightly when the office door opened and Sam stepped in. The tall vampire's eyes instantly zoomed in on the bandage on his shoulder and frowned disapprovingly, his hand holding a heavy plastic bag as he placed it on the desk. "... Can I ask what exactly happened, Castiel?" he asked.

"... It was my fault-"

"No, it couldn't be, my... _fucking _asshole of a brother is now considering feeding on you," he grumbled, nearly gritting his sharp teeth as he scratched through his hair. "I can't believe this... If it hadn't been for that blood bank crap, I highly doubt he would dare to make this decision."

"Even if that hadn't... I still questioned him, that he was afraid of biting me and drinking my blood because of the consequences that would come afterwards," Castiel shook his head.

"Tch, that was the problem, Dean wouldn't back down from a challenge in any way," Sam frowned. "But... if you say like that, then technically you offered yourself to him. That was a bad move you had pulled off. When a human does that... there's no way to get out of it. That's usually what happened to donors, Castiel."

"Oh... Oh Lord, what have I done...?" Castiel grimaced in realization. He rubbed his hands over his face, as if trying to get out of a dream but it was true. Even if it was a daring challenge, he didn't realize that he had just bargained himself with the devil.

"Hey, hey... it's all right, Castiel," reassured Sam with a concerned frown.

"It's not... I have to offer my blood to him whenever he wants it..." he muttered grimly.

"He wouldn't risk you being anemic every time he wants to drink," he sighed. "That's why he made me get these iron supplements for you... Another chunk of cash down the hole."

"... I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Castiel," sighed Sam. "But at least I'm doing something, though I feel like a damn housekeeper around here. Other than the iron, I got vitamins to keep your strength up. Also... do you eat dark green vegetables?"

"I don't mind..."

"Ah, that's good," he smiled lightly. "I know Dean's my older brother and in a way, I couldn't really do much about what he's doing with his shit. But I can be just as much as a hard ass on him, and right now I'm gonna bitch at him to earn some money to compensate our little savings."

"It's... quite all right... It's just hard to acknowledge the fact of what I've done," frowned Castiel, reaching up to gingerly touch his shoulder. "But... I really shouldn't feel so cornered. I just... need to keep praying to God, every day, until I'm saved, right...?"

"That's good to know..." Castiel noticed him leaving and frowned lightly. Sam doesn't even feel repulsive by his proclamation of faith while Dean seemed to despise his god with hidden disdain. He wondered why the older vampire would feel that way. It was something he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he was still concerned about this verbal contract he had mistakenly made.

He wondered... how many days could he endure this, as long as he was considered 'missing' in the news. That is, if Dean bothered to update him on the news. No doubt that the vampire wanted to keep him for his blood from now on, something he was truly afraid of.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	6. Warm Bodies

Blood of Salvation by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 6- Warm Bodies**

It had been barely three hours since he had drank Castiel's blood, but Dean still felt an arousing euphoria within his body. Even though Sam had forced him to go to town to earn some money, his mind going on a topsy-turvy on the untainted taste of it. It was rather difficult to sit properly when he challenged a couple of ignorant guys for a game of poker. His jeans felt so tight around his crotch area, but he kept a charming smirk and a bit of his compelling powers as he won a few games of poker in one bar.

But in the back of his mind, he wondered how Castiel was doing. That priest was probably regretting his words of offering his blood, even if it wasn't intended. But it was an offering nonetheless. Now Castiel would have no choice to sit there and get fed on like a donor to their employer. But at least he will give him a benefit of a doubt and wouldn't exactly drink his blood on a daily basis. It was more fun to savor it at least two or three times a week.

However, he still needed to deal with the predicament in his territory. His followers knew of the blood bank being repaired, and having to hunt on humans was on a strict minimum. He wasn't sure if that rogue hunter was still around, but it was better to play safe than sorry. Just wait for another weekend, he had thought about it, maybe by then Bobby would have something.

"Heh... Looks like I got lucky again, a fucking flush," he grinned as he laid out the cards and the other men groaned in disbelief. "Great, thanks a lots," he smirked, taking the crumpled pile of dollar bills. "You wanna try another round...?"

"No, I'm stumped..."

"Me too, I'm busted."

"Aw, too bad, guess I need someone else to play with," Dean smirked as the men left the table. He quickly counted his earnings, just a little over 500 bucks. It wasn't enough to cover their expenses, though. He might have to go to another bar for more money, maybe playing some pool. At least something that could distract him from the 'blood-boner' he had been having.

"... Is this seat taken?"

"Nope, but do you wanna play a game to see if..." Dean glanced up at the newcomer, and the vampire instincts within him instantly hackled up. His fangs threatened to extend but he held it back with a low growl. But his green-gold eyes glowed under the dim light as the familiar man sat across from him. "... You must be a dumb fucker to come across me after what you've done," he gritted lowly.

But the man wasn't scared of his threatening tone, as he leaned back in his seat. No one was paying attention to the two staring down at one another, not even the waitress seemed to notice it when she walked by the table. "Can I get you two something?" she asked.

"Just a bottle of beer, sweetheart..." rumbled Dean, continuing to glare at the man.

"Make that two, if you don't mind," said the guy.

"Okay then..." Once the lady was gone, Dean exhaled heavily. His knuckles cracked as the fingers curled into fists under the table. So this man was still around... he must have been waiting for any sign of vampire attacks all this time, knowing that Dean would react to his actions.

"... Is there a reason why you're still around, after you killed off four of my guys, not to mention that you slashed at my leg?" he growled.

"What can I say? Monsters are monsters, they wouldn't be missed in any way," nodded the man.

"You think so, huh?"

"There are not much vampires in this state, it's practically easy to pick out those who prey on humankind," he replied and Dean scoffed at that.

"This state is my territory, you fucking douchebag... you're a hunter, you should only hunt those who fucks up on both ends," he frowned. "You're just simply murdering those who needs to eat-"

"They kill humans in order to eat. They're monsters, simple as that," the hunter calmly argued.

"We only kill those who dare to kill humans, that's the responsibility of the state's leader," Dean growled. "And speaking of which... Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, the pureblood leader of the state of Montana. The one who got nearly ganked by your ass." By now, the waitress had come by and left the bottles on the table before going away. The hunter, who remained neutral over the confrontation, merely raised an eyebrow in slight surprise.

"You, a leader...?" he muttered. "Aren't vampire leaders a little more... decent and well-dressed...?"

"As if I'm gonna walk around in a goddamn monkey suit like those assholes," he exhaled. "And what about you? I should know whose head I'm gonna twist off if he keeps on killing off my guys. That's pretty much the rule between both parties, doncha think?"

"Is that right...?" Dean narrowed his glowing eyes as he heard the hunter's gun cocked underneath the table. Nobody else was aware of it, since they were either drunk or stupid to notice the stand-off. "Do you wish to do it now, vampire? Or when you have me cornered out in the alley? Either way, you can't do a thing as long as there are witnesses around and I seriously doubt that you can compel them all into forgetting."

"You got that right, asshole," frowned Dean. "But still... you need to tell me your name. Because, buddy, I already got friends who happen to be hunters like you. And they know that they can't do shit if and when I get my hands on you. Again, that's the rule between the two parties."

"Fine then... it's Gordon Walker," the hunter finally answered with a slight frown. "Satisfied now?"

"Not really, since you got your gun aiming right at my balls," he growled lowly. "Just put it away, or else you'll be in a world of hurt. And I can make it look like a couple of guys duking out instead of me bashing your brains all over this table, and that's just being lenient outta me..." He waited, twisting off the cap and drank his beer as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well, since you ask nicely, fine..." Gordon sighed, discreetly putting away his weapon.

"Isn't that so hard...?" frowned Dean. "So... Gordon Walker, now I won't forget that name, not with a price on your head. So here's what we're gonna do... You are gonna fucking leave this state and not come back. If I find out that you're still sniffing around here, I'll let my little brother sic you out and eat you. I may be the leader but he's pretty vicious, a lot more than me, like a pitbull with fangs."

"Is that right-"

"Of course I'm right," he now grinned, his sharp teeth flashed briefly, but his expression was still dark with his threats. "I am being lenient here, I'm giving you a chance to leave now, or else I'll call up my own version of the Scooby Gang and we'll have a grand old time." The hunter huffed out a short laughter and shook his head.

"You know my name and my face... It seems sensible to leave if there's a bull's eye on my back," he muttered quietly. "Fine. I will leave tomorrow morning- the safest thing to do, since you vampires need to sleep and all."

"Good to know, Mr. Walker," smirked Dean, taking out a ten from his winnings and placed it on the table. "Accept my generosity, since this is the one and only time I'm letting you go..." Getting up, he left the bar quickly as he took out his phone. Now he got something, dialing on a familiar phone number.

"... Bobby, hey. I just found out who our Sling Blade is..." muttered the vampire after it was answered.

"Huh? The hunter?"

"Yeah... you ever heard of the name Gordon Walker?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Feeling the sharp pain jarring in his shoulder, Castiel hissed as he suddenly woke up. He grasped at it, wincing when he tried to roll onto his stomach. Instead, he sat up on the air mattress and let out a painful gasp. "God..." he mumbled. He looked around the dark cabin, barely sure of what time it was. But it was probably in the late afternoon as the brothers were still sleeping.

He went asleep after Dean left the house, the minor bloodloss left him lethargic and he was out like a light. At least until he woke up with this pain, as Castiel took a deep breath. He still felt a little ill from what Dean had done to him. He shivered when he felt a film of cold sweat on his skin, but when he touched his shoulder again, the fabric of his shirt felt more damp.

It was hard to see, but he pulled his hand back and saw dark stains on his fingers. "Blood...?" he muttered in surprise. It must be, the bandage probably didn't hold up during his sleep. Getting to his feet gingerly, he went upstairs for the bathroom. And he was right... dabs of blood was seeping through the fabric, and by the looks of it, it seemed fresh.

Frowning dreadfully, he slowly took off the shirt, noticing the bandage had unraveled. The wound was wicked to look at, but it looked different than from the one on his neck when he was first bitten. Maybe it was because Dean was more careful, but it didn't make him feel any better.

He was now stuck with the fact that the vampire will feed on him, but he wasn't sure if he would have to do it everyday, as he gingerly touched around the slight purple bruises. Suddenly, he was startled by a soft knocking of the door he left open before Sam stepped in.

The tall vampire appeared very lethargic, his eyes barely opened but he turned his head to Castiel blinked at him in surprise. "... The... bandage fell off...?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Oh... right, you can smell it," muttered Castiel.

"That's what woke me up, sorry..."

"But what about your brother?" he questioned quietly.

"He could smell it, but considering that he came home mostly plastered, he wouldn't exactly rise up for it," muttered Sam, stumbling a little as he reached for the medicine cabinet. "Here... let me fix that up for you, before it gets grossed out with infection."

"All right..." Castiel moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub while Sam soaked up a washcloth with cold water. Being half-asleep, the tall vampire pretty much bumbled around like a human would, plopping heavily next to him and cleaned the oozing blood on the wound. It felt rather strange, Sam could easily be tempted to get a taste of his blood, but he was totally unaffected by it.

"... Would your brother mind of you wanting to drink my blood, Sam?" he broke the ice and was responded with a tired chuckle.

"Sometimes he would share his 'meals' with me, but I have no reason to drink from you," he mumbled. "It'd just be weird to do so, it would be like me chugging some milk straight from the container right after he had done it."

"You compared me to milk just now..."

"Heh, guess I did," Sam smiled tiredly. After the wound was cleaned off, Castiel shuddered when he felt a cold creamy substance rubbed over his shoulder. It stung for a moment but he relaxed at the tingling aftermath. But the moment he relaxed, he remembered about Sam being peculiar around human blood. He doesn't exactly have the hunger for it like Dean would, but he rarely saw him eat or drink anything else. But then again, Sam would go out on errands so he wouldn't really know.

It shouldn't hurt to ask, however. "... Sam," he muttered quietly.

"Hm...?"

"Can you drink anything else... other than human blood?" he asked.

"Yep, I don't gargle myself with beer and whiskey like Dean, though," nodded Sam.

"I... you should know what I mean, Sam," he sighed. But the vampire didn't respond right away, as he took out a roll of gauze. Castiel should have expected that, he shouldn't be asking about what vampires do. But he couldn't help it, he wasn't exactly curious but he didn't wish to be in the dark so much of the time.

"... If I can't always feed on humans, Castiel, what else I can feed on?" Sam pointed out, catching his attention. "What all living creatures got to live on...?"

"So... you feed on animals, is that what you're saying?" he asked quietly.

"Not the best substitute but the best I can depend on," sighed Sam, gingerly but firmly bandaged the shoulder.

"Why-"

"Sorry, Castiel. That's my business to deal with," he muttered before letting out a deep yawn. "But at least it explains why I'm not spazzing over the scent of your blood right now. Dean often calls my diet 'vegan' or 'rabbit food' but he doesn't really mind of my choices, as long as I'm drinking blood one way or another."

"But I've seen you consuming human blood," muttered Castiel.

"I did say that Dean would share with me sometimes, but that's just it..." With that, Sam got to his feet and set the first aid kit back into the medicine cabinet. "All right, you're good to go... Good Night, Cas..." he mumbled, wandering out of the bathroom.

"Thank you-" nodded Castiel but paused and glanced at the empty doorway. Maybe Sam didn't notice that he called him by that nickname, but he frowned a little. Dean... he came home and dead asleep after binge-drinking on alcohol. That vampire wasn't even concerned about him bleeding out just moments ago. It just proved how shameless and disinterested he was over his 'donor's' health other than making sure he took his supplements to stave off sickness.

He picked up the discarded bandage and the shirt- he didn't think he would need it anymore- and dumped it in the small trash bin. At least the pain in his shoulder had gone down a bit, as he got up and left the bathroom. All the doors were shuts, meaning that both of the brothers won't be waking up for at least another few hours. Walking downstairs, he set aside his makeshift bed and looked at the medicine on the coffee table. Aside from the iron pills, there were bottles of general vitamins as well as a specific one called B-12.

Sam seemed to know well enough about how a human can get affected from being fed on. And knowing a bit about Dean... he would just be given soggy burgers for days with no other additional nutrition. As he went to the kitchen to get some water, he couldn't help but trying to understand why Sam consumed mostly animal blood. It would make sense that their blood would be different from that of humans, but why other vampires don't do it...?

Thinking of it, he also wondered what had happened to the human victims after being fed on. Probably compelled to forget the attack, but that was the thing. He wasn't sure if all of the vampires were capable of that hypnosis thing. His doubt of it was because of the fact that there were two kinds of vampires he knew of now. Sam and Dean were purebloods... and that Ruby girl was called a mixblood. If he remembered his high school history, he knew of how in some cultures people used race and class to position themselves against one another for superiority.

And it seemed obvious that the brothers were a higher class of vampires, though they didn't act like the upper class considering that they were practically destitute. Maybe they really were different from the rest, though he had never seen any others aside from Sam's company. The less he knew the better, they advised, and Castiel wasn't sure if he was curious enough to do so.

"Ah..." he sighed in realization. A full week had passed... Today was Friday, meaning he would had go through another weekend, without the safety of his church. So what now...? Maybe he should ask Sam for any update of him still being missing. There was nothing else for him to do anyway, as he took the vitamins and then just sat in the living room in mostly silence.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Gordon Walker... calling him a good hunter would be like calling Hannibal Lecter a good psychiatrist, as Ellen would call it," Bobby pointed it out over the phone. It was on speaker, so Dean and Sam were listening in the office with the older brother sitting on the desk with the phone in his hand. "You're lucky that you came out with your head still attached, Dean, knowing your personality."

"Tch, he should be the one's that lucky..." grumbled Dean, rubbing his forehead. Hangovers like this doesn't pass up, even on a vampire, as he let out a deep sigh. "That asshole thought that because there ain't much vamps in this state, he would think that a couple of them dead wouldn't catch my attention. But at least his face is burned in my memory box."

"Yet you use alcohol to burn said memory box," frowned Sam.

"Shut up, Sammy-"

"What's your brother talking about, Dean?" questioned Bobby.

"Nothing-"

"After confronting this Walker guy and telling him to leave Montana, Dean decided to get smashed like it's Vegas Week," he tattled, and Dean scoffed.

"I was happy that I get to send that fucker away, I was simply celebrating," he muttered.

"With the money I asked you to earn for our meager expenses," he frowned. "I practically had to pick out your pockets to get what was left, and it turned out it was, what- less than 60 bucks?"

"I wanted to treat our guys in our county, what's wrong with that?" excused Dean with a huff.

"Jesus, you two pretty much like to argue as the brats you are," Bobby grumbled. "Anyway... are you absolutely sure that he left the state, Dean? Sometimes, dumbasses like that are often unhinged, like borderline psychopaths. I mean... remember Martin, that crazy SOB? Ended up in a nut house for a good while."

"Yeah, who couldn't forget that bastard?" Dean frowned with annoyance. "Gone mental and went on a killing spree in the vamp capital of America. That was a good lesson to learn..."

"So... now what? What if he dares to come back here, not heeding Dean's warning?" muttered Sam.

"Well, Gordon would know better than to risk going against a pureblood," Bobby scoffed lightly. "That's the basically the number one rule- kill a pureblood and you basically wish you were dead once they get through with you."

"Yeah, that much was true," grumbled Dean with a clear of his throat. "So... what do you got about the, uh... the, uh, guy and the compelling shit, Bobby?"

"You're still plastered," Sam pointed out.

"Hey, those jagerbombs were a good fucking experience," he scoffed. "Sure, I thought my heart was gonna explode after taking four or five but at least I know how to have fun."

"Right. So, Bobby, about that stuff we told you...?"

"Zilch, I even tried calling Garth to see if he knows something. That hoot usually loves anything peculiar when it comes to vampires. But, nothing... Maybe Sam got something in his own stash that he didn't know at first, if you can try."

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to check," nodded Sam. "Thanks for helping, though. We're only asking because this is really strange to us vampires."

"Hey, I'm still checking it out just in case," muttered Bobby. "You boys be careful out there, okay?"

"Sure thing, Bobby," Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot..." sighed Sam, before his brother hung up the phone. But soon an awkward silence fell between them, though Dean cleared his throat and glanced around with disinterest. It was obvious that the next subject was coming up though he didn't wish to be pestered or scolded as always. "Okay... another day, another reason of Dean being a total dick. Boy, that really never gets so old..."

"Fuck, what do you want me to do about it, Sam?" grumbled Dean with a roll of his eyes.

"You tell me, Dean..." he frowned as he crossed his arms. "A week. Barely a week... just when I tried to make things comfortable for Castiel, you went and fucked it up by making him your unofficial donor. Gee, that certainly gained a badge or two for your boy scout merit."

"Hey... he fucking provoked me-"

"He _requested_ for an apology out of you, Dean," scolded Sam. "The one shit you can't even do. He has the right to question you, because you were the one who went after him. But instead of taking responsibility- you went on a different level. Now... Castiel will be afraid of you whenever you want dinner. Is that how you want it, Dean?"

"No, but what's done is done," frowned Dean, getting off the desk. "If he thinks that he can get in my face and challenge my shit, then that's a big mistake for him. What if he had done the same with you, Sam?"

"Um, you wouldn't let me to drink his blood anyway, you selfish asshole," argued Sam. "Also, he has no reason to question me. _I_ didn't go out there and kidnap a priest. I'm the responsible one, making sure everything is running smoothly here while you run around and make an ass of yourself. Hell, I had to be one to report the blood bank situation back to headquarters and-"

"W-wait a minute, what?" the older vampire scoffed in disbelief as he glared at him. "You... you told them...?!"

"We don't exactly have the financial means to do this on our own, what did you expect?"

"But- son of bitch...!" he growled, nearly baring his sharp teeth. "You know how the others are thinking of us, that this is another fucking test to see if we can't get the ball rolling by ourselves!"

"So what, Dean? We weren't given a special vamp scholarship when you were forced to become a leader," scoffed Sam. "There's a reason why we're broke. That our bloodline got screwed over and we don't even have a shred of inherited fortune from our late grandfather. Who would _want_ to give us money?" Dean simply scoffed, his hangover forgotten as he paced around the small office.

"I just- fuck, I'm not gonna grovel for those asshats, Sam!" he growled. "I'd rather eat pig shit than ask for assistance...!"

"Dean... we got no other choice. There's nothing we can do about it," his brother frowned as he got to his feet. "Like you said, we're here because you don't want me locked up like some zoo animal. So just suck it up, jerk, okay?"

"No, I'm not gonna bend over some desk and get ass-rammed by those guys whenever we need something!" Dean scoffed angrily. "I just can't do that, Sam!"

"Damn it, Dean! Just think for once, they're three, four times older than us...!" Sam sighed in frustration. "We're babies compared to them, do you really wish to go against them like the last time...?" Dean huffed but managed to calm down a bit. It was true, there was a real reason why they were under scrutiny by the other purebloods. That their family history had been in shambles for decades, and Sam's condition only made it worse for them. That was why nobody even bothered to give them a time of day, that it gave Dean a reason to resent the others of their elite class.

"Another thing... go downstairs and talk to Castiel," frowned Sam. "Explain to him about your little scheme of drinking his blood. I'm sure you can do that right but then again, you might fuck it up as usual."

"But... fine, I won't fuck it up," grumbled Dean as he left the office. His sharp teeth retracted in time when he went downstairs, but when he saw Castiel by the kitchen table, he noticed that the priest didn't exactly react to his presence.

Castiel was back on his bible- typical, Dean should have expected that. It would make sense, he was the 'demon' and his hostage was using religion to forget about what had happened last night. Only when he walked up right behind him and leaned over his shoulders did Castiel stiffen. The heartbeats were thumping fast with the scent of fear coming off his body.

"... What? No rant, no shit about how you're not afraid of me just because you're riding on the Jesus train, Cas...?" he muttered.

"... You're trying to make me feel intimidated by the sight of you, correct?" he mumbled quietly.

"Isn't that the point of us vampires, Cas?" he chuckled lightly.

"Your brother doesn't act like a vampire, or you for that matter..."

"What do you know? The pet still bites," remarked Dean, purposely patting him on the sore shoulder. Castiel winced at that, before the vampire moved for the fridge. "Lucky for you, I can't always feed on you... You'd be half-dead if I keep doing it on a daily basis."

"I'd still be half-dead whenever you decide to feed on me..." frowned Castiel.

"I told you, it's only a pint outta you, that's practically the same amount you get at a blood donation center," muttered Dean. He frowned when he realized that he was on his final transfusion bag after opening the fridge, he had already drank the other one after coming home near dawn before dropping dead asleep. Clicking his tongue, he considered if it was safe to go and lure some humans for food, now that he warned that Gordon Walker guy to leave Montana.

But first things first, courtesy of Sam's nagging, as he walked back to the table. Castiel glanced at him and sat up, his blue eyes stared with wariness when Dean sat across from him but nothing was about to happen. Instead, Dean poked at the cold bag and blew a rather rude-sounding raspberry before taking a deep sigh. "Okay... here goes..." he grumbled, looking at the priest.

"What...?" frowned Castiel.

"Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday," he said simply, and the priest blinked in confusion.

"Wh-what?"

"That's the option I'm giving you, Cas..." muttered Dean. "You'll have time to rest up between those days and your blood'll replenish itself as long as you keep taking those little pills of yours. That's the deal right there."

"Wait... those days, you're going to feed on me?" Castiel questioned, his hands holding the bible shook with hesitation.

"Would you rather that I feed on you every single day?" frowned Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd rather you not do it at all...!" he gasped softly in disbelief. "Those days... including Sunday...?"

"Hm, what's wrong with Sunday?"

"It's the day of the Lord, that's what," he frowned at him but Dean merely looked at him as if he was talking in another language.

"A day's a day, that's what I see..." he shrugged. "Besides, Sunday's the start of the week, obviously. It's easier to remember the pattern that way."

"Is that your reason, or do you really wish to make a mockery of my religion?" questioned Castiel.

"Wow, you really like to make things difficult for yourself, Cas," sighed Dean with a smirk. "I wonder if Sammy were to create this deal with you, you'd probably comply easily."

"If it was Sam, he would probably start the deal on Monday, just to respect me," the priest pointed out.

"That's good to know, but like I said... I'm the older of the two," Dean smirked lightly. "I'm the boss here, and I say what I want. And I say that if I wanna have a little Sunday chicken dinner on you then I gonna, simple as that." Castiel's eyes narrowed just slightly at the vampire, before abruptly getting up from the table.

"Blasphemy..." he scoffed under his breath, taking his bible with him as he walked to the couch. Dean had an urge to laugh at his pettiness but held it back with a small smirk. The human's sense of defiance was actually amusing at the moment, as he started to drink. But his amusement was short-lived when Sam came downstairs. The taller vampire merely frowned at him, obviously heard of the conversation as he put on his jacket.

"Hey, where you going?" he frowned.

"Well, you know what they said. If you want something done right, do it yourself," sighed Sam.

"Meaning...?"

"I'll go around a couple of bars, play some pool, making sure that the earnings don't get plundered by your alcoholism," he frowned.

"It's called having fun, bitch, you can try it once in a while," smirked Dean.

"Yeah... me being the life of the party, that's a good idea," he muttered before glancing over at the couch where Castiel was situated in. "Is there... anything you want while I'm at town, Castiel?"

"... I'm fine, thank you..." muttered Castiel.

"Okay..."

"Hey, what if I wanted something, Sammy?" asked Dean.

"You don't want anything but beer, I know that much," frowned Sam, as he left. Scoffing, Dean rolled his eyes and continued drinking. It wasn't fair, his brother was the 'nice' one, of course Castiel would feel comfortable around that ginormous doofus.

But... maybe that was for the best. Sam's diet was controlled enough to make him easy to talk to, but not many people would stick around long enough to know him better. Since they wouldn't bother to, anyway... He groaned after finishing up the bag, refrigerated blood seemed to dull out the taste of it and he never felt full from it. He got up from his seat and paced around.

He staved off his boredom, snapping his fingers and blew raspberries, not concerning that Castiel might be annoyed by his behavior at the moment. Maybe he was doing this on purpose, but he didn't care. But he kind of wondered about Bobby's research. The thought of Castiel not being compelled was annoying. Maybe there was something wrong with his brain- but he wouldn't know of mentally challenged humans being hypnotized, and the priest seemed fine on the outside.

But then what...? Dean glanced at the couch; Castiel was silent aside from the soft flapping of him turning some pages. Maybe... he should try it this time, now that Castiel was slowly letting his guard down thanks to Sam. And he will do it over the weekend, that is, if that human would brace himself for it.

"... For an intimidating vampire, you seem to be making those childish sounds on purpose," Castiel finally spoke. Dean paused in his steps and let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, I'm fucking bored and Sammy's gonna take forever to come back..." he sighed. "Don't worry, though... Tonight's the night I might get a take-out in town. But hey, at least it's another human and not you, Padre." The priest stiffened at his meaning, his mind instantly filled with worry as he sat up.

"... You'll attack an innocent human?" he questioned quietly, looking over the furniture at the pacing vampire.

"Um, not every human is innocent. I mean, aside from you," muttered Dean. "Would it make you feel happy if I were to feed off some thug trying to rob soccer moms or little old ladies?"

"But it's still wrong nonetheless-"

"And why's that?" he frowned, and Castiel said nothing to respond that. "Cas... does it have to do with the holy crap you're often spewing about?"

"It wouldn't matter to you... God has the right to judge the guilty ones," muttered Castiel.

"Oh... Too bad I can't feel guilty for being hungry, then," the vampire shrugged and the human frowned at that.

"Then... why not follow Sam's diet and feed on animals?" he asked.

"Now why would I do that? I would only drink it as a last resort."

"And Sam does?" Castiel questioned, but flinched when Dean suddenly stepped up to the couch.

"... What did Sam tell you, Cas?" he questioned quietly, leaning over the furniture as his eyes glowed subtly.

"That... he prefers to drink animal blood instead of that of humans. I believe that he is doing it out of a good sense of morality, not wanting to hurt people," he muttered quietly.

"Hmm... if you want to believe that, Padre, but you're just kidding yourself in the long run," frowned Dean.

"Huh...?" What did that mean? Dean was already moving away before he could ask.

"You better brace yourself for this weekend, Cas... If you dare to back out of it, you're just gonna make it worse for yourself," he muttered, as he went upstairs, leaving Castiel all alone in the living room. But the priest was still confused and even a bit wary of what he had just said.

He was warned the first time about Sam, that he has a violent temper if he doesn't watch it. But Sam seemed to be careful around him, as if he didn't want to show off his angry side. Castiel tapped his fingers over his opened bible, he wasn't sure who should he be more afraid of by how Dean was talking about his brother. But... Sam wasn't the one who was very eager to feed on him, as the thought of it made his left shoulder ached.

"... Give me the strength, to lead me away from the temptations of the Devil..." he muttered a soft prayer. "I will not be tainted... I will be saved by the Lord Almighty in due time..."

He glanced up at the ceiling, as if he was waiting for a sign, but he sensibly knew that nothing will happen for now. Taking a deep sigh, he looked back to his bible. Maybe he should try to read the Methodist version the next time, knowing that this one was created on some selfish king's whim. Pride was not something he would agree with.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Here... I'm very sorry that you have to go through with this..." Castiel was given a large cup of water by Sam, who let out a deep worrisome sigh. "Drink it... I ground up the necessary vitamins in there so you won't... um, black out once it happens."

"That's good to know... thank you," nodded Castiel. There was a slight bitter aftertaste when he drank it, but he ignored it. He was far more concerned about tonight... that he must abide to Dean's deal and let him feed on him. Sam seemed just as worried, as he wasn't sure how to feel about it and paced around the kitchen. "Um... does it feel like this all the times with his victims?"

"No... they're usually compelled, with dull eyes looking elsewhere," muttered Sam. "They don't really feel the pain, and when we're done, they would only think that it was an animal attack once the hypnosis comes off..."

"That sounds just as unpleasant, to have their memories compromised like that," frowned Castiel. "Does... anybody ever remember of the attacks, Sam?"

"Not that we know of, but it'd be shrugged off as a traumatic hallucinations. That's why it's strange for this to happen... for him to do it here." Castiel could only frown as he drank the water. Seeing the tall vampire being distressed didn't help, especially since the priest has to wait for Dean to come back.

Dean promised him that he won't take so much blood, since it was easier to get some other human as an 'appetizer'. That didn't make him any better, that another person had to get hurt so Dean could eat. He had seen him coming home last night with a stray trail of blood down his chin, though Dean didn't seem to notice or care about it at all.

It was actually easy to forget that he was like that, when Castiel had seen him drinking from the bags. But now he had to witness it himself every few days, as he touched at his sore shoulder. "... Once Dean comes, it's best that I don't stick around," Sam muttered.

"Why...?"

"For one thing, it'd feel strange and awkward if I stay here, smelling your blood and hearing my brother making... noises," Sam said, with an uncomfortable frown. "I see no reason to be here, Castiel, sorry about that. I can't really be here with all of this going on..."

"It's... all right, Sam," muttered Castiel. "I'll be fine by myself, you shouldn't worry about me."

"Can't really help it," he sighed. "This little deal between you and Dean shouldn't have happened in the first place. It's ridiculous, but..."

"You truly can't do anything about it, can you?" he asked quietly.

"... If it was the other way around, then none of this should be happening at all," Sam sighed deeply. "It's not that Dean's older than me, but given the right circumstances... I could become the leader instead of him. But... the others, they know of me, that I'm not a 'good' candidate to be one."

"I do not understand..."

"It's best not to, for your sake," Sam muttered, and Castiel blinked at that. Was this related to the warning Dean had told him about...? About this so-called anger issue Sam seemed to have? It seemed that Sam was able to sense that his brother was close, as he glanced up at the door. "Speak of the dumbass..." he sighed deeply as he walked up to it to unlock.

"... Hey, Sammy, wants some beer?" grinned Dean when he stepped in. "Here, knock yourself out."

"But- Dean, I don't really want any," frowned Sam when the six-pack was shoved into his arms.

"Nonsense, you need to get drunk once in a while since your dumb vegan diet makes you no fun," he smirked. He appeared rather ecstatic with his face flushed slightly from his recent feeding, but Castiel knew that the reason behind it. He looked up with wariness when the green-gold eyes turned on him. That was when Dean's smirk fell as he then turned back to Sam. "... You're not sticking around?" he muttered quietly.

"No, I don't want to smell his blood... it'd be too strong for me to handle it if it lingers around for too long..." muttered Sam.

"Makes sense... I'll clean up before you come back, all right, Sammy?"

"Sure... just don't hurt Castiel," he frowned. He already had on his jacket as he moved to step out, not looking to see the apprehensive look on the priest's face before Dean closed the door. The vampire shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the couch as he turned his attention to Castiel.

His expression was now hauntingly neutral but it was more than enough to perturb him, as Dean walked up to the table. "... Cas... let's get this over it," he muttered. Castiel frowned forebodingly, he didn't want to move or bend to his will. Yet, somehow... he soon found himself getting to his feet, not wanting to be manhandled like the last time. "... To my room, let's go," ordered Dean, moving to go upstairs.

"..." Castiel had no choice but to follow after him, he couldn't help that his heart was beating faster and faster. On the top landing, he noticed that Dean was going to the second door on the right, opening it and going right in. It was in complete darkness when Castiel stepped in, seeing only the glowing eyes that were looking elsewhere just before the light of the lamp came on.

Dean didn't pay attention to him for a moment, his back facing him as he was taking off his fannel then his T-shirt. He let out a soft exhale before glancing at Castiel. When he turned around, the priest noticed the pentagram tattoo on his chest before the other man walked almost silently up to him. Dean was still expressionless, as he grasped at his wrist firmly.

"Ah...!" Castiel gasped softly when he was led to the bed. The sheets were slightly bundled and the pillows were in disarray, but that seemed to be the least of their problems, as Dean then made him sit there. "W-wait..."

Dean ignored him and tugged the shirt off him. The bandage on his left shoulder was fresh from this morning, but the vampire simply ripped it off. The wound was mostly healed in appearance as Dean touched over the still sore skin. Castiel tried not to hyperventilate by the eerie caressing. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to see his face, afraid to look to see if his captor was really enjoying this moment.

"... Move back..." muttered Dean and Castiel flinched at his calm gruff tone. Hesitantly, he did so and scooted into the center just as Dean climbed onto the bed. Only then did he look at his face, and shuddered when the green-gold eyes glowed intensely. Dean inhaled deeply, seeing the apprehensive look on his face, yet he didn't care at the moment, as he straddled over one of his thighs.

"N-no..." whispered Castiel, only to gasp sharply when his jaw was suddenly gripped.

"... Calm the fuck down, _Castiel_," Dean growled, staring straight into his widened eyes. "Calm down and take a deep breath... I want you to relax as I do this, all right?"

"You're... you're trying to compel me, r-right...?" he muttered weakly. Dean frowned in surprise, nearly growling at the inability of his compelling powers over this human again. So it still wasn't a fluke, and it made him rather annoyed. But his concerns went to a different direction as he heard the fast heartbeats.

"Just... calm down, Cas," muttered Dean. "Think of something to calm your ass down for a moment or two... I don't want you to keep freaking out every single time." Shuddering out a breath, Castiel stared at the stone-faced vampire. Dean wasn't playing around this time. But his expression was more daunting than the smirking cocky one he usually sported. "Calm down... it'll be all be over soon, Cas..." Dean rumbled softly, his hand trailed down to the hollow of his throat with his thumb rubbing over his vein.

"It's... it's hard to do it..." Castiel gulped.

"Then think pretty thoughts... I don't have time to wait on you like this," he growled. He then moved to nuzzle and kiss against the skin, ignoring the priest's flinching reaction as he placed his other hand onto the middle of his back. Castiel knew that Dean had sexual attraction for both genders... but the way he was touching him was unsettling. The heat between the two upper bodies mingled before the vampire growled against the scarred skin.

Almost immediately, his sharp teeth came out, his fangs deftly scrapped over the delicate barrier. "Fuck..." he growled softly, kissing and sucking at his neck. Castiel winced, wanting to push him away but stayed limp in his hold. His expression, however, was borderline mortification. This was extremely wrong, sinful... Even though he was not reacting to the action, to participate nonetheless could corrupt his soul since he had to offer his blood as well as enduring this hedonistic act on him.

"Ahh...!" he winced in surprise when Dean's teeth grazed over his mostly healed shoulder.

"Relax..." breathed Dean. He growled out in pants as he took in his naturally clean scent. To be fair, he had never acted this slow and steady when it came to feeding, he usually would have it get over with and move on. He darted his tongue out and lapped over the wound. It hadn't completely healed over, he could still go through the punctured marks with ease. He moved one of his hands to Castiel's waist to steady him, feeling the priest stiffen from the exposed skin touching each other. "Hmm... relax, Cas, relax..." he rumbled.

"..." Castiel breathed as evenly as possible, smelling the slight salty scent of the vampire's warm skin. It felt much too strange- vampires were thought to be the cold undead that couldn't be alive in any way, yet he could practically feel the soft calm thumping of Dean's own heart against his chest. He was just as alive as any other human, and yet their kind consumed blood of the innocent.

"Get ready..." rumbled Dean, just before his fangs pierced through the skin.

"A-ahh...!" Castiel instantly gripped at his biceps and whimpered out in pain. He tried to calm himself down but it was difficult as he shuddered in his hold. Dean, however, breathed through his nose for a moment and rubbed circles on the priest's back, before taking a deep gulp. It was just as he had expected, it was still pure and rich. He groaned deeply in pleasure, savoring the taste on his tongue as he took another gulp.

"Ah... hahhh..." panted Castiel. He shuddered when cold sweat began to tingle at his skin, his tight grip on Dean didn't seem to hurt the vampire who let go of his shoulder for the moment.

"Fuck, Cas..." he growled in gratification, slurping up the trickling blood. In his euphoria, he soon became aroused with the front of his pants feeling tightly constricted. "Hmmm...!"

"Ah- wait-" Castiel winced out when Dean suddenly pushed him down into the tousled sheets. The glowing eyes didn't pay attention to his discomfort, as Dean huffed out deep growls. It was just like his wet dream, to pin him down like this as he bit into the shoulder again. Castiel wanted to panic. The sharp pain was going deeper but he couldn't push him away.

Dean's weight was right on top on him, as the vampire suddenly wrapped his arm around his waist. Castiel whimpered in surprise, when he felt something hard nudging against his stomach. What was this...? He had an urge to struggle but Dean ground his hips down on him. He felt the hardness again, now thinking that what it truly was and grimaced in disgust.

"Hmm... f-fuck..." After one more gulp, Dean let go this time, lapping up the wound clean as he let out a deep satisfying groan. The taste of it, it seemed more intense than the last time. Maybe it had to do with Castiel taking iron and vitamins, but whatever it was, it made him gratefully sated. "Cas... your blood, so fucking good..."

"..." Castiel panted heavily, his mind having a hard time assessing over what had happened. He felt cold and hot at the same time, feeling a sickly film of sweat on his skin. Was this supposed to happen, he wasn't sure. But he knew that he was having a hard time breathing with Dean on top of him like this, as he let out a strained whimper.

"... All right... let's get you cleaned up," breathed Dean, lapping a few more times before sitting up. He licked his lips as the euphoric sensation tingled throughout his now flushed body. It must be that good for him to react like that. "Damn... you didn't really panic but it's a start..."

"Ah..." Castiel winced softly from the jarring pain. He glanced up to see Dean retracting his fangs before his watery blue eyes traveled down to the vampire's jeans. He was right to suspect it as he frowned with a grimace, when he noticed a tenting bulge. So Dean could get aroused from drinking blood, that sense of perversion was rather sickening.

"Come on, let's get to it..."

"Ahh!" he winced when he was pulled to his feet, he staggered a little but Dean steadied him and led him out of the bedroom. It felt like his blood was taken more than usual. He could feel the vertigo-like feeling in his eyes and head, with the urge to throw up. He wobbled into the bathroom, where Dean gathered the first aid kit.

"Just sit here, Padre..." he rumbled, cleaning the wound further with a wet washcloth after settling Castiel to sit on the closed toilet. The smell of his blood lingered, even though the feeding had finished. Sam was right of not staying around; he would have been tempted to get a taste since he had been choking down on animal blood for days at a time.

His little brother can manage drinking small amounts of human blood, but too much consumption... It was just another unfortunate factor of his illness, but Dean tried not to dwell on it. "Damn it, guess I indulged a bit too much..." he sighed when Castiel swayed in his seat and gripped at his good shoulder.

"You... you think...?" panted Castiel.

"Tch, whatever," he muttered. Within two seconds, he was the one sitting on the toilet seat while Castiel was suddenly on his lap. The priest flinched in surprise when he found himself sitting over the vampire's leg. "There, is that better, Cas...?" he sighed, holding him steady with one hand on his waist.

"How is this any better...?" Castiel frowned with the dizziness still in his head, but he was ignored as Dean took out the gauze. "W-wait... Sam used some kind of cream, to stop the bleeding."

"Oh... Nurse Sam's at it, as usual," sighed Dean. But he grunted when he felt his arousal stirring and absentmindedly rubbed over the front of his jeans. That action didn't pass Castiel's eyes and he frowned in slight disgust at that. "What? See something you like, Padre?" Dean was back to his smirking self and the priest tried to grimace at his joke.

"... 'Should a man laid with another under the eyes of the Lord, then both of them shall be punished by stones'... There's no way that I would fall for someone like you..." frowned Castiel.

"Hit a guy like me with rocks? Wow, I once had an empty Jack Daniels chucked at my head, but that was because I didn't wanna commit to this girl and she got pissed." Finding the ointment, Dean, squeezed out the creamy substance and rubbed it on Castiel's shoulder. He could tell that the human didn't really want to be touched like that when Castiel shuddered. "... Seriously, Cas, you never have an inkling of interest? Even for the opposite sex?" he asked.

"Why should that concern you-"

"Why do you keep on talking back to me?" sighed Dean with a slight frown. "I thought you agree on being a good little prisoner for me, Cas."

"An agreement like that... I cannot exactly follow it unless you-"

"I what- unless I apologize?" he frowned with a hint of annoyance. "Tell me this, Cas. Do you humans have to apologize to the farm animals you slaughter for making burgers and hot dog and all those other shit? Do lions and wolves have to say sorry for eating their kill? No they don't, that's why it's called a food chain, one thing eat another which eat another then another. If that wasn't the case, then your god shouldn't have created them in the first place."

"..." Castiel inhaled in indignation but wasn't what to say to that. Dean was practically an animal in human form. Growling, baring his teeth, he was like a beast compared to Sam, who seemed to be more conscious of his diet. Unless, of course, there was a reason why Sam chose to feed on animal blood...

"Huh, it works, I don't smell much of your blood anymore," Dean sighed as he then wrapped the wound with the gauze. "Guess I should be careful the next time..."

"You're going to keep biting my shoulder?" questioned Castiel.

"... There are other areas in your body to get your blood," Dean smirked at him. "That is, if you wanna know, Cas."

"You're toying with me, I know it," muttered Castiel as he attempted to get off his lap. But Dean held him still, letting out a subtle growl. "... We're done, I only wish to rest now that it was over..." he frowned at him.

"I didn't say that we're done here, Cas... not yet," he rumbled, his eyes glowed brighter under the bathroom light.

"But-"

"You didn't answer my question... if you hadn't become a priest, would you get it on with a chick of something?" he muttered, holding his hips in place as his loins stirred again.

"Wha... what does that matter to you?" frowned Castiel.

"Guess you can say that I have that effect on straight guys, to give them a little trial run of playing another team courtesy of my powers..." he grinned lightly. "But you... that'd be a nice challenge since you can't get compelled, doncha think?"

"No- I wouldn't answer you something like that. I already planned my service to God back in high school," he frowned.

"Then? Wow, so you didn't even get a stiff dick by the sight of naughty Catholic schoolgirls and their short skirts?"

"You-"

"Please smack me like the last time, I'd love to get a full-blown rager in my pants," he teased. If it wasn't the fact that he was still feeling light-headed, Castiel would be tempted to do so. But right now, he really wanted to rest, as he let out a tiresome sigh.

"Just let me be for a moment, please..." he pleaded concededly. "It's bad enough that you can drink my blood whenever you want. Why must you keep on torturing me in other ways...?"

"It's not torturing, Cas, I don't own a dungeon to prove that," muttered Dean. "Besides, if I really wanna torture you... then I'd be just as bad as the other purebloods."

"You're terrible nonetheless..."

Dean frowned at that before letting out a soft scoff. "Then keep on trucking and pray to Morgan Freeman or whoever... That seems to be the only thing to keep your sanity," he muttered, finally letting go of him. "Go, Cas..."

"..." Dean wasn't kidding this time, when Castiel did got off his lap. He stumbled back, but the vampire didn't bother to catch him since the priest quickly balanced himself as he turned to leave. But Castiel paused when he reached the sink and splashed himself with cool water. Enduring something like this... he wondered how long will this last until...

"... The news, what is the update?" he realized.

"Hm, what's that...?" Dean muttered in surprise.

"My disappearance... I haven't heard anything about it lately, if me being gone had led into some kind of suspicion," he said as he turned to the slumped vampire. "Please tell me... is there anything going on out there?"

"... That you're still missing, that's it," shrugged Dean. "Not every human disappearance is the vampires' faults, Cas. They go missing simply just because."

"But... it's your fault that I'm considered missing to the public in the first place," he frowned at him and Dean frowned back.

"But you're still alive, aren't you?" he questioned. "I keep telling you, Cas... I'm _fucking_ much nicer compared to those other assholes. So quit your bitching already and grin and bear it. Already you ruined my buzz with your constant nagging..." Castiel huffed in disbelief, he had every right to question himself being missing, yet Dean was avoiding around the subject. It was as if the vampire didn't wish to let him go so easily or so soon. Not with his blood being addicting to him.

"I... I'll ask Sam then," he huffed deeply, which was responded with short derisive laugh.

"Yeah, go to your best buddy, better him than me," smirked Dean. "You better hope that he ate a snack before he gets home, though."

Not wanting to respond to that, Castiel finally decided to leave the bathroom, albeit with shaky legs. There was no reason to keep arguing with him anymore for now. Not when Dean was acting as a... well, he didn't want to think of any unsettling words but they were there.

Meanwhile, Dean let out a soft groan now that he was alone. Despite being recently annoyed, he was still feeling the after-effects of Cas' blood as he rubbed over his clothed arousal. "Fuck..." he sighed deeply. Getting up, he took two step to close the bathroom door then went back to the toilet and pulled up the seat. "Ahh, come on..." Undoing his jeans, Dean groaned in relief the moment he fished out his erection.

It felt heavy in his hand as his fingers curled around it. He shuddered when he felt the veins throbbing underneath the rough skin as his glowing eyes glanced down, the pre-come was dripping every couple of seconds into the water. Normally, he would ignore this since it would often happen after drinking any person's blood. But Cas' untainted blood was doing something to him, coursing right into his lower stomach, as he began to stroke.

"Oh, fuck... shit..." he growled. His fanged teeth came out as his skin heated up. He placed his free hand against the wall to steady himself, while his hips rocked rythmically with the strokes. Even with the teasing he gave the priest a few days ago, he had to admit that he was feeling sexually attracted to him. It even felt stronger now that he had drunk his blood twice since having him here. There was another factor to the attraction, that Castiel kept being defiant toward him. As much as it annoyed him, he honestly like the challenge.

"Ah, Cas...!" Dean growled under his breath and screwed his eyes shut, imagining tasting Castiel's lips instead of his blood. What would they taste like, maybe like those black cherries he saw him eating that one time. He would like it if that human would struggle at first but soon give in. "Ahh, fuck yeah...!" he groaned out as more pre-come was dripping out.

In his mind, Castiel would act reluctant yet wanton to his touches, whimpering as the human's sexual awakening would burgeon. Dean smirked in his thoughts, trying to imagine slipping his hand into his underwear and touching his arousing member. In reality, his body twitched once in a while as he breathed heavily through his nostrils. The smell of his essence filled up the contained air, making him ache more as he felt his lower stomach tightening up.

He imagined kissing Cas again, this time the usually awkward priest would be more eager to be taken, letting out pleasurable moans from his lubricant-covered fingers thrusting and stretching out the virginal entrance. Tight and unused, that would the best sensation a person like him could ask for when he saw himself pushing Castiel's legs back. "You're mine, Cas... you belong to me...!" Dean wasn't sure if he had said it in his brain or out loud.

But what came next was real, as his knees buckled the moment he felt the tightening feeling suddenly released. "Ga-ahhh...! F-fucking shit...!" he gritted through sharp teeth. His erection jerked as streams of semen quickly expelled out, the fluids trickling into the water.

"Ahh... ahh, hahhh..." he panted out ragged growls. "Fuck... fuck..." The sweat on his body soon chilled as his member went lax in his hand. "Holy fuck..." He couldn't remember the last time he had rubbed one out, but this was the most intense one he had done. And to imagine having his way with Castiel like that, it could just be the blood talking. He had heard rumors of purebloods turning their favorite humans in order to keep them around, and he remembered bits of his dreams of wanting to turn Castiel.

But then he wouldn't be able to taste the priest's untainted blood if he were to do that. Not that Dean truly wanted to, as he let out a satisfying sigh and stuffed himself back into his jeans. He then flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Doubtful that Castiel had heard his alone time, the vampire left the bathroom and walked to his room. The scent of blood in here was fading already, but Dean will wait out a little longer before calling up Sam. Alcohol and animal blood could only do so much for his little brother.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Taking a deep sigh, Sam eyed at the white ball as he walked around the pool table. Where Dean was more experienced with poker games, he preferred this one since he could use a bit of his strength as well as some strategies to win, as he decided to angle the stick to the right in order to hit three balls including the 8 ball. "Ah, got it..." he smirked as he struck it, getting the balls rolled into the pockets with a few clanks. "So... I guess I won, right?" he smiled lightly at the scoffing man.

"Damn it..."

"As promised, two hundred bucks," nodded Sam as he held out his hand. "Thanks a lot, until next time..." He knew when to quit unlike his risk-taking brother after he took his earnings. He glanced around, noticing that the bar was full and rather rowdy despite of the late hours.

Sighing, he went up to the free space of counter and sat down. The younger vampire had actually drank down the six-pack but before going to town he managed to catch at least a couple of small animals to drain. He was feeling calm and inhibited, yet deep down... he still had the need to drink some more blood. But he didn't want to come home yet until Dean gives him the okay from his own blood-drinking session, so he had to wait a little while longer.

In the meantime, he had to hold down his urges as he ordered a shot of whiskey. Even feeling like this, he had no problems being surrounded by humans, the air was mixed with multiple amounts of scents and plenty of them weren't so pleasant to his sensitive nose. As he downed his drink and ordered another shot, his sharp hearing caught the sound of a woman's surprised gasp followed by a sharp slap.

"You asshole...!"

"Oh, c'mon babe, I was only kidding..."

Sam frowned at the confrontation and turned and looked behind his shoulder. The source of it was several tables away, close to a far corner, yet he had managed to eagle-eye the couple. The young woman seemed uncomfortable being in this establishment, rather wishing to be somewhere else than watching her boyfriend getting hammered. Nobody else seemed to notice it as the boyfriend attempted to cuddle with her but she pushed him away.

"Stop it, you had too many...!" she scowled when she attempted to get up and slapped away his hand. "Don't touch me! I'm going home...!"

"Wha- why you gotta act like a fucking bitch all the time...?!" the guy cursed her out, attempting to grab at her shoulder. Sam narrowed his eyes slightly at that. Instantly he didn't like his attitude regardless of that man's inebriation. Drinking down his whiskey, the vampire turned his attention fully on the arguing couple.

He knew this type of scenario all too well and frowned, he had seen this so many times in the years before being hounded down by the other purebloods. It made him disgusted of how someone would treat women like that. Even Dean wouldn't go far than having a few disdainful words against someone like Ruby and her master. Again, nobody seemed to care to witness of how the guy stumbled after his girlfriend and roughly grabbed at her upper arm.

"Come back here, don't you walk away from me...!" he drunkenly scowled.

"Get off me!"

Sam didn't really remember getting up, but barely two seconds later he found himself standing before the couple, looming over the startled man by several inches. "... That's not how you treat a lady, asshole," he muttered lowly.

"Huh? Mind your fucking business, dickwad...!" scowled the man. Now plenty of bar patrons noticed the confrontation, of course they were more interested of a possible brawl. But Sam wasn't going to fight with so many witnesses. He instead clenched his fists by his side and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You're making a fool of yourself... It's best that you leave her alone," he growled, trying not to let his hazel-green eyes glow with his budding anger coming out. But the man, probably out of drunken ignorance or sheer stupidity, sneered at him with a scoff.

"Well... what're you gonna do about it, you fucking giant?!" he scoffed as he let go of the girl and shoved at his chest. But Sam stood his ground, not even flinching despite of the harsh pushing.

"Stop that, leave him alone...!"

"Step off, it's not your business-"

"I told you that's not how you talk to a lady like that..." frowned Sam. He could feel his sharp teeth itching to come out, as he stepped between him and the woman. "Back off... leave her alone and go home..."

"Oh yeah...? Make me, you giant asshole...!" the man scoffed as he pushed at him again. This time Sam retaliated by pushing back, but he barely used his strength when he struck his shoulders. Only the slow reaction due to the man's drunkenness was enough, tumbling to the floor with a thud. The surrounding patrons exclaimed in surprise and excitement, though the man's girlfriend seemed less than pleased at Sam's actions.

"You didn't have to do that...!" she frowned in disbelief at him.

"... Sorry, I didn't mean to, Miss..." muttered the tall vampire as he turned to her.

"M-Marianne. I appreciate your concerns but-" she frowned but she paused in her rant when she saw Sam's eyes suddenly glowing under the dim lighting. "Oh God..." she gasped in surprise.

"Calm down, _Marianne_... You're just about to leave here and go home," he said evenly and almost instantly the woman's own eyes went dull, her stance lax though she was still standing. "Forget this man, he's not worth it, okay...?" The humans didn't even notice the odd interaction between them. But the woman nodded numbly with a slight shaky breath. "Go home... when you wake up the next morning, you'll remember that you have broke it off with that boyfriend of yours. Nothing more..."

"O-okay..." the woman muttered almost inaudibly with another nod, before walking away from him. The glow in Sam's eyes went away as he blinked, but he narrowed them as he turned back to the drunk man. Obviously he was seething in drunken anger as he got to his feet in a tottering motion.

"You fucking asshole, you should've just mind your own business...!" he scowled as he attempted to grab at him. But Sam merely stepped back, making the man miss with another stumble, before he walked back to the counter.

"Here. Sorry for the trouble..." he muttered as he paid the bartender for his drink.

"H-hey! I'm not done with you yet, Sasquatch...!" the drunk guy heckled.

"I don't want to fight you in here and get into trouble..." frowned Sam. He moved to leave the bar, but the man followed him outside, right at his heels since Sam was walking at a slow pace. The town was eerily quiet and empty. With what little lighting from the sparse street lights, his eyes naturally glowed as he let out a strong exhale. The anger was getting too hard to contain without drinking enough blood, about as much as it was hard to ignore this man continued to heckle him from behind.

"Where's my girl?! You fucking asshole, what did you say to her...?!" he scowled.

"Just... just leave me alone, I'm not gonna fight you..." Sam muttered lowly. He didn't really want to, as his pace quickened. He couldn't run off in a blur to prevent his episode from flaring up; the human was drunk but he couldn't risk being noticed like that.

"Well you were asking for it the moment you fucking messed with me, you dick...!" scoffed the man. "Come on and fight me, damn it! You fucking shit-bag!"

"Stop it..." Sam growled.

"Or what...?!" he heckled, rushing to push at his back. Sam didn't even falter from the force but the action made his inner instincts riled up.

"Just fucking leave me alone...!"

"Then do something about it-"

"Step off!" Sam snarled angrily as he whirled around. This time, the drunk man did stop, but his inebriated expression was replaced by that of sheer terror. The tall vampire snarled as he bared his sharp fangs at him, his eyes glowed intensely at him. "Now... now you've done it...!" he snarled.

"What the... fuck...?!" gasped the man as he clumsily took a step back but he fell, wincing in pain when he foolishly broke his fall with his hand. Sam curled his lips back when the smell of blood suddenly hit the chilly air. His mental state slowly started to degrade as he took a step forward. "L-l-look, man, I'm s-sorry! I was just fucking around-" the man stammered in a panic.

"You should've left me the fuck alone...!" he growled lowly. The smell of human blood was hard to ignore now. Sam didn't care that this man's blood was currently tainted with the alcohol. Food was food... and he didn't really want pass up the opportunity, as he took a deep breath. "Fuck... fuck," Sam growled as he calmed himself down for just a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, okay, man...? I'm just a little drunk, I shouldn't have messed with you," the drunkard stammered as he tried to get to his feet.

"Yeah... you shouldn't have," growled Sam, with small... but dark smile. Within less than three seconds, he grabbed the man by the throat before rushing several blocks down to an obscure alleyway. His victim yelped out when he was tossed against the brick wall, he didn't have a chance to recover when Sam grabbed him by the throat again. The fear-induced scent was fresh off this human's skin who began to whimper as the vampire panted out hungry growls.

"This is your fault, maybe if you had been nice to your girlfriend, you wouldn't have ended up like this..." he grinned, his glowing eyes narrowed at the rapid thumping sound of his heartbeats. The fingernails grew into claws as he dragged his thumb across the skin. A thin line of blood trickled down and it made Sam growled in delight. This one surely wouldn't be missed that much...

"Please, dude, don't hurt me..."

"Look at me, look at _me_..." he demanded with a low growl, and out of startled reaction the man did so. "Look into my eyes..." he growled, the compelling powers seeping in as the man's fear soon died down. Now the human was for the taking, as Sam's dark grin widened. "Good... Now then, tell me why you think it was it was good idea to put your hands on a lady...?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Read and Review

I'll update ASAP!


End file.
